historia de una adolecente
by lilycullenswan
Summary: mi nombre es Isabella Swan soy la tipica adolecente con su historia de amor pero que pasara cuando me enamore del hijo del jefe de mi papa. EDWARDxBELLA
1. Chapter 1

**1 mi historia**

Mi nombre es Isabella soy una chica de 17 años vivo con sus padres y mis tres hermanos en una ciudad del norte de estados unidos llamada Chicago.

Estudio tercer año de bachiller. Soy una chica muy tímida y poco sociable solo tengo dos amigas las cuales somos inseparables. Desde que estábamos en el jardín nos conocimos estudiamos juntas desde entonces aunque eso nos costara ya que no vivíamos muy cerca.

Yo vivo al norte de la ciudad junto con Marie pero Sonia vive al sur de la ciudad a ella es la que más le cuesta pero igual somos inseparables.

Cuando éramos pequeñas jugábamos a las muñecas, íbamos al parque juntas corríamos nos divertíamos y así hemos llegado hasta el día de hoy. Con muchas aventuras.

Mi casa es de dos plantas al entrar hay un estar con sillones a mano izquierda al lado derecho hay un pasillo que llega a la cocina. Junto a la sala están las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta a al fondo está el cuarto de mis padres a mano izquierda está el de Alice y el mío, el de mi hermano Emment esta a mano derecha. Mi cuarto es un color azul morado mi favorito con ventanas al trasfondo que tienen una vista al gran patio de la casa, el baño esta a mano derecha, mi cama en medio y el armario a mano izquierda junto al escritorio a la par del escritorio esta la puerta que da al la mini biblioteca de la casa.

Hoy vengo cansada del bachillerato con mucha tarea y trabajos de literatura que realizar leer pepita Jiménez que según la profesora julia es una obra muy interesante cosa que a mí no me parece así hasta el nombre es horrible a quien se le ocurre ponerle pepita a una mujer pobrecita de seguro sus padres no encontraron un nombre más bonito pero en fin hay que leerla.

Toc toc se ollen unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-hija puedo entrar

-claro ma – no con muchos ánimos le dije que sí pero igual hay que ver para que me necesitan.

-hija como te fue en el instituto- ha eso uf tal vez me ayudas hacer la tares no lo creo pero nada pierdo con intentarlo no.

-mal mama me dejaron un montón de tareas y tengo que leer una obra de literatura que se llama pepita Jiménez hasta el nombre es horrible. Esta aquí en la casa?

-umm creo que si hija yo la leí cuando fui al bachillerato y es muy bonita bueno a mi si me gusto- ahh mi mama ha ella que libro no le gusta por eso es maestra de la u.

-ma me podrías ayudar por favor si –trate de ponerle esos ojitos de el gato con botas –tengo mucho trabajo mama por favor. Se me quedo viendo algo seria y me dijo.

-lo siento hija es tu responsabilidad lo que puedo hacer es buscarla si esta aquí en la casa nada mas hija. Si dices que tienes mucho trabajo empieza ya no te quito mas tiempo si trabaja.- urgg mi mama siempre no le gusta ayudarme no se compadece de su pobre hija pero no hay que trabajar.

Bajare a la cocina tengo hambre no he comido nada en el instituto.

Al salir de mi cuarto mi hermano iba saliendo de su cuarto el es tres años mayor que yo.

-hola loca que haces- me dijo acercándose a donde estaba con lo que me enoja que me diga así.

-quita de hay déjame pasar – le conteste enojada a el encanta hacerme enojar para tener 20 sigue siendo como un niño de 15 pero igual que vamos hacer aguantarlos nada mas.

-no quiero hermanita necesito de tus servicios- me dijo ah eso quiere decir taparlo cuando va salir y va regresar noche con su noviecita.

-aja y ahora en qué consiste el favor que quieres

-que me cubras que digas que te hable para decirte que iba llegar tarde porque Rosalie está cumpliendo años es cierto hoy es su cumple pero la voy a llevar a comer fuera de la ciudad me ayudaras verdad – me miro y yo solo gire los ojos el era mi hermano mayor y nos llevábamos bien pero no me gustaba que me dijera loca eso me sacaba de quicio.

-ok te ayudare pero-siempre el pero- tendrás que lavar los trastes después de la cena.- mi mama nos daba el turno de lavar los traste a cada uno en un tiempo asi que me zafaría de una semana sin lavarlos.

-ashhhhhhhhhhhhh voy y tus pero porque no me podes hacer un favor sin pedir nada a cambio ahhh. Pero me conviene asi que trato echo.- giro sus ojos y me tendio la mano para cerrar el trato yo estire la mía y la apretamos en muestra de nuestro trato.-

- ok ahora déjame ira comer tengo hambre quítate estorbo- le dije con una media risa moví mis caderas a la derecha y lo empuje camine hacia la cocina riéndome y él se entro en su cuarto.

Seguramente tendría que planear bien como celebrarle el cumpleaños aRosalie ella es una chica muy agradables sociable y sobre todo bonita. Es delgada pelo rubio ojos azules piel blanca. Me agrada.

La cocina de la casa era grande y cuadradad al entrar a mano derecha esta el desayunador enfrente están los ventanales de vidrio que dan con el patio de la casa a continuación de el desayunador esta la cocina de gas , el lavamanos y arriba de este esta el pantri en la esquina esta la refrigeradora de dos puertas un espacio donde no tenemos nada y a la par de este la puerta que da al pasillo y a la sala.

Umm que olor mas agradable que estará cocinando mama hasta en la sala huele umm es lasaña! Siiiiiiiiii.

La lasaña es mi comida favorita pero mama no hace esta comida muy seguido o salvo cuando hay algún invitado o papa regresa de viaje. Que fecha es hoy ahhh 31 de agosto pero ahora no es fecha especial papa vendrá dentro de 15 dias de su viaje de Australia. Que raro yo que sepa hoy nadie nos visita no es una fecha especial aparte del cumpleaños de gisel claro esta pero umm mejor termino de llegar y le pregunto a mama.

-ummm mama que rico huele es lasaña verdad?- eso era lógico pero no le iva preguntar directamente a mama si es una fecha importante se enojaría conmigo por olvidarla.

-si hija es lasaña es que tu papa hablo anoche cuando estaban dormidos que venia ahora a las 8 30 con su jefe y su familia que vienen de vacaciones. Te acuerdas de Carlisle verdad?- la mire señuda no me recuerdo mucho de el pero saber que es el jefe de papa significa comportarnos no pelear no regresar tarde y lo peor de todo no salir con my bbf`s hay no-

- umm no mama no lo recuerdo mucho y a su familia peor y por cuánto tiempo estarán aca?- tenía que saber cuánto tiempo no podría salir de casa o salir con mis amigas seria una eternidad..

-por un mes amor- que un mes noooooooo sería imposible no podía ser no aguantare tanto tiempo arg- a también te tengo una pequeña noticia tendrás que compartir tu habitación- el que no! todos menos eso que me querían ver muerta- lo sé cielo lo sé pero no hay de otra tendrás que compartir tu habitación con Karla ella es de tu edad cariño pórtate bien recuerda que de el trabajo de tu padre somos lo que somos no somos millonarios hija pero vivimos bien y eso es lo importante y lo sabes verdad?- mi mama siempre sabe como convencerme de las cosas y mas con eso hay pero lo que dice es cierto muy cierto así que aguantare solo será un mes nada más.

-si mama lo se lo sé no te preocupes me comportare no hare nada que desprestigie a la familia pero y solo yo voy a compartir mi habitación Emment y Alice no lo harán o si mama? Cuéntame mas de la nuevas visitas mama- tendría que saber al máximo las cosas además no era justo que solo yo compartiera mi habitación eso no lo permitiría.

-no hija tus hermanos también los compartirán Alice lo compartirá con Alexandra y Emment con Edward.- por lo menos no tendría ese martirio solo yo justos por pecadores como decía mama cuando nos castigaba de pequeños. Alexandra es 3 años menor que tu de la edad de Alice y Edward es un año mayor que tu cariño.

-ahhhh que bueno mama y a que viene el señor cullen a la casa solo por visitar o hay un motivo especial? –Tendría que saber a que venían ellos porque no iban a venir asi por asi o si? Bueno ya responderá mama.

-de visita nada mas hija ellos quieren descansar un tiempo del negocio y sus hijos ya salieron de estudiar Edward ya se gradúo Karla ya termino sus estudios al igual que Alexandra.- por lo menos tendría alguien que me ayudara hacer la tarea no eso si me beneficiaria de eso estoy segura.

-ahhh que bueno mama lo que más me emociona que papa pasara el mes aquí o no ma?-mi papa por ser gerente de una empresa de bufetes de abogados en todo el país y ahora iban a firmar para inaugurar uno en Australia no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

-si cariño yo también estoy contenta por eso-mama era lógico que se emocionaría más que todos nosotros mis papas tienen 30 años de casados y nunca se habían separado la pelea más fuerte que hemos visto es cuando papa le dijo a mama que ya no trabajara de diseñadora de modas eso si le dolió mucho y se enojo con el casi 2 meses no se hablaban no dormían en el mismo cuarto eso fue muy doloroso para todos a un recuerdo como mama cada vez que papa quería darle un beso se negaba se giraba y salía de la casa. Se iba para los jardines de la casa y allí pasaba llorando hasta que se le pasaba o ya era hora de hacer la comida entraba. Esos días fueron los peores por primera vez vimos a papa tomar y que no nos decía y todo porque el ya no quería que mama trabajara al ver que ninguno decía nada papa consiguió el trabajo que tiene y se fue por 15 días del país. Mama y nosotros sufrimos mucho solo hablo dos veces cuando llego a honduras y cuando venía de regreso nada más. Cuando regreso venia cambiado mucho empezó a tratarnos bien al igual que a mama le mandaba rosas al trabajo margaritas girasoles azucenas y tulipanes hasta que un día decidió hablar con mama ella se negó un poco pero papa la convenció salieron a cenar y cuando regresaron venían tomados de la mano y cuando entraron al estar pensaron que estábamos dormidos y se dieron un beso. Así fue la única vez que los hemos visto pelear.

Camine al refrigerador saque una botella de jugo tome un vaso me serví un poco agarre el tostador del panti lo conecte al toma corriente introduje dos tostadas de pan integral (para la dieta hay que mantener la figura) cuando estuvieron listos tome la jalea de fresa unte un poco tome un paire del trastero y subi a mi habitación.

Tenía mucha tarea pero tenía que arreglar el cuarto tendríamos invitados subi las escaleras toque para que Ali me abriera.

-puedo entrar- le pregunte a mi hermana'

-claro pasa- ALi tiene 14 años bueno casi 15 en diciembre los cumple, ella es delgada al igual que yo, ojos color verde como los de todos en la familia y pelo café castaño como mama y yo. En fin somos muy parecidas solo el color de piel nos distingue ella trigueña y yo tés blanca. Su habitación era igual que la mía solo que sin la puerta para la mini biblioteca ah y el color la de ella rosada y la mía azul morado. Nada mas nosotras nos llevamos más que bien ella me contaba sus cosas y yo las mías.

-hola – le dije- que haces.

-haciendo un trabajo de matemáticas unos ejercicios de trigonometría ahhh me puede explicar este no lo entiendo- yo le ayudaba cuando ella me decía claro que solo le explicaba me acerque y lo revise no era muy complicado ley de senos y cosenos.

-claro , pero antes de vez arreglar tu cuarto tenemos visitas bueno tendremos será porque papa regresa ahora a las 8 30 de Australia-se puso a dar brinquitos de contenta a ella al igual que yo adorábamos a nuestro padre nos encantaba tenerlo en casa aunque solo por unos días pero los gozábamos.- pero papa trae a su jefe y toda du familia y no tienen a dónde ir a sí que tenemos que compartir cuartos con sus hijos Emment con Edward yo con Karla y tu con Alexandra.-a ella no le gustaba compartir su cuarto ni sus cosas.

-yo no quiero me niego rotundamente Bella que no tienen tanto dinero pues que se queden un hotel yo no pienso compartir mi cuarto con nadie con nadie.

-pues lo tendrás que hacer te guste o no – le dije- porque gracias a ellos vivimos así mama casi no trabaja porque a papa no le gusta pero somos lo que somos porque ellos se llevan muy bien y por cómo le pagan a papa asi que te comportas como tal nada de enojos ni mal porta me oíste- le dije ella se enojaba cuando le decía esa cosas sabía que era cierto pero le costaba mucho asimilar las cosas pero lo hacía de buena o mala gana pero lo hacía y eso cuenta.

-ok pero no pidas nada mas si tu sabes que no me gusta compartir cuarto pero es que es una desconocida.-en eso tiene razón no sabemos sus gustos ni nada de nada de ellas- y si no le caigo bien Bella.

-claro que les caerás bien Ali ya verás veamos que ropa nos pondremos para que nos vean bien y tengan una buena imagen de nostras si?- le dije para levantarle el ánimo dejamos las tareas para mañana .

Abrimos el armario nosotras tenemos vestidos caros y lujosos por mama algunos ella nos los hace y otros los amigos de mama nos piden que les sirvamos de modelo y hacen los diseños luego que sacan a la venta los que nos quedan nos los regalan.

-que te parece este – me dijo sacando un vestido color morado lila, extrapling en forma de corazón ajustado hasta la cintura y la falda caída en forma recta para terminar en picos el vestido.

-esta precioso Ali me encanta ahora los zapatos – saco unos color plata con pequeñas lentejuelas del mismo color que hacían que brillaran.

-te quedan muy bonitos Ali ahora vamos a buscar lo mío si?- salimos de su habitación y entramos a la mía caminamos al armario lo abrí revise mis vestidos el morado no igual a Ali el rosado muy fresa el plata muy sexy el azul ummmmmmm tal vez.

-mira Ali que dices- le dije aunque para mí era mucho solo para conocer a la familia del jefe de papa pero por papa tal vez.

-Bella esta precioso si ese y que zapatos- es cierto no tenia zapatos de ese color pero si tenía unos azul cielo tal vez o los plata. Saque ambos pares para que Ali los viera y me diera su opinión.

-los azul te combinan mas que los plata- ella casi siempre sabia combinar mucho mejor que yo es igual a mama colores aquí y allá

-ok entonces estos ahora tenemos que arreglar nuestros cuartos porque no los vamos a recibir así no crees?- tenía toda la ropa sucia regada no había lavado ropa en una semana era un desastre mi habitación hay no y tener que trabajar umm no pero que le íbamos hacer.

-voy a arreglar mi habitación nos vemos luego me ayudas a peinarme?- me dijo Ali antes de salir solo asentí eran las 4 de la tarde todavía tengo tiempo para hacer algo antes de ir a cenar recibir a papa y las visitas.

-por donde empiezo- hay no que relajo por Dios que nunca acabare. Mire el reloj como 20 veces y al fin dieron las 7

-al fin termine ahora a arreglarme y arreglar a ali .- Salí de mi cuarto.

Toc toc toque la puerta

-ALi ya es hora de arreglarnos.

-pasa.- su cuarto que antes era un desastre paso un remolino y dejo todo completamente ordenado los zapatos por color igual que sus vestidos sus cuadernos en el escritorio su computadora en su estuche los cables en la gaveta .waaau

-wauuu Ali quien paso por aquí – le dije y me regalo una sonrisa tímida.

-nadie decidí hacer uso de mis artes como dice mama- y se rio francamente.

-bueno empezamos- le dije jalo la silla del escritorio se sentó enfrente del espejo jalo una pequeña mesa coloque el peine y las cremas para el pelo que había traido ella fue al baño trajo la espuma para el pelo su peine.

Ummmm que le puedo hacer una flor no muy formal un moño no es una fiesta .ya se media cola con colochos en la media cola agarrada y lo demás liso.

-perfecto- susurre cuando termine Ali se mira Hermosa  
>- bueno que te parece- le pregunte me miro se dio la vuelta y lo que menos me esperaba era un abrazo de su parte .<p>

-gracias te quedo súper bonito –me dijo –ahora te toca y me miro con una sonrisa picara. Esas miradas significaban algo. Mi pelo lo tengo cortado en dos capas una un poco más arriba de los hombros y la ultima a mitad de mi espalda.

-no Ali no empieces con tus locuras si- solo se rio y puso manos a la obra. No se cuanto tiempo paso arreglándome el cabello pero cuando termino y me mire bien en el espejo lucia genial. Mi fleco liso la primera capa totalmente corocha la otra lisa y las puntas dobladas hacia afuera.

-juela Ali te quedo genial gracias- le dije y la abrase definitivamente ha hecho un trabajo estupendo.

-de nada el tuyo también fue genial. Ahora me maquillare- me dijo era cierto ya casi eran las ocho.

-es tardísimo Ali terminemos de arreglarnos.- Salí casi corriendo de su habitación y así mismo entre a la mía de dicha ya tenía todo lo que me iba a poner tome mi vestido azul de pequeños tirante y de falda un poco englobada un poco arriba de la rodilla me lave los pies los seque e introduje mis pies en los zapatos casi del mismo color.

Al verme al espejo me miraba hermosa definitivamente el azul es mi color tome mi bolsa de maquillaje. Un poco de rímel, polvos, delineador de ojos hasta que resaltara mis orbes verdes un poco de lápiz labial color chocolate para que me resalte mas y brillo encima.

-ok lista.- me mire por última vez en el espejo mas no podía hacer recogí mi bolsa de maquillaje la guarde adentro de la caja para eso de mi armario y así disparada al cuarto de mi hermana.

Toc toc toque la puerta

-Ali ya es hora tenemos que bajar.

-si ya voy - me dijo y abrió la puerta cuando la vi se miraba hermosa

-estas hermosa Ali- le dije

-tú también quedaste preciosa.

Escuchamos un carro aparcar enfrente de la casa corrimos a mi habitación aver si erran ellos y cuando lo vi bajar quede en shock….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 la primera imagen es la que más importa

Cuando los vi bajar del auto quede segada completamente era tan guapo ojos azules tés blanca delgado su cabello color negro un poco desordenado pero sexy con un remolino en la parte media de su cabeza. Vestía pantalón negro saco y corbata del mismo zapatos formales y camisa blanca de cuello y manga larga.

Luego vi a sus hermanas tampoco se quedaban atrás una era más bajita que la otra traía un vestido morado rechinante zapatos a tono su pelo era una melena negra que llegaba casi a su cintura. La otra era vestía un poco extravagante para mi bueno el color era un rojo pasión zapatos igual su pelo corto un poco mas debajo de los hombros pero color castaño igual al mío. Su padre era un hombre alto y delgado del mismo color de ojos y vestían igual su madre era alta delga da de tés blanca vestía un vestido color negro con lentejuelas zapatos negros solo que sin lentejuelas sus ojos son azul pero un azul diferente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero me quede mirándolos hasta que entraron a la casa con pasos majestuosos comencé a sentir leves samangueos escuche una vos.

-Bella tenemos que bajar- decía mi hermana en ese momento recordé que tenía que mantener la compostura pero solo asentí. Salimos de mi habitación. Por Dios ese hombre sí que era guapísimo. Recordé bajar las escaleras un pie adelante del otro la ** primera imagen es la que más importa**.

Cuando al fin terminamos de bajar las escaleras sentí que alguien me pegaba.

-ya reaccione cierra la boca que se te va caer la baba enfrente de el – me dijo Ali eso me hizo reaccionar y solo le sonreí. Avanzamos a la sala. Cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo incluyéndolo a él. La forma en que me miro hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora sentí un leve malestar en el estomago pero lo ignore me compuse de su mirada y salude.

-buenas noches es un gusto conocerlos- gire mi cabeza para mirarlo a todos me sonrieron muy amablemente. Me acerque a mi papa lo abrase le di un beso en la mejía me acerque a su oído y le dije en un susurro.

-te extrañe mucho papa- me separe de él le sonreí me puse justo a las par de mama. No podía evitar dejar de mirarlo hasta que llego el momento de la presentación.

Su padre comenzó hablar diciendo

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia.

Dijo señalando.

-esta es mi esposa Esme, mi hijo mayor Edward, mi primera niña Karla Raquel, y Alexandra Maria.

Papa comenzó hablar y nos presento a cada un miembro de la familia

-bueno a mi esposa y a mi hijo mayor ya los conocéis. Ella es mi primera niña- me señalo – Isabella Marie -sonreí al escuchar mi nombre el no me quitaba la vista y cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron en ese preciso momento sus ojos tenían un brillo increíble que hacía que se notara el azul más fuertemente.- mi hija menor-continuo mi padre- Marie Alice .

-lo siento –hablo Emment- pero no podre seguir acompañándolos mi novia está cumpliendo años y la invite a cenas fue un gusto verlos de nuevo perdón – agarro las llaves de su mercedes y salió.

-bueno –interrumpió mi madre- la cena esta lista pasemos al comedor.

Yo les indique por donde pasar con un gesto de la mano para que pasaran.

Siguieron el pasillo mi padre y yo nos quedamos de ultimo y me dijo

-como siempre tan atenta princesa- me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos al comedor tomamos nuestros respectivos puestos papa al centro mama a su derecha yo a la izquierda, Ali a la par mía y ellos se sentaron como quisieron de dicha nuestro comedor era grande.

Mama comenzó a servir la comida primero con los invitado yo me levante y saque los vasos de la estantería que está en la cocina sentí unos ojos fijos en mi espalda pero no quería hacerme ilusiones. Tome dos vasos en cada mano y comencé a ponerlo en frente del plato de comida de cada uno como él era el que estaba de ultimo y a mano derecha comencé por el accidentalmente rose su brazo y cuando lo hice sentí una corriente que salió de la parte que había rozado con su brazo hasta llegar a mi corazón puse torpemente el vaso sobre la mesa y seguí mi recorrido luego con sus hermanas con su madre regrese a traer más vasos luego seguí con su padre y por mi familia al terminar tome asiento y mi mama me sirvió un poquito más que a los demás como gesto de agradecimiento. Ni cuando comía podía dejar de verlo disimuladamente y por lo visto el tampoco cuando terminamos como era la cena a mi me tocaba lavar los traste y Esme mando a Karla a lavar los platos conmigo con la escusa que a ella le tocaba también lavarlos en la cena. Cuando se acerco me dijo

-hola un gusto conocerte- su vos era suave y delicada- espero nos llevemos muy bien.

-si yo también espero llevarnos bien no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres yo estoy a acostumbrada a hacerlo todas las noches no te preocupes –quería sonar amable con ella.

-no yo también estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo mama dijo la verdad todas las noches me toca a mí en las mañanas a Alex y en medio día a Edward–que nombre más hermoso Edward ahhhhh pero no debo de ilusionarme no siendo el hijo del jefe de papa.

-a entonces tenemos muchas cosas en común- le dije- mama me comento que tenemos la misma edad cuando cumples años- le pregunte.

-el 25 de octubre y tu- me pregunto.

-el 17 de septiembre.

-ohh entonces feliz cumple atrasado -y rio a carcajadas-

-gracias- le respondí- sabias que tu y yo compartiremos cuarto- le dije.

-ay qué bueno tendré con quien hablar por las noches cuando no puedo dormir.

-claro ya sabes para eso somos las comadres de cuarto le dije –y le sonreí.

-si es cierto. Seguimos hablando de cómo nos iba en el bachillerato cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos lavado secado y guardado todos los trastes sucios. Caminamos hasta la sala donde todos hablaban todos excepto él cuando entre en la sala se me quedo viendo Karla rápidamente se dio cuenta de las miradas y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones junto a él Karla lo integro rápidamente a la plática y medio intercambiamos palabras pero su vos era suave dulce y muy varonil.

La noche paso rápido eran las 11 y Emment no llamaba hice que tenía el celular en vibrador me disculpe y Salí como si estaba hablando

-ok está bien yo le diré a papa y a mama pero no te retrases.

Luego hice como que colgué me metí al buzón de mensajes y teclee.

"estorbo ya te hice el favorcito así que a las 12 30 en casa si no te cuelgan me oíste papa está algo molesto porque él ni sabía que tenias novia pero igual así que te apuras y me lo agradeces"

Camine como si nada pedí con permiso y le comunique a papa y mama que Emment estaba en la casa de Rosalie con su mama celebrando su cumpleaños y que llegaría como a las 12 30. No les agrado mucho pero que le íbamos hacer.

Fui donde Karla que está hablando con Edward hablamos a menamente. Luego el dijo que se sentía cansado por el viaje mama me dijo que lo acompañara al cuarto de Emment al oído me susurro

-arregla las cosas porque ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

Le indique por donde el recogió sus maletas y me siguió hice uso de mis artes culinarias de modelo y camine suave pero sexy y lo mismo al subir las escaleras cuando abrí el cuarto de Emment era un completo desorden hice ademan de que entrara.

-disculpa el desorden- dije- pero mi hermano es muy desordenado.

-no te preocupes yo soy un poco así pero no tanto cuando vio la ropa regada alrededor de la cama la computadora aventada los cables por todos lados el armario abierto de par en par con toda la ropa desordenada y revuelta con la sucia los controles del nintendo wii aventados la tele encendida y el baño estaba peor cepillos bóxer aventados.

-perdón pero pronto estará lista de eso yo me encargo – le dije limpie el sillón que estaba a la par de la puerta hice ademan que se sentar moví las maletas a la par del sillón el solo miraba atento los tacones me estaban matando así que dije.

-perdón pero ya no aguanto me senté en la orilla de la cama y me quite los zapatos los deje alas de la puerta y seguí recogiendo ropa limpia, sucia mi hermano era un completo desordenado cuando arregle el baño y la cama dije.

-bueno si quieres puedes ir a darte una ducha con agua caliente mientras yo arreglo el armario- le di una leve sonrisa la más tímida que pude.

-claro eres una niña muy amable Isabella cierto? Se acordaba de mi nombre ah pero no no no Isabella no pienses en nada deja de trabajar un poquito ese cerebro me dije a mi misma.

-si cierto Edward y gracias por el cumplido.

-de nada es cierto aparte eres muy ordenada y muy bonita también- al oír esas palabras me sonroje completamente.

-gracias de nuevo y tú no te quedas a tras- le dije e hice un ademan con la mano de pies a cabeza..

-gracias señorita tomare la ducha te veo luego – me dijo abrió su maleta era tan organizado por lo que vi que en un dos por tres encontró todo lo que necesitaba. Era tan guapo que se me escapo un leve suspiro.

-Bella –escuche a Edward llamarme desde el baño que querrá- come se pone el agua caliente esta cosa me agruma –me dijo y yo reía sonoramente camine hacia el baño toque antes de entrar.

-pasa- me dijo y cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa estaba sin camisa este hombre tiene unos bisep y tríceps pensé de inmediato quede embobada nunca había visto a alguien definitivamente tan guapo como este hombre por Dios que es guapo.

-solo enciendes los dados del agua- me calle una corriente eléctrica de inmediato no me acorde que estaba descalza y el piso mojado y recibí una descarga eléctrica solo pude soltar un –hayyyy – mi cuerpo se sacudía completamente poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia la visión hasta que no vi absolutamente nada…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase así hasta que empecé a sentir cada vez más débil mi cuerpo y caí en un profundo sueño…

Al fin oí voces lejanas, las de papa y mama lloraba que pasaba, trate de moverme pero sentí muy pesado mi cuerpo quise hablar pero no podía no me salía la vos y cuando intente abrir mis ojos me lleve un gran fiasco tampoco podía.

Hay Dios porque no puedo hacer nada no puedo moverme como le digo a mama que estoy bien que no me duele nada. Sentí un apretón en mi mano era alguien quien será pero su mano es suave y grande tal vez sea papa.

No sé en qué momento desperté pero abrí los ojos y estaba en una habitación blanca con aparatos a la izquierda sillones enfrente y mi familia parada en la puerta y allí estaba papa y entonces quien tenía tomada mi mano gire mi cabeza y sentí una leve pulsada en el lado izquierda de este fruncí el seño y al ratito sentí una enfermera.

-te duele algo corazón- me pregunto

-un poco la cabeza que demonios me paso?-sentí de nuevo la mano apretándome y cuando me di cuenta el estaba allí se miraba triste y cuando lo vi sus ojos azules brillaron me sonrió y dijo

-hola como te sientes .-umm eso no me lo esperaba tenerlo tan cerca y tomándome la mano con mi familia enfrente era algo raro no?

-umm me duele un poco la cabeza nada mas-le dije y sonreí- como llegue hasta aquí. Tenía que saber que había pasado y cuanto tiempo tenía de estar así.

-reviviste una descarga eléctrica de 30 wat amor – me dijo mama- gracias a Dios era de baja potencia si no hubieras muerto –al decirlo se le contrajo la cara de dolor Edward te aparto de los dados del agua y te acostó en la cama de tu hermano nos llamo hija que susto nos diste no nos vuelvas hacer esto sí?- mama era un poco melodramática pero sabía que se preocupaba por mi nada más.

-claro mama ya no le enseñare a nadie como encender el agua caliente –gire mi cabeza y le sonreí-

-no –respondió Carlos- ya puedo ya no te molestare mas -me dijo se miraba enojado de repente se levanto soltó mi mano y salió del cuarto qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? Solo se sentía culpable por verme allí tirada en una cama nada mas no sentía nada por mi eso me lo acababa de demostrar entonces yo tampoco le demostraría que me gusta que me encantaba no no lo haría.

-bueno y a todo esto cuanto tiempo de estar aquí? Pregunte tenía que saberlo cuanta trabajo tenía pendiente hay no.

-4 días corazón- 4 días Dios cuanto tiempo pase hacia yo no sentí el tiempo pensé que uno a lo sumo pero 4 no era posible me había retrasado con todos mis trabajos y aunque era una de las mejores de la clase no quería bajar mis notas y mis profesores no me darían prorroga para mis trabajos.

-no puede ser –grite exasperada- tengo mucho trabajo en casa mama que voy hacer tengo que entregar esos trabajos para mañana- Dios como no he leído esa bendita obra ni siquiera sé si está en casa o la tengo que comprar la profesora julia es muy exigente y tengo cientos de cosas que hace y biología hay no practica quede de hacerla con las chicas ayer y no fui ni siquiera las había visto ni hablado ni nada oh por Dios.

- cálmate amor-como que me calme que pensaba que era fácil hacer todo eso en un solo día además Sonia no podría llegar hasta la casa le queda demasiado lejos Dios estaba frita.- todo está arreglado tus amigas te llamaron ayer y les dimos la noticia cuando se enteraron vinieron hasta acá y han pasado casi toda la noche esperando que despertaras. Tus trabajos se pospusieron una semana para que los entregues al igual que la práctica de biología mor todo está bien relájate que alterarte no te cae muy bien amor sí. Por lo menos no tendría que entregar todo eso para mañana pero tenía que poner manos a la obra desde ya.

-cuando podre salir de aquí necesito trabajar mama

- te tienen que realizar unos estudios-dijo papa- así que esperamos que mañana pero al colegio te presentaras en una semana- QUE una semana y mis amigas necesitaba contarles lo que había pasado necesitaba desahogarme.

-por qué tanto tiempo si me siento bien- dije y ahora la enfermera me contesto

-tienes que reponerte bien ya que según dicen eres muy aplicada y si no podrías tener una recaída por el estrés.-recaida de que yo casi nunca me enfermo tal vez gripe pero nada grave.

-qué tipo de recaída yo nunca me enfermado de nada- pregunte papa y mama me miraron con ojos de tristeza y a mama se le salieron las lagrimas.

-porque lloras mama- pregunte

-porque a partir de la descarga tendrás problemas con el corazón amor – se soltó de los brazos de papa y me abrazo yo le devolví el abrazo hay no estaría enferma de por vida y todo por enseñarle a un hombre como se enciende el agua caliente. Como odio ser tan amable y atenta.

-no te preocupes mama todo estará bien y yo me curare- le dije de eso no estaba segura pero daría todo de mi para que una enfermedad no me ganara eso podría jurar como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan eso lo aseguro.

-bueno las visitas terminaron déjenla descansar por favor- pidió la enfermera haciendo un gesto con la mano para que salieran. A regañadientes salieron y de nuevo me quedaba solo me pusieron una inyección y me quedo completamente dormida. Al tiempo volví a despertar y para mi gran sorpresa el estaba allí otra vez dormido sobre mi estomago con su mano apretaba la mía. Se miraba tan endemoniadamente guapo así dormido con el cabello enredado y a mi lado pero no debía hacerme ilusiones no debía él solo era no ni mi amigo era solo éramos conocidos nada mas mi instinto de sobarle la cabeza salió a flote y no pude mas con el deseo. A mí me encantaba que me sobaran la cabeza cuando era pequeña y el instinto me gano. Sobe en forma circular su cabellera alborotada su remolino hacia que se le viera a un más alborotado.

-ummmmmm-ups lo desperté.

-perdón no era mi intensión despertarte le dije.- se alarmo al oírme levanto rápidamente su cabeza y se me quedo viendo todo a dormitado se mira con unos ojitos tiernos al mirarme y muy soñoliento.

-no te preocupes –me dijo y me sonrió- como te sientes? Preocupándose por mí de nuevo? No solo es mi cabeza dando vueltas por todos lados.

-gracias y cuéntame no se sabe como salieron los exámenes que me realizaron?-al oír mi pregunta sus músculos se tensaron y se agacho.

-no era mi intensión que te pasara algo así perdón yo tuve la culpa- me dijo y se miraba muy triste era la culpa lo que lo tenía allí estaba segura de eso así que me puse seria.

-no te preocupes-dije fríamente- fue mi culpa no te martirices por cosas que no valen la pena saldré de esta y será una chica normal como lo he sido hasta el día de hoy.- bueno eso creo pero tratare de hacerlo pero ahorita necesitaba que me dijeran de verdad que demonios tenia para así a tenerme a lo que venía.

-no me digas eso si mejor te diré los exámenes resultaron excelentes según el doctor te logre quitar a tiempo de la corriente eléctrica si no hubieras quedado paralitica de por vida- que paralitica no pero mejor lo dejo seguir hablando. – ahora solo padeces de asma y taquicardia nada mas – le parecía poco imbécil padecer de taquicardia podría ser fácil pero cualquier cosa un problema o algo me restaban años de vida- para los resultados que dieron fue un gran alivio para todos solo tendrás que estar en chequeos permanentes y si sientes que te falta el aire debes usar el inhalador por el asma. Ese es el informe hasta el momento señorita- me dijo poco le parecía-

-ok gracias por decírmelo sin pelos en la lengua- le dije me miro completamente serio frio su mirada fue igual fría como nunca la había visto.

-de nada llamare a una enfermera para que te venga a revisar y te pongan un sedante si – me dijo yo no quería dormir así que

- no no no no quiero dormir por favor- le dije y le tome la mano error una pequeña corriente salió de su cuerpo y se trasmitió al mío Dios porque este hombre me tiene que poner tan nerviosa es que es tan guapo.

-ok entonces te dejo- no lo que menos quería era que se fuera no me gustaba sentirme sola

-no te vayas quédate conmigo – le dije y le sonreí me miro no sé como raro pero se quedo se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y volvió a la posición que estaba.

-quieres que hablemos o solo me vas a ver -me dijo y sonrió

-hablemos- le dije y sonreí como una estúpida- mama me conto que te graduaste. Que piensas estudiar en la u.

- umm estoy en arquitectura e ingeniero civil aun no me decido-me dijo- pero eso me gusta y tu a que año vas?

-tercero si salgo de aquí si no reprobare- dije jugando – tengo mucho trabajo que hacer leer una obra saca un resumen detallado con acciones tiempos ambientes personajes y lo que pienso de sus papeles vocabulario que no sé y a ley lo tengo que hacer. Eso definitivamente estaría difícil

-umm si quieres te puedo ayudar yo ya Salí de clases y en la u ya están listos los papales para cuando yo decida inscribirme y listo así que no tengo nada que hacer.

-ok aunque mis amigas vendrán a verme y ellas también estarán aquí así que no creo me puedas ayudar mucho pero cuando lo necesite te aviso si- le dije me creía totalmente de leer esa obra en un día sola y hacer todo solo por demostrarle quien era yo y como sabia hacer las cosas.

-umm y orgullosa no cuéntame más de ti tienes novio me dijo?- me sonroje completamente yo nunca habría tenido una relación seria que durara más de 3 meses pero igual tenía un año de rechazar a todo el que se me ponía enfrente porque para ellos yo era la más bonita no lo niego pero había otras mejores en el instituto pero me daba igual.

-ehhh no no tengo y ni quiero todos son unos arrogantes y pesados a sí que mejor sola y no mal acompañada –me miro con cara de diversión-

-y tu de que te ríes te parece gracioso eh. Pues a mí no mejor cuéntame de ti tienes novia seguro tienes muchas- le dije en tono sarcástico-

- pues no solo tengo una se llama dorothy es preciosa pero hay un pequeño problema es alemana y tiene que irse con su familia así que creo que no tengo novia tengo que hablar con ella pobre mi dorothy. –hay dorothy pues qué bien que tiene novia así menos ilusiones me ago. Con él con lo guapo que es como no lo iba tener novia piensa Isabella.

-oh pobres lo siento tanto de seguro hacían una linda pareja no pero por lo visto a ti no te interesa mucho o si- lógico que lo tenía que saber si no le interesa todavía hay posibilidades para mí.

-ummmm pues la verdad no dorothy es muy tierna cariñosa pero no se no siento casi nada a demás solo tenemos tres meses de conocernos y uno de novios a sí que quizás por eso pero nada de química ni nada no sé ni porque le pedí que fuera mi novia pensándolo bien. Creo que fue una confusión ella se me insinuaba mucho y es preciosa pero no siento nada por ella.

- ahh pobre dorothy ella enamorada y tu jugando pobrecita.

- no es eso no me gusta jugar con las mujeres porque no son juguete pero ahora hay otra personas que me gusta y me hace sentir muchas cosas y será mejor que hable con ella antes de hacerla sufrir mas no crees. – quien será esa mujer hay no yo siempre maquinando cosas.

-si es cierto…

-buenas noches veo que ya despertó señorita Isabella como se siente?-me pregunto la enfermera.

-pues la verdad me siento muy bien no me duele la cabeza ni nada me senté sin ningún dolor. Si ayuda en algo verdad.- tenían que sacarme de aquí no aguantaba quería hablar con mis amigas.

-si ayuda mucho llamare al doctor para que la revise y si está bien le darán el alta. Disculpe pero hacen una hermosa pareja felicidades.

Me sonroje inmediatamente tanto se notaba que me tenia loca hay Dios cuando gire el estaba de la misma manera

-ya oíste cariño- me dijo sarcásticamente y ambos reímos a carcajadas cuando el doctor entro todavía nos reíamos .

-veo que ha amanecido muy bien señorita Isabella su novio es muy gracioso y cariñoso estos días no se ha despegado de usted día y noche- me gire a verlo y se agacho rápidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo de verdad estaría pendiente de mi le gustaría **habría servido de algo** ** la primera imagen que tuvo de mi….**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 conociéndonos

Después de que el doctor me reviso completamente me dieron el alta y Salí orgullosa y contenta del hospital con muchas pastillas y millones de citas para cada quince días. Todos estaban contentos que llegara a casa de nuevo.

-ve a tu recamara corazón cámbiate de ropa -me dijo mama eso algo raro bueno de todas formas iría no me sentía muy cómoda de vestido para estar en casa.

Subí las escaleras abrí mi cuarto camine al armario. Lo abrí empecé a buscar mis chores de estar en casa mis camisetas cuando oí unos gritos cerca de mí.

-BIENVENIDA A CASA- salte hacia a tras del susto trastrabille y por poco y caigo. Mis mejores amigas me daban la bienvenida.

-chicas me asustaron –les dije ellas solo rieron a carcajadas y yo las acompañe.

-como te sientes –pregunto Sonia-

-pues bien ahorita claro no pero tengo taquicardia y asma de por vida según me dijo Edward -y les ríe pícaramente para que se dieran cuenta que me gusta.

-ummmmm- dijo María – así que así se llama el chico guapo.

-si pero tiene novia aunque dice que alguien más le gusta y le hace sentir muchas cosas así que creo que va cortar con ella.-por quien seria todavía me lo pregunto.

-ummm pues qué bien por ti amiga -me dijo Sonia sacándome de mis pensamientos como que que bien por mi acaso ellas sabían que yo soy esa chica no no puede ser no puedo ser yo ya me lo habría dicho no.

-como yo soy esa chica?- le pregunte irónicamente porque todo mundo se enteraba de las cosas todos menos yo eso es lógico no siempre la tímida y antisocial de yo.

-hay Bella me vas a decir que quedar se viéndote dormir toda la noche es algo común no claro que no y tomarte de la mano y dormirse en tu estomago sabiendo que lo espera una cálida cama con cobijas y dormir plácidamente es normal Bella por Dios despierta ya eso no es común-eso tiene razón Sonia como pod…

Toc toc.

-hola Bella puedo entrar?- su vos que voz mire a mis amigas y me hicieron señas de que si medio me arregle.

-un momento.- respondí me tenía que poner la ropa short, camisa, me asenté el pelo me mire en el espejo y nos sentamos en la cama abrimos mi laptop y como si nada.

-pase -respondí me miro de pies a cabeza sus ojos brillaron.

-ups no sabía que tenias visitas regreso más tarde si -me dijo...

-no nosotras ya nos íbamos es muy tarde hay Dios ya me dejo el metro – de verdad eran casi las 7 a Sonia la iban a matar viva.

-Sonia perdón no era mi intensión que te dejara el metro y…

-te puedo ir a dejar si quieres y así salimos a dar una vuelta hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados verdad Bella? Como me estaba invitando a salir que como podría ser si ahhhh que digo me niego hay Dios que ago. Pronto escuche un susurro- di que sí.

-ahhh ok está bien- me pare como andaba en short se me quedo viendo como bobo.

-te eh las espero a bajo- dijo muy nervioso y apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando empezamos a gritar de la emoción el me había invitado a salir busque en mis pantalones el mejor y encontré un negro y una blusa extrapling rosada con los zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta negra de cueriza la que mama me diseño exclusiva para mí.

-bueno como me veo chicas- les pregunte.

-wauuuu.- dijo María.

-va caer redondito. Jajajajajaja. Reíamos cuando

Toc toc.

-hija puedo entrar.

-claro mama pasa -que demonios le iba a decir ella no sabía nada o si lo sabía ya se lo había dicho el o que hay Dios.

-que hermosa te ves corazón- y me dio una gran sonrisa –

-gracias mama-no sabía que decirle acaba de salir del hospital y ya iba para la calle.

-Edward me comento –Dios ya le dijo hay- que van a ir a dejar a Sonia porque ya la dejo el metro y que de allí te llevaría a comer-exacto esa parte del plan no me la sabia.- solo te pido que no regresen muy noche. Niñas esperan a Bella en la sala necesito hablar con ella un momento –esto si s puso peludo.

-claro claro Renne - cuando le dieron la espalda a mama hicieron señas después nos llamas y yo solo les sonreí.

-aja mama de que querías hablar con migo?- eso era lógico ya me iba a regañar.

-no hija solo te quería decir que tengas cuidado se que ambos se gustan y todos apoyamos la situación pero el solo un mes estará con nosotros hija no queremos que te ilusiones demasiado él tiene beca escolar de por vida en Harvard y no va a dejar sus estudios por ti corazón no te ilusiones mucho si amor.

-ok mama además no creo que llegue a mas él tiene su novia la quiera o no yo solo ni siquiera soy su amiga- hay las lagrimas delatadoras de lo que quería.

-el termino con su novia desde el accidente amor y dijo que estaría contigo que por ser tan amable y atenta te había pasado eso amor. –correcto eso tampoco lo sabía porque yo siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas ah.

-ahhh eso no lo sabía mama pero yo no quiero compañía por lastima ni por lo amable quiero compañía de amor mama así que si es por eso entonces diré no come le he dicho a Nicolás, a Fernando y a todos los demás. Así que no te preocupes yo quiero amor no lastima y si por lastima o compasión quiere estar conmigo que ni se me acerque mama- si por eso es entonces me lo sacare de la cabeza.

-como siempre tan testaruda y orgullosa hija pero en fin tu sabes lo que hace corazón.- me miro de modo maternal – te está esperando abajo – me dijo y salió.

Me termine de arreglar y me dispuse a bajar las gradas.

Cuando baje y fui a la sala estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de enfrente y mis amigas en el de la izquierda.

-bueno ya estoy lista nos vamos –pregunte y les hice un par de señas conocidas cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del institutos se posicionaron una a cada lado y caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa el nos seguía. Presiono el interruptor de seguridad del carro. Era un Ferrari negro 4 puertas hermosas igual que el dueño.

-wauuuuuuu –dijimos las tres al unisonó-impresionante –dije.

-señorita- dijo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto me tendió la mano como todo una caballero para subirme y yo la acepte gustosa sin acordarme que cuando lo tocaba sentía una corriente de calor por todo mi abrió también la puerta a mis amigas pero sin darles la mano. Rodio el carro entro y nos dirigimos a dejar a María tres cuadras y media de mi casa. Cuando bajo me hizo señas de me llamas después. Creo que él se dio cuenta porque se puso a reír tomo el control de la casetera y puso música de linkin park when they come for me empezó a sonar mi canción favorita. Comencé a tararear y lógico que se dio cuenta no.

-te gusta esa clase de música- claro que me gustaba era mi música favorita a mis amigas no les agradaba mucho pero a mi si sonia solo giro los ojos en el asiento de atrás y ya estábamos por llegar.

-gira a mano derecha –dijo sonia- aquí es dijo cuando estábamos entre te de su casa.

-espérame- le dije a Edward

-Sonia esmeralda que horas son estas de llegar-grito su madre- y en carro haber que dé la cara quiero ver el salió de inmediato pero yo ya estaba a fuera.

- mama- le dijo Sonia.

-disculpe no fue mi intensión dije pero Sonia estaba en mi casa porque acabo de salir del hospital me enferme.

-si y por eso vienen con este muchacho –dijo muy alterada- y hasta horas de la noche

-mama el no es mi novio es novio de Bella y el tuvo el gusto de venir a dejarme- la niña yesennia me miro con cara de perdón cielo.

-Perdón no sabía que tuvieras novio corazón. Mucho gusto- le dijo a Edward y le tendió la mano este se la agarro con gusto y con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba de encime le había gustado el comentario de Sonia pero ella me las pagara.

-nos vamos cielo- me dijo Edward en tono sarcástico y me tomo de la cintura otra corriente atravesó mi cuerpo desde donde él me había tocado hasta mi corazón.

-claro amor – le dije y le sonreí- solo me despido adelántate ya te alcanzo.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su lujoso coche yo me acerque a Sonia y dije

-esta me las pagaras querida- y le sonreí – adiós niña Yesennia disculpe la hora.

-no corazón no te preocupes. Camine hasta el coche y entre me miraba raro

- te gusto el paseo corazón- me dijo sarcásticamente

-ya deja de fingir y vámonos a casa si? – le dije como si mama no me hubiera dicho nada sonrió puso el mismo disco. Cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado a un restaurante algo caro no fije como se llamaba ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-entramos señorita- me dijo y me señalo con un gesto de la mano que pasara así lo hice y él me venía siguiendo cuando entramos me abrió la puerta para que pasara pidió una mesa para dos. Me jalo la silla para que me sentara y luego me acerco como todo un caballero, llamo al mesero

- que vas a comer?- me pregunto. Me tendió el menú había ravioles, carne a la parilla y a la plancha lasaña, pollo pero para no detenerme pedí lo segundo que vi

-umm carne a la parilla término medio por favor- le dije al mesero

-y de tomar- pregunto el mismo- tenemos licuados naturales jugo de naranja, de piña de fresa de guineo con leche y coco.

-de coco está bien- el coco es mi fruta favorita.

- a mi me trae lasaña y un licuado de guineo por favor.

-ahorita joven- dijo el mesero y se retiro.

-te gusta el restaurante- me pregunto tenia ventanales de vidrio, un paisaje hermoso, se miraba el pequeño bosque de la ciudad, estaba bien decorada todo era de madera con dibujos de flores mariposas, platos de comida en los postes , en el fondo estaba un cuadro de un paisaje muy hermoso era quizás una parte del bosque con flores hermosas grandes árboles alrededor de ellas y al fondo una pequeña cabaña se miraba precioso.

-si me encanta todo es muy bonito.- le dije y le di una gran sonrisa.

-esa sonrisa me encanta- me dijo y me quede paralizada completamente nadie había sido tan directo con migo. No hace falte decir que mis mejillas quedaron rojas como un tomate.

-ehh si gracias-le dije nerviosamente. Gracias a Dios el mesero apareció con la comida. Nos sirvió el mesero no me quitaba la vista de encima y yo solo me agache nunca podía estar con esas personas así o entablar una conversación con alguien siempre me daba pena.

-algo mas- pregunto y me miro a mi yo solo meneé la cabeza en señal de lo contrario. Pero lo que más me extraño fue el tono en que Edward le contesto.

-no retírese- estaba furioso y se notaba en su mirada su tono de voz me miraba completamente enojado para no mirarlo comencé a comer. La comida estaba riquísima la carne súper blandita con un sabor exquisito el licuado igual eta casi solo de coco porque sabía exactamente a coco no como otros que saben más a agua que a coco.

-te gusto la comida- me pregunto cuando el ya había terminado. Como no gustarme.

-claro estuvo exquisita- le dije y sonreí- gracias no te hubieras molestado no era necesario.

- no es ninguna molestia- me dijo al contrario es un placer invitar a una señorita tan bonita como tu hasta el mesero quería contigo - me dijo en tono burlón.

- ehhhhhhhh… si aja…- me sonroje y me agache el aprovecho y pidió la cuenta no dejo que el mesero dijera la cuenta en alto miro el papel puso unos cuantos billetes y le dijo

-lo de mas es su propina. Me ayudo a levantarme me dio su mano y yo la tome gustosa pero esa corriente me inundó de nuevo cada vez que lo tocaba.

-estas bien -me pregunto al ver mi cara contrariada- te llevo al doctor si te sientes mal.

-no, estoy bien no te preocupes.- le sonreí para que viera que estaba bien caminos a la par quito la alarma del coche. Me abrió la puerta y me volvió a dar la mano la tome pero ahora recordando la corriente cuando lo tocaba. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, arranco y nos fuimos a casa al llegar lo mismo me abrió la puerta me dio la mano acepte la corriente de nuevo cerro puso el seguro y caminamos a casa. No era tan tarde las 9 30 de la noche el tiempo se iba volando en su compañía que no sentí las horas a su lado. Saque las llaves de mi pantalón y quite llave entramos mama estaba en la cocina y la fui a saludar.

-hola mama ya venimos-me sonrió.

-yo pensé que se habían perdido y por eso no venían. Tu papa ya se fue a costar no ha pegado el ojo en tres días amor. Hola Edward –lo saludo- tus papas ya se fueron para la casa han conseguido alquilar una casita –los dos los miramos con cara de no saber nada yo tenía la esperanza que se iban a quedar el mes en casa e iba a conocer mejor a Edward que toda la familia -a tres casas de aquí si quieres que Bells te lleve ella conoce muy bien verdad hija.

-si claro mama-me estaba regañando por la hora y ya me mandaba de regreso con el afuera quien entiende a las mamas.-vamos le dije

-claro –salimos de la cocina y caminamos juntos de nuevo a la calle. De repente me tomo de la mano y me susurro al oído

-te quiero- que me quería hay esta corriente porque no me puedo acostumbrar a ella o dejar de sentirla porque pero ahora qué demonios le contestaba. No me le iba lanzar a si por así no tenía ni 5 días de conocerlo acaba de salir del hospital y no he hecho absolutamente nada. Nos quedamos en silencio. Y luego siguió hablando.

- sabes termine con mi novia el día después de que te conocí pero me dio miedo decirte que no tenía a nadie porque no te conocía y podías pensar que soy un aventado y no lo soy. Me gustaste desde que te vi no sé si crees en el amor a primera vista pero yo si y me enamore de ti mis padres te aceptan sin conocerte pero no se que sientes tu por mí no estás obligada a decirme nada si así lo deseas.- que me quería mi corazón latía a mil por hora me comencé a sentir un poco mareada Dios que me pasaba- bella te pasa algo te sientes mal?

-ehhh no me siento bien estoy mareada nos podemos sentar por favor- al decir esto me tomo de la cintura de inmediato paso mi mano sobre su hombro y me cargo hasta la casa le di las llaves abrió sin bajarme y me acomodo en el sillón.

-te sientes mejor- me pregunto y se miraba triste sus ojos ya no brillaron escuche unos pasos que se acercaban.

-hija por dios que paso aquí- lo miro y la pregunta se la dirigió a él muy enfadada casi le pegaba solo con la vista.

-nada solo me puse mareada mama Edward exagera un poco ya me siento un poco mejor – me gire y me senté en el sillón mama se quedo más tranquila.

-voy por un vaso de agua.-dijo yo solo gire mis ojos. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abraso esa corriente por Dios que se me pase ya esto. Me recosté sobre su pecho y me susurro al oído.

-quisieras ser mi novia corazón no tengo mucho tiempo aquí lo se se que no me conoces ni yo mucho a ti pero quisiera poder conocerte y que me dejaras cuidar este pequeño corazón - me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejía- no te pido un si pero si un tal vez un conozcámonos pero si no me quieres o no sientes nada por mi dímelo y me alejare si pero dímelo.

-ehhhhhhh… yo –y mama que aparecía en la entrada de la sala.

-veo que ya estas mejor pero aquí está el vaso con agua. Y salió de la sala casi corriendo

-que …me decías-me dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-ehhh yo no sé por dónde empezar yo… bueno tu … si me … gustas… -me puse roja como un tomate.-pero no quiero llevar las cosas a la carrera no te conozco para nada apenas se qué clase de música te gusta que ya terminaste el bachillerato que tienes beca de por vida en Harvard que no sabes que vas estudiar si pero nada más y tú no sabes mucho de mí y tu si me ….encantas- le dije en un susurro .nunca me había sentido yo era muy tímida pero con el no se me salían las cosas yo y mi bocota. Pero el no decía nada estaba callado me levante y lo mire.

-gracias con eso estoy bien se que te gusto y que no me dices si porque no me conoces pero te aseguro que si me conocerás te diré todo lo que pueda de mi y te demostrare como soy. - Me quede boba mirándolo completamente es que es tan guapo por Dios .

-ok bueno… eh … hoy no hice casi nada de trabajo y tengo mucho … eh tengo que ir a trabajar.

-ok quedamos en que te ayudaría y no están tus amigas a si que por qué no vas a traer tus cosas y trabajamos aquí porque mi hermana esta en tu cuarto dormida supongo y no le agradara la bulla al igual que a tu hermano en su cuarto no crees?- eh tenía toda la razón le diré a mama ya era un poco noche pero igual ella estaba trabajando en nuevos vestidos así que se quedaría hasta noche .

-ok le preguntare a mama si tenemos la obra en casa ok y si no la tengo que comprar .- me levante del sillón me sentía tan feliz saber que me quería uff si que era bueno eso.

-mama mama tenemos la obra que te dije en casa.- ojala que la tuviera por Dios quería trabajar con el ahora era jueves y la tarea es para el otro miércoles .tendría que poner manos a la obra si quería salir con el el fin de semana.

-si hija está en la biblioteca que vas a trabajar de noche.- me pregunto con cara de sospecha.

-ehhh si mama Edward se presto para ayudarme hacer la tarea. – que me diga que si por Dios quería conocer más a Edward no tengo mucho tiempo menos de un mes.

-si hija claro solo que ten cuidado con lo que te dije.

-si mama no te preocupes ya hablamos de eso. Y estamos de acuerdo si- me miro incrédula asintió Salí para la biblioteca él me vio pasar y me siguió me tomo de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras. Entre a mi cuarto muy despacio y Karla estaba acostada en mi cama súper dormida me siguió a la biblioteca abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude y busque la obra la biblioteca era pequeña al lado de la puerta hacia la izquierda empezaban los estante pegados a la pared hasta mitad del cuarto en la esquina un escritorio y la otra puerta que casi siempre se mantenía con llave porque casi solo yo entraba allí. Busque la obra por orden alfabético y la encontré.

-aquí esta. Y la saque me di cuenta que era súper delgada 100 páginas no era nada a comparación de las otras que me habían dejado. Me percate que Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-que es lo que tanto me miras-pregunte.

-lo hermosa que eres –eso ya lo sabía mucho me lo decían pero no tenía el mismo peso que cuando él me lo decía a mí.

-gracias… vamos a trabajar si- esa era la verdad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no hecho nada.

-vamos yo te ayudo.-bajamos las escaleras jale la pequeña mesa que había a mano izquierda de la juguetera. Cuando él vio la obra se rio francamente.

-esta obra es muy bonita- me dijo entonces el tenia el mismo gusto de la profesora.

-umm a mi no me parece que el nombre es algo raro no crees.

-claro que no es muy interesante que tenemos que hacer respecto a esto.- me dijo y levanto la obra.

- dividir la en acciones.

-ah eso es fácil-para mí era muy aburrido la literatura no era mi fuerte. El me empezó a relatar la obra y a decirme como lo de las acciones y así paso mucho tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta según el ya casi habíamos terminado y era la 1 de la mañana nos dimos buenas noches y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Dormí tranquilamente como casi todas las noches cuando desperté ya era tardísimo las 9 30 de la mañana Karla ya estaba despierta por lo visto no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ellas por el pequeño accidente pero trataría la manera de llevarme bien con ellas. Me levante de mi cama la arregle jale la toalla del armario y me metí al baño el agua estaba helada pero no quería que me diera otra descarga. Me cambien baje a la cocina prepare mi desayuno mama estaría en el centro de modas era viernes decidí subir a terminar mi tarea Karla estaba en la habitación cuando entre.

-hola como estas- me pregunto-anoche no sentí a qué horas entraste.

-venimos a las 9 30 pero me puse hacer la tarea pendiente y Edward me ayudo y nos acostamos a la 1 por eso.

-uuuuuuuu y que paso anoche a ver cuéntame- y me hizo señas de que me sentara en la cama. Le conté todo lo que había pasado lo que él me dijo lo que yo dije lo que dijo mama y todo.

-mi hermano no es así el es calmado pero yo he hablado con él y le encantas lo que pasa es que tiene miedo a perderte nos vamos en menos de tres semanas y no se hablan mucho no se conocen no se deberían hablar más salir a pasear el tiempo vuela.-yo sabía perfectamente eso pero no me apresurar pero es que él están guapo tan lindo conmigo pero no debo apresurar las cosas.

-si el tiempo no nos ayuda pero no quiero dejarme llevar Karla no quiero ilusionarme y cuando el llegue a la u encuentre una más bonita que yo y yo quede lastimada eso no se lo permitiré que se burlen de mi.- yo sabía perfectamente lo que quería y lo que quiero quiero un amor de verdad uno que no me deje que sea la persona que me quiera y me respete eso.

-bueno ustedes sabrán lo que hacen pero yo solo le digo que Edward nunca se ha comportado así.

Tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo así que tenía que empezar al retomar mi tarea me di cuenta que ya estaba terminada y en una página estaba escrita una nota para mí que decía:

_Hola me tome el atrevimiento de terminar tu tarea no se nota mucho la diferencia de letras aunque la tuya es más hermosa claro._

_Quería saber si quisieras ir a mi fiesta de graduación aun no lo he celebrado y pues será dentro de 1 semana y también si quisieras ser mi acompañante? Lo sé es muy apresurado pero quería que me acompañases. Tkm_

_Atte.: Edward C._

Wauuu me invito a su fiesta de graduación y quiere que se su acompañante. Eso si que no me lo esperaba definitivamente que no él es el. Ok le diría a mama y a papa que si me daban permiso iría pero hay Dios si que estaba emocionada ir a los ángeles California yo no conocía pero definitivamente me gustaría y mas estando con el seria espectacular. Le diré a mama cuando venga y si no me dejan mucho trabajo el instituto iré. Tome mi móvil.

-María como estas no te reganaron por lo tarde que llegaste ayer?-pregunte no me había podido comunicar con ella. Salió el aviso de mensaje enviado ahorita estaríamos en clase de historia y no quería que la regañaran mas.

Pase hablando con María contándole todo lo que me había dicho y todo hasta cuando salieron del instituto a las 3 y me vino a buscar pasamos toda la tarde hablando y poniéndome al día con las clases ya que me sentía mejor iría al instituto el lunes así no me retrasaría y tendría tiempo de ir a la fiesta,

El fin de semana paso muy rápido salimos al cine a ver una película me invito a cenar de nuevo dimos vueltas en el parque hablamos de muchas cosas colores películas libros series de televisión y de todo termine mis trabajos a tiempos y el día lunes llego me levante a las 5 30 para arreglarme y desayunar.

-hija el desayuno está servido. Mama siempre preparaba el desayuno todos las mañanas solo que ahora iría sola ya que Ali por ser de cursar noveno salió el día viernes por lo menos ella descansaba eso era un alivio aunque ella estaría con sus amigas todo el día y se fuera por una semana con Natalie a Illinois pero ella así es feliz estando con ellas y yo solo la apoyaba.

-ya ahorita bajo mama.

Me mire por última vez en el espejo mi pelo se miraba bien ok Salí de mi habitación baje a la cocina.

-buenos días- salude cuando entre a la cocina y me admire al verlo allí sentado en el banco de la cocina desayunando entre le sobe un poco la cabeza y le di un beso de buenos días a mama.

-buenos días cariño – dijo mama. Me senté en un banco junto a él mama me sirvió el desayuno y empecé a comer cuando vi la hora faltaban 20 minutos para las 7 Dios hoy si llegaría tarde.

- ya me voy- dije sin terminar de comer.

-hay hija siempre corriendo nunca desayunas bien te dará anemia. – hay mi mama siempre con sus cosas. .

-mama no exageres –le dije.

-yo te llevare-interrumpió Edward me quede sorprendida definitivamente que quería que le dijera que si. Mama me miro y me asintió para que aceptara.

-ok entonces ya bajo de todas formas ya es tarde.-le dije sonreí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a cepillarme los Dientes sin despertar a Karla que a un seguía dormida. Luego jale mi mochila y Salí igual corriendo. Al bajar me lo encontré endemoniadamente guapo como él es velo esperándome con los brazos cruzados me hacia suspirar.

-hola de nuevo nos vamos?

-claro corazón- me dijo caminamos hacia la puerta y me tomo de la mano yo no sé la negué me sentía bien así con el tranquila ah y mi corazón y la corriente que emergía de alguna parte de su cuerpo y se traspasaba al mío de igual o de mayor intensidad . Abrió la puerta del copiloto me tendió la mano camino hacia el otro lado y encendió el carro le indique donde quedaba el instituto puso música y en eso éramos iguales la misma clase de música. Cuando llegamos al instituto todos se nos quedaban viendo quien no un Ferrari al final de clases dos semanas y adiós hasta el nuevo año él como todo un caballero salió y me abrió la puerta arg pero todas se lo comían vivo y se me dio cólera me lleno de…. Celos. Cuando me baje todas me miraban con cara de envidia y de resentimientos.

-si que tienes mucho admiradores- me dijo

-si a pesar de que no me llevo con todos pues si algo pero nadie me parece y a todos los he rechazado- tenía que dejar muy claro que no soy de esas no

-me encanta eso.- me dijo cerca del oído tenerlo tan cerca me dio nervios y esa corriente- me tengo que ir te vengo a recoger?- me pregunto lógico que le diría que si.

-si claro a las 3 te espero si- le sonreí y por primera vez le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre

-_te quiero-_ me despedí con un gesto de la mano dejándolo paralizado por qué no se movió yo entre al instituto. El día trascurrió normal de lenguaje a ciencias a química física historia biología y física. En física estaba demasiado nerviosa sabia que él me recogería y además María y Sonia no dejaban de preguntarme

-bueno andan o no, que te venga a dejar de por sí ya es raro y que te venga a traer también no será que nos estas ocultando algo.

-yo no me molesta que piensen eso de mi si desde el principio les conté también les conté que me pedio que fuera su acompañante par su fiesta que será el próximo sábado a por cierto mi mama me está haciendo un vestido se ve precioso pero no se a papa no le agrada mucho la idea pero mama lo está convenciendo.

Ring ring el toque de salida me cambie rápidamente claro mis amigas se dieron cuenta de la prisa

-uuuuuuuuuuuu alguien está muy contenta porque será, será el nuevo chico uuu-me molestaban pero no me importaba camine por los pasillos del instituto lo más rápido que pude cuando al fin Salí al parque vi el Ferrari negro y con el recostado sobre la puerta del copiloto muchas chicas se le acercaban y lo saludaban pero el ya me había visto y comenzó a caminar y yo hacia el cuándo nos encontramos me abrazo y me levanto y me dio muchas vueltas cuando al fin me bajo me sentía un poco mareada la corriente todavía la sentía en mi cuerpo mi corazón latía muy rápido.

-nos… nos vamos no me… siento muy… bien-logre terminar de decir rápidamente abrió la puerta del carro y corrió para comenzar la marcha.

- te sientes mejor?- se miraba muy preocupado y triste.

-si mucho mejor creo que las vueltas me marearon pero no es de importancia le dije. Repentinamente paro el carro me tomo una mano y me dijo:

-perdón por hacerte esto si yo … si yo no te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras nada de e…-me enojaba que se culpara de las cosas y si por eso quería ser algo mío no lo iba a lograr así que lo corte tajantemente.

-no te preocupes por eso y si por lastima quiere andar conmigo te informo que no necesito de ella para seguir me entendiste-le dije y me baje rápidamente del carro caminaba o estaba lejos de casa así que seguí caminando. Sentí los neumáticos de un auto acercarse pero me dio igual estaba totalmente enfadada con el no era justo si me quería quería que me quisiera de verdad no por lastima compasión arg mis lagrimas salían por todos lado e inesperadas sentí una mano que me jalaba y la corriente y el tamaño de sus manos me dijo que era el que venía de tras de mi me jalo e iso que me girara para que lo viera fijamente.

-que quieres- le pregunte- no crees que ya es suficiente que me tengas lastimas y por eso quieres estar conmigo.

-claro que no Bella yo no sé cómo es que puedes pensar eso de mi yo te quiero y de verdad. Tomo mi cara y me beso. Nunca nadie me había besado así sus labios eran suaves y tierno la forma en cómo los movía ahh me sentía en el cielo completamente el beso se hizo más largo y apasionado no saliendo de lo normal- ya ves te quiero me dijo no sientes la verdad en mis palabras pues siéntelas en mis besos. Yo todavía estaba en shock por el beso que me había dado la corriente fue más intensa uff.

-pues no no siento nada- fingí quise girarme pero él no me lo permio.

-hablemos sé que no fue la mejor manera de demostrarte lo que siento pero me moría por probar tus labios- yo también cada vez que lo miraba me daban esas ganas de besarlo aunque no siempre lo aceptaba. Ah pero que bien besa es genial cada vez más ganas me van a dar de besarlo. Pero tenía que resistir eso era lo correcto no tenia que ilusionare no, no podía él se iba a ir y yo me voy a quedar tirada así que no .

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar Edward suéltame- me jale forcejee pero nada el me jalaba asía una de las bancas que estaban cerca y me hizo que me sentara.-no Edward déjame ir suéltame por favor si me quieres de verdad déjame no te quiero lastimar pero suéltame.-Nada no me soltaba que hombre más testarudo. Al fin logre zafármele cuando le hile pensar que lo dejaría hablar pero no no lo dejaría no me dejaría lastimara. Camine sola por las calles hacia mi casa cuando llegue estaban todos porque estaba el auto de Carlisle y de papa. Abrí la puerta y el salió a recibirme.

-hola perdón perdón por intentar que me olleras no era esa la forma perdóname-decía atropelladamente mientras ingresaba a la casa eso si que me gusto que respetara mi decisión. Dios este hombre cada día me encanta más.

-ok no hay problema dame tiempo es que tengo miedo –dije sin pensarlo – que me dejes cuando te vayas a la u y te enamores de otra y yo quede tirada y lo sabes eso es nada mas si.

-no te voy a dejar corazón te quiero y de verdad y lo sabes entonces iras todavía a la fiesta?

-claro que si iré- le dije sonriente mama y papa me había dado permiso de ir aunque no muy convencidos ir a los Ángeles seria nuevo nunca había salido sola y con alguien que me encanta menos pero igual iría si iría.

-cariño cielo.-se oía que mama venia- oh cariño te necesito en la sala de costura urgentemente te tengo que tallar el vestido Edward me la prestarías un momento te conviene mucho y lo sabes-le guiño el ojo estos dos se traían algo entre manos pero no me importaba si me dejaban ir con él a la fiesta..

-ven sube necesito tallártelo esta precioso bueno para mí pero no se que dirás tu.-hay mi madre era única ella siempre se subestimaba y realmente era buena si no, no trabajara con the best moda`s fashion.

-claro que me gustara mama todo lo que haces para mí me gusta- cuando entramos en la habitación me quede boquiabierta era un vestido gris precioso de tirares de amarrar en el cuello con encajes arriba de los pechos encima de ello unos traslapes formando una tipo "x" debajo de ellos seguían los grupeados solo de la izquierda a terminar en disminución en el lado derecho uniéndolos una pequeña pero preciosa flor de la misma tonalidad y caer como en aumento con media cola. Estaba sorprendidísima mama casi nunca tenía esa inspiraciones tan notorias pero ahora si que se había lucido y para mí .

-wauuuuuuu ma esta precioso- corrí a la puerta y le di un gran y caluroso abrazo.-espero no diseñes otro igual o parecido.

-una modista nunc repite sus vestidos amor y más si es mi hija

-gracias mamy por eso te quiero. - ella sabía que no solo era por eso si no por lo excelente madre que era.

-yo también te quiero hija pero ese día no quedaras a menor altura que ninguna de las que ande en esa fiesta.

La semana fue pasando lentamente quizás porque ya esperaba que fuera viernes para salir…

Cuando al fin llego el viernes tan esperado por mi y quizás por el también. Me levante temprano me tenía que alistar y mi maleta de viaje ya que regresaríamos el domingo por la noche porque son ocho horas de viaje me puse el pantalón negro que tanto me gustaba con bordados en las bolsas traseras. Una blusa morada de tirantes con estampado plata en forma de mariposas adelante. Los accesorios igual a tono plata junto con unos zapatos cerrados con punta con lentejuelas encima así no tendría que cargar otros zapatos de tacón solo mis zapatillas, mi ropa de dormir , la ropa de cambio para el domingo mi vestido iría en gancho con dos bolsas de protección para que no le pase nada y colgado en el Ferrari de Edward. Baje a la cocina mama nos estaba preparando la el desayuno antes de partir.

-hola mama buenos días-la salude alegremente se notaba demasiado la emoción que sentía.

-hola corazón que contenta amanecimos hoy porque será ummm?-mama me conocía perfectamente y a ella no le podía ocultar nada era i confidente y una de mis mejores amigas a la vez.

-tu sabes porque ma no tengo porque decírtelo si ya lo sabes.-le dije ella solo rodo sus ojos verdes e hizo un mojin. Luego se oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras de pronto apareció en la entrada de la cocina más guapo que nunca venia con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una camisa beige y zapatos a tono con su pelo como siempre algo alborotado por su gran remolino pero se miraba bien.

-buenos días que tal amanecieron-saludo.

-muy bien Edward y tu como amaneciste ya listo para lidiar con la señorita caprichos- a mi mama ella era única.

-mama- respondí algo enojada.

-si claro pero ella no me molesta.

-gracias-le respondí termine de desayunar me levante para cepillarme los dientes antes de salir baje mi pequeña maleta luego baje el vestido y lo tendí en el sofá para que no se me ajara. De pronto sentí unos brazos fuertes que me abrazaban por atrás y por la corriente me indicaba quien era mi amado aunque no lo hubiera visto.

-hola corazón lista para irnos-me susurro al oído la corriente se incremento aun mas este hombre me volverá loca Dios.-porque yo si estoy listo para irme con la persona más linda de este mundo.

-con quien- le pregunte haciéndome la que no sabía.

-contigo cariño con quien más si no hay mujer más hermosa que tu y te tengo una sorpresa -me dijo que hay no por favor me volveré loca con palabras bonitas, regalos, cenas, invitaciones para salir y sorpresas no lograre resistirme mucho a sus encantos.

-como que sorpresa de que se trata todo esto Edward Cullen dime ahhh-le dije algo enojada. El me seguía abrazando y me giro para quedar de frente.

-nada de importancia corazón mío- la corriente comenzó a aumentar un poco más cuando se acerco delicadamente y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla-te quiero mucho como nunca he llegado a querer a alguien más.

-eh… eh.. Yo también te quiero Edward y lo sabes.-la corriente se hacía más intensa mi deseo por besarlo incremento a gran escala pero no debía primero sería su novia para que él se diera cuenta de que me muero por besarlo y que el primer beso me encanto aunque se lo negué rotundamente.

-si lo sé corazón y se también porque no estás conmigo pero te demostrare que no es así estos días que pasemos juntos será increíbles te lo aseguro.

-eso espero porque no me gustaría perderte-se lo dije no sé ni cómo pero lo dije con el definitivamente hablo de mas.

-wauuuu eso no lo esperaba entonces me quieres más de lo que me imagine que bien estoy feliz.- Me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo no sentí cuando y que horas estaban nuestros padres ahí y espero que no hayan oído nada que los hiciera arrepentirse de dejarnos ir solo.

-ummm umm ummmm- ambos giraos y nos soltamos del abrazo.- bueno creo que es hora de empezar a meter las cosas a coche- dijo Carlisle yo me sonroje y mi corazón latía muy pero muy rápido pero era la emoción que sentía me sentía un poco mareada pero no dije nada por miedo a que me llevaran donde el doctor y no me dejaran ir. Me dirigí a la cocina tome un poco de agua y cuando regrese todos estaban ayudando a subir las cosas al coche solo mama estaba en el estar esperándome.

-hija ten mucho cuidado no me gustaría verte sufrir pero si ambos se quieren pues estén juntos pero tu ten mucho cuidado ya sabes el otro año va para Harvard y tu a terminar el bachillerato por favor si no te enamores y si ya lo estas por favor fíjate bien corazón es lo único que pedimos y digo así porque Charlie también los apoya amor solo que por favor cuídense y al venir me cuentas como estuvieron las sorpresas.-porque siempre era yo la ultima enterase de las cosas.

-mama tú lo… sabias… y no me dijiste nada.-le dije súper enojada

-claro que no te lo iba a decir es una sorpresa que Edward te tiene preparado y yo no se la voy a arruinar y ahora ve sube ve con él- me dijo con una sonrisa camine directamente al auto como siempre el muy caballeroso e ayudo a subir nos esperaba un largo camino por recorrer pero a su lado tal vez no sería tanto todo junto las supuestas sorpresas que ya quería saber que eran la fiesta y todo esto me tiene súper emocionada ya quería saber la curiosidad me está matando…

Bueno gracias a Lisssbeth y a ExodoOo por su apoyo ya que es m i primer fanfic y pues me ilusiona mucho y bueno si hay personas que leen y no comentan espero que se animen d verdad ayuda y levanta el ánimo.

Y por último la aproxima actualización será el lunes . Nos vemos y gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 las sorpresas.

-estas cansada- e pregunto cuando ya llevábamos 4 horas de viaje por la carretera.

-no nada y tu- aunque sabía que iba un poco cansada por ir sentada todo el tiempo a su lado no era tanto además escuchamos el mismo tipo de música .

- no pero ya casi son las doce pasaremos a comer te parece descansamos y luego seguiremos

- claro que si, si crees que no nos retrasaremos mucho entonces de acuerdo tu mandas.-al oír mis palabras me arrepentí de lo dicho no debería darle tanta seguridad a pesar de lo que mama me dijo antes de salir debería de pensarlo bien ya que no quería sufrir al que él se fuera y me dejara eso sería mucho para mí y con esta enfermedad peor aunque a un así no se me había dado mucho gracias Dios a pesar de todas las emociones que he pasado últimamente a su lado me he sentido bien. Poco a poco fuimos llegando y pasamos a un restaurante. era un lugar grande con un bar a mano derecha el mesero se acerco.

-que desean comer- y nos entrego el menú

- Bella que vas a pedir – me pregunto.

-yo umm carne a la parrilla pero me pueden cambiar el arroz por un papa al horno.

-si claro señorita y usted joven.

-lo miso que la señorita - y me sonrió. El mesero se fue.

-que te dijo tu mama no te dijo nada de la sorpresa o si- su cara se puso seria como enojado a si que me apresure a contestar.

-no claro que mama no me ha dicho nada solo me dijo que tuviéramos precaución en la fiesta nada mas. En ese momento el mesero se acerco con la comida y me miro no se cómo bueno si lo sabia en la forma de cómo te ven cuando les gustas Edward lo miro con ojos asesinos el mesero sirvió la comida sin mas ni mas y se retiro.

-ya ves si estuvieras conmigo nadie osara en mirarte asi sabiendo que estas ocupada.- me dijo con tono y cara muy serio.

- hay Edward si tu…- y me quede callada porque no quería que arriesgar su futuro por mi aunque eso seria una gran muestra de amor pero no podía y no debia decírselo .

- si yo que - me pregunto y me miro con esos ojos de gatito con botas para que le dijera ehh que le digo ya se.

-si tu insistieras mas te diría que si -le dije aun sabiendo que sufriría al verlo ir pero bueno el realmente me gustaba y mucho.

- ok entonces insistiré mas si tu quieres corazón. Comimos tranquilamente luego el pidió la cuenta y me abrazo por la cintura enfrente de el mesero. Cuando salimos lo mire con cara seria.

-hey no seas asi el pobre solo se estaba echando un taquito de ojo- le dije y le sonreí.

-si esta bien que se lo eche con otra no con la mujer que quiero que sea mi novia no crees.- me miro muy serio yo solo me rei a carcajadas.

-de que te ries no es gracioso.

-claro que si es gracioso verte celoso ese lado no lo conocía de ti.

-vamonos ya- camino hacia la puerta me abrió la puerta del copiloto rodeo el carro y nos fuimos durante todo el camino no hablamos mucho solo el sonido de la música era el que interrumpía nuestro indefinido silencio cuando vi el rotulo de welcome to the angeles california me alegre ya habiamos llegado. Al fin después de ocho horas de camino.

entramos al hotel donde se haría la fiesta nos parqueamos era un hotel de lujo definitivamente caminamos a la recepción.

-buenas noches en que les podemos servir- pregunto amablemente el recepcionista.

-tengo una recepción a nombre de Edward cullen.

-permitame -pidio el recepcionista busco en la computadora pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin volvió hablar.- si señor sus habitaciones son las numero 30 y 31 respectivamente en el tercer piso de la suite presidencial señor sus llaves- nos tendio las llaves y dijo- sus maletas llegaran en unos momentos gracias por su asistencia pasen adelante siéntanse como en su hogar buenas noches.

-vamos por el ascensor.- al llegar a la suite me dijo- espero te sientas cómoda alístate porque a las 7 30 tenemos la cena en uno de los restaurantes del hotel corazón.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su habitación yo hice lo mismo.

La habitación era preciosa grande a mano izquierda un sillón en la esquina enfrente de la cama esta la televisión siguiendo la televisión a pocos pasos esta una puerta que conduce al baño al salir en esa misma dirección esta el armario cerca de la cama con puertas corredisas y pegada al lado derecho esta el teléfono con una mesa de noche. La habitación tenia acabados en azul y verde que juntos hacían ver mas decorada la misma. De repente se ollo el toque de la puerta.

Toc toc

-señorita sus maletas-susurro el botones abri la puerta el entro las puso a un lado de la cama

-buenas noches espero que su recamara sea de su agrado con permiso.

-es propio. Cuando salió me dirigí a abrir la maleta sacar las cosas de aseo, colgar mi vestido de mañana y a darme una ducha de agua caliente. El agua estaba tan tibia que no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo pase en la ducha hasta que se termino Sali. Me puse un vestido negro strapling con unos zapatos a juego ya que Edward dijo que era uno de los mejores restaurantes del hotel mire e l reloj y faltaban 5 para las 7 30 espere la hora sentada en mi cama no era mucho tiempo la verdad pero me sentía inquieta no se pero sentía algo en mi pecho raro no se.

Toc toc sono la puerta saque las llaves mi bolso y Sali.

-wauuuu estas muy hermosa- me dijo sentía mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo leve.

-gracias igual. Y a donde vamos.

-sera la primera sorpresa de esta noche corazón. Te había dicho el dia de hoy lo mucho que te quiero-me pregunto.

- no hoy no me lo habías dicho pero gracias.- con el difinitamente no podía mantener mis pensamientos ocultos todo se me Salia por arte de magia.

-vamos que las sorpresas son muchas y la noche es corta.- me dijo me tomo del brazo caminamos hacia el ascensor marco el piso 5 cuando salimos era el area de restaurante.

-no quiero que veas nada hasta que lleguemos.- Dicho esto sentí una tela sobre mis ojos y la presión que ejercían en mi cabeza para amarrarlo.- dame tu mano y dejate guiar no dejare que te pase nada.

-me las pagaras Edward lo que menos me gustan es que me priven de mis sentidos.- no había terminado de hablar cuando comenzamos a caminar recto no se cuanto tiempo pero yo lo sentí algo largo.

-ten cuidado hay unas cuantas gradas al frente.- me dijo al momento las sentí comenzamos a subir por ellas hasta que de pronto me sentí sola y me di cuenta que Edward ya no me sostenía me dio miedo.

- Edward donde estas-dije moviendo mis manos para tratar de sentirlo cerca de mi.

-aquí estoy Bella no te preocupes.- sentí su mano quitarme las vendas de los ojos los abrí con cuidado la luz me molesto un poco pero cuando me logre acostumbrar mire un salón con una mesa en el centro velas regadas por toda las estancia iluminando hermosamente el lugar unos globos en unas esquinas todos con la misma frase: "_Te Quiero Bella" _ el suelo preciosamente decorado con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas el lugar en si era precioso.

-te gusta- me pregunto Edward eso era inevitable.

-me encanta gracias Edward- fue lo único sensato que logre decir, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro donde estaba la mesa tomo la silla para que me sentara y luego como todo un caballero me acerco a la mesa el se sentó llamo al mesero.

-el menú por favor-pidió el mesero lo entrego.

-Bella cariño que deseas comer. –mire el menú todo era comida italiana en las carnes había ossobuco, bistecca alla fiorentina, bollito misto, stracotto al Barolo en sopas había busecca, vitello tonato, tocato , missicani, abbacchio.

- umm yo quiero bistecca alla fiorentina.- respondí con mi muy buen acento italiano.

-yo quiero un bollito misto.

-y de tomar- pregunto el mesero en los vinos había diversidad. Bianco di Custoza, Collio Pinot Bianco, Prosecco, Recioto Amarone Soave. Barbera d'Alba, Barolo, Dolcetto y Moscato d'Asti., Brunello di Montalcino, Chianti, Orvieto Classico, Verdicchio, Vernaccia di San Gimignano, Vino Nobile di Montepulciano.Lacio Frascati, Torre Ercolana, Marsala.

-marsala- pidió Edward. El mesero se retiro con nuestro pedido yo tadavia no podía creer lo que Edward había echo para llenar un salón de rosas decoraciones por todos lados fue genial.

-eh… gracias Edward todo esta muy bonito no te hubieras molestado

-no es ninguna molestia eso es para que la chica que quiero me diga que si y además no ha terminado las sorpresa falta muchas mas todavía no te preocupes.

-hay Edward gracias eres un sol.

-bailamos- dijo tomo el control del estéreo y sono una música suave pero agradable.

-claro- me dio la mano y comenzamos a bailar la música era tan suave hasta que descubri que era careles whisper bailar con carlos fue increíble no se cuanto tiempo ni cuantas canciones bailamos pero fue tan interesante agradable armonioso no se como describir las sensaciones que sentí alegría tristeza, amor, dolor pero todas juntas me pusieron a flor de piel.

-sabes contigo me siento tan libre me siento yo mismo- me dijo al oído que la corriente que ya sentía se incremento a un mas.

-yo también no se si sabias lo tímida que soy y antisocial como suelen llamarme pero contigo hablo de mas la timidez no se donde queda.

-yo no soy antisocial pero no me gusta hablar con muchas personas me siento sofocado no se la verdad es que soy loco- me dijo y rio a carcajada limpia nunca lo había visto reírse de ese modo.

- no claro por eso vamos a ir a una fiesta uff si que me sofocan las personas- ahora la que se rio a carcajadas fui yo.

-me encanta cuando te ries asi vamos que ya viene la cena miss. Nos sentamos el mesero nos sirvo la comida la cual estaba muy rica luego platicamos de muchas cosas salimos a la terraza cuando mire mi reloj me di cuenta la hora que era con Edward definitivamente el tiempo no se sentí era casi las 3 de la madrugada de repente escuche música pero no era la que Edward había puesto era otra clase de música al principio me costo por el largo intro pero cuando me gire Edward tenia un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos con una pequeña cajita azul que daba con el tono de mi vestido milagrosamente se acerco y comenzó a cantar: **TE AMO DE ALEXANDER ACHA.**

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

bellaza y virtud en una

tu soltura perdona

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tu no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo

mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles

mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Se acerco a mi yo a media canción estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Bella se que para ti es muy apresurado porque no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y que yo me voy para Massachusetts y que piensas que te voy a dejar por otra amor créeme que no ya no se como hacer para que estes a mi lado te amo mas que a nada ni a nadie… Isabella Marie Swan quisieras ser mi novia?

-si Edward acepto corri abrasarlo y me dio un tierno beso donde la corriente eléctrica se hiso mas intensa

-ten esto es tuyo amor- me entrego la cajita – ábrela – me dijo hice lo que me dijo y quede estupefacta cuando vi una pulsera de plata con un dije en forma de corazón con nuestros nombre tallados. mis ojos derramaron mas lagrimas de las que crei poder derramar.

-Ed… Edward es hermo…sa – dije sollozando – me la pones? –le pregunte el sonrio se acerco y me la puso cuando me toco mi cuerpo se tenso la corriente cada momento se hacia mas pero mas intensa. Me dio un beso en la mano donde tenia la pulsera.

-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – me dijo pegándome a su pecho para abrazarme yo también estaba que rebalsaba de felicidad .

-yo también estoy feliz Edward –le dije a un llorando de la emoción.

-ya no llores amor- me dijo y limpio cada una de mis lagrimas con besos se sentía tan bien que me tratara asi ahhhhhh un suspiro de amor luego me tomo la quijada y me beso el beso era tierno dulce amoroso su mano me acariciaba la cara mientras que el besos seguía.

-te amo-me dijo sobre mis labios.

-yo también te amo-le dije y sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios fue una sensación espectacular.

- ven sentémonos- me dijo me tomo de la mano y me jalo a la banca que estaba en la terraza a pesar de la hora no me importaba estaba a su lado cuanto había soñado esto no lo se pero igual se siente bien hablamos de muchas cosas incluso como hariamos cuando el se fuera a Massachusetts esperaba en Dios que esta felicidad no durara los 3 meses que faltaban para que el se fuera de mi lado aunque para ir se de mi casa faltaba 1 semana me recosté en su pecho me sobo la cabeza y me arrullo como si fuera un bebe.

Bostece inconsientemente.

-ven vamos acostarnos ya es tarde y ahora es la fiesta- me dijo. Me abrazo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar yo me sentía molida el viaje la cena habían sido muy canados pero había valido mas que la pena el sacrificio Edward era una dulsura completa si antes era cariñoso ahora era mas observe todo el camino para recordarlo ya que no lo había visto porque venia cubierta de mis ojos.

-bueno mi amor ya es hora de separnos – me dijo con un puchero en sus labios y en su cara.

-si pero ha sido genial sabes gracias por ser asi de bello conmigo –le dije de verdad lo sentí el era super bello conmigo espero que nunca cambie con eso.

-de nada mi amor de nada para eso estoy para hacerte feliz no

-claro al igual que yo pero hoy si necesito dormir para andar apartándote las zorras en la noche le dije en forma de broma.

-claro mi amor aunque sabes que tu eres a la única que yo veo verdad. Me dio un beso igual de tierno que los de en la noche.

-que descanses amor duerme y sueña conmigo.-me dijo dándome el ultimo beso.

-gracias igual que tu cariño duerme bien que nos espera una gran noche.- le dije y entre en mi cuarto. No mas entre me desplome sobre la cama me quite el vestido me puse la pijama y me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Cuando me levante tenia un hambre tremenda mire mi reloj y santo Dios si que era tardísimo las 3 de la tarde dormi 8 horas que barbaridad me levante aun con pereza mi pijama era un pantalón negro y una camisa de tirantes gris me puse mis pantuflas y decidí ir a despertar a Edward si aun estaba dormido.

Cuando Sali decide ir a la recepción a pedir una llave de el cuarto Edward para despertarlo. subi de nuevo a donde estaban nuestras recamaras abri con cuidado el cuarto de Edward y lo mire allí acostado dormía plácidamente parecía un angel con su pelo color cobre todo alborotado por el remolino en su cabeza. Me acerque con cuidado me acoste a su lado y susurre en su oído: _**mi amor vamos despierta que el dia brilla para nosotros y la noche estrellada nos cubrirá.**_

Se movio todo adormitado

-ummm Bella amor es muy temprano dejame dormir otro ratito.- creo que lo dijo sin pensar ya que no me había quedado con el.

-Bella que haces aquí- se movio rápidamente y recordó que no me había quedado con el – como entraste amor.

-fui a recepción y pedi una copia de la llave para venir a despertarte- le dije con una sonrisa.

-ahhh creo que de ahora en adelante voy a querer que me despierten asi mi princesa.

-de nada príncipe espero que le haya gustado.-le dije.

-ven recuéstate conmigo- palmeo la cama y nos recostamos el me paso el brazo por la cintura y me atrajo a el me dio un suave y casto beso en mi frente y nos quedamos asi juntos por mucho tiempo. Sintiendo el calor del sol y esperando que esta felicidad fuera para siempre…

Bueno gracias ExodOoO por apoyarme por ti subi el capi y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ya que eres la que comenta y de verdad te lo agradesco.

Bueno las palabras sobre la comida y el vino están en Italiano y el próximo capi lo subiré el otro domingo o lunes ya que estoy en parciales asi que nos vemos y gracias por leer y comentar. Nos seguimos leendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 la fiesta.**

Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama por mucho tiempo…

-Amor… Bella tenemos que levantarnos- me desperece y me levante.

- me estabas levantando y tu no te levantas – le dije a Edward jalándolo de la cama.

- es que me estaba desperezando amor - se levanto me tomo de la mano se acerco y con la otra mano acaricio mi mejía mirándome a los ojos y poco a poco se acerco y me beso lenta y cariñosamente hasta que el aire se hizo escaso y nos separamos pero no nos alejamos.

-vamos amor que ya van a venir a maquillarte y peinarte para la fiesta amor.- caminamos hasta salir de su habitacion y nos miramos el tenia una mirada que no reconocia hasta el dia de ayer sus ojos brillaban mas. Me acerque un poco y lo bese lenta y delicadamente queriéndole decir lo mucho que lo quería.

-te quiero- susurre cuando nos separamos el me sonrio y toco mi mejia con su palma y yo recosté mi cara en su mano y cerre mis ojos difrutando de la sensación tan exquisiste.

-yo también te quiero Bella y mucho nunca lo olvides-me beso al igual que yo lo hice lenta y delicadamente cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire nos quedamos juntos yo me recosté en su pecho y paso su brazo por mi cintura en sus brazos me sentía tan bien y protegida sentía que nada me podía pasar al estar a su lado.

-Buenas tardes la habitación de la señorita Swan- nos separamos al ver a una joven detrás de nosotros con un acompañante y con unas bolsas para hacer su trabajo.

-si es esta – le dije y la señale tomo la llave y le abri para que pasaran adelante.

-pase un momento llego- le dije ella me sonrio y entraron a la habitación.

-bueno creo que llego la hora a que oras tenemos que bajar?- le pregunte

- a las 8: 30, bella amor te quiero y mucho- me dijo me dio un beso y se despidió con un nos vemos luego cariño. Entre a mi habitación y las chicas ya habían sacado todo su equipo y estaban listas para empezar con su trabajo .

-Señorita Swan estamos listas para empezar si gusta se puede dar un baño en estos momentos.

-nada de señorita solo Bella me ire a dar un baño pónganse comodas.- les dije y me dirigi al baño calcule que el agua estuviera tibi Sali y fui a buscar mi ropa interior que mi mama me había comparado para la ocasión entre nuevamente en el baño me desvestí y me meti en la duca el agua tibia era tan relajante que no se cuanto tiempo pase pero logre relajarme y olvidarme de mis miedos e inseguridades. Cuando Sali de mi relajante ducha me puse mi ropa interior me use la bata enrolle mi pelo en la tualla y Sali del baño las muchachas se lavantaron y me sente en la silla que estaba enfrente del espejo.

-Bella como es tu vestido asi veremos que peinado te luce.

- bueno es un vestido gris con tirantes de amarar en el cuello como formando una x en los pechos y grapiado hasta la cintura y termina con una flor pequeña pero delicada en la cintura del lado izquierdo. Umm por cierto como te llamas?- le dije no sabia ni como se llamaba que vergüenza tan distraida estaba.

- me llamo ilda es un gusto y por como describe el vestido le caería bien un peinado algo flojo como formando una cola de lado con una flor pequeña echa con su pelo y luego el resto risado ya que su pelo es un poco largo lo podemos hacer le parece.

-si por mi esta bien-le dije agarre mi ipod touch que había dejado en la mesita a la par del espejo me puse los audífonos y me relaje escuchando música mientras ilda seguia con su trabajo cuando me avisaron que ya habían terminado mi peinado me quite los audífonos y me gusto como me había quedado.

-te gusta Bella? Como son los zapatos abiertos o cerredos?

-abiertos bueno solo se ven los dedos- le dije

-ok entonces te arremos el french y le pondremos unas flores en tonalidades grises al igual que en las manos.

-esta bien el maquillaje que sea natural pero que se note- le dije no me gustaba el maquillaje muy cargado me sentí una zorra.

- no te preocupes se mas o menos lo que quieres.- me dijo Gloria asi se llamaba la otra chica me hizo los pies y las manos en lo que Ilda terminaba mi maquillaje.

-listo – me dijo Ilda cuando termino me mire en el espejo y no creía que la chica que el espejo reflejara fuera yo .

-wauu Ilda muchas gracias ni me reconosco- le dije molestando ella se rio y negó con la cabeza me ayudaron a colocarme el vestido me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y me gusto como me miraba mire el reloj y faltaban 5 para las 8: 30 me sente en la cama Ilda y Gloria salieron cuando terminaron de ayudarme asi que me encontraba soloa un ruido en la parte me hizo darme cuenta que ya era la hora me levante alise la arruga inexistente de mi vestido (esta en m perfil) respire profundamente antes de abrirle la puerta a Edward . al abrir me encontre a un dios griego de ojos verde esmeralda que no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a bajo sonreí para mi a ambos nos habían convinado con los trajes Edward estaba vestido con un traje gris mas oscuro que el color de mi vestido y una corbata rayada gris con celeste se miraba tan guapo con esa su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y que hacia suspirar a cualquiera y en especial a mi.

-wauu amor te ves hermosa- me dijo se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso luego saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo negra larga con una chonga gris arriba.

-estos es tuyo princesa- me tendio la cajita que abri temblorosamente y me encontre una pulsera de plata que brillaba en todo su explendor era hermosa (esta en mi perfil).

-es hermosa Edward gracias aunque no me gusta que gastes mucho dinero en mi el dia de hoy no dire nada entendido- lo mire y el acintio.

-me la pones- lo mire el tomo la cajita saco la pulsera delicadamente y me la puso beso mi mano y luego la pulsera.

-que bien te quedo. Nos vamos- me dijo yo solo le tendí la mano salimos de mi habitación cerre la puerta. Y caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor ya que la fiesta seria en el primer piso que es el mas amplio y que esta cerca del mar entramos y se cerraron las puertas y me abrazo me dio un beso en el cuello me dio cosquillas y me rei. Cuando llegamos escuchamos la música de fondo que sonaba me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta donde seria la presentación me presento algunos de sus compañeros que no dejaban de decir que cuando ya no lo quisiera no dudara en llamarlos fue muy divertido la cara de celos de Edward y la forma en como me abrazaba daba a entender que era de el, parecía un niño.

-ves que eres hermosa todos quieren contigo- me dijo yo solo negué y le di un beso que el profundizo nos separamos cuando oímos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta el me tomo de la mano y sonrio al ver quien nos había interrumpido la chica no le quitaba la vista del cuerpo de Edward de MI Edward. Yo lo tome del brazo y me pegue mas a su cuerpo y sonreí al ver la cara de la chica que nos había interrumpido.

-hola Dorothy como estas- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa se solto de mi agarre y la saludo le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se aprovecho de eso y le devolvió el abrazo.

-hola Edward como estas veo que no as pedido el tiempo como siempre el Casanova que eres- le dijo Edward no le dijo nada solo negó con una sonrisa.

-te presento a Bella mi novia y acompañante esta noche- le dijo Edward y ella solo me sonrio.

-mucho gusto Isabella Swan un gusto Dorothy Edward habla muy bien de ti- le dije para que entendiera que yo sabia quien era ella. Me sonrio y se puso a platicar con Edward de cosas triviales yo no me meti en la platica a pesar de que estaba abrazada de Edward. Me disculpe y fui al tocador para darles un poco de privasidad era celosa pero no lo iba a demostrar si apenas llevábamos un dia de novios Sali del tocador y fui por algo de tomar.

-hola no eres de aquí verdad?- me gire para ver quien me hablaba y me di cuenta que era un joven pelo rubio ojos cafes.

-no no soy de aquí solo estoy acompañando a mi novio mucho gusto Isabella Swan- me presente

-Mike Newton a su servicio señorita- me contesto amablemente se notaba que estaba coqueteando tome una bebida para mi y una para Edward regrese a donde los había dejado pero ya no estaban empeze a buscarlo con la mirada pero me costaba ya que la mayoría había salido a la pista a bailar cuando me percate allí estaba Edward bailando con Dorothy me carcomía de los celos pero vería hasta donde seria de capaz de llegar bailaron una piezas mas hasta que anunciaron que harian la presentación me quede parada aun lado de la pista y note que Edward buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta que se poso en la mia vi como trago saliva y yo me tome de un trago la bebida que era de Edward como diciéndole a tu salud te vi imvesil. El se acerco a mi lentamente y en ningún momento despego su mirada de la mia.

-donde estabas te busque a fuera del tocador y no te encontré- ja dije yo si me había buscado bailando con ella.

-no esque fui por algo de tomar- levante los vasos de las bebidas irónicamente.

-te enojaste amor? Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Dorothy solo me invito a bailar en lo que tu regresabas.- para que darle a demostrar algo no tenemos ni un mes asi que hize como si nada hubiera pasado aunque estaba enojada. Me pegue mas a su pecho y el inmediatamente me abrazo y me beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

-sabes que te quiero verdad? Y que solo tengo ojos para ti- me miro y con esa mirada a cualquiera se lo olvidaba que lo acababas de ver bailar con su ex asentí y me beso sin miedos nunca me había besado asi era un beso apasionado sentí mis piernas temblar y algunas partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaron como nunca lo habían echo nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo extremamente necesario pego su frente con la mia y en sus ojos había un brillo mucho mas fuerte que nunca sentíamos que solo nosotros existíamos nadie nos podía sacar de esa burbuja el tiempo paso .

-Edward es tu turno -le dijo un amigo el apretó mi mano y caminamos juntos para unirnos a sus compañeros en el baile el me acerco mas a su cuerpo yo no era muy buena bailando pero con el era como si pudiera hacerlo. Levanto mi cara para verme y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos nuestras sonrisas no se quitaban de nuestros rostros y nos sumergimos nuevamente en nuestra burbuja de amor estar con Edward era tan fácil en su brazos me sentía tan protegida era como si nadie pudiera hacerme algo poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se fueron juntando y nos fundimos en un beso lento pero lleno de cariño y de amor por que yo sabia que lo amaba el se había ganado mi cariño completamente . nos separamos y no dejamos de vernos seguimos bailando por mucho tiempo perdi la cuenta de las canciones que bailamos pero mis pies ya me estaba pasando factura y mas con estos tacones a pesar de ser comodos eran altos.

-Edward cariño nos podemos sentar un momento- le pedi.

-claro princesa- me dijo y poco a poco fuimos saliendo de la pista para sentarnos en una mesa comimos un poco ya que no habíamos cenado platicamos con unos de sus compañeros y no nos volvimos a topar con Dorothy .

-amor- me saco de mi ensoñación- podemos ir a bailar otra ves esa canción me gusto cuando sonaba una de los black eyed peas.

-claro- me tomo del brazo cuando ingresamos a la pista de baile sujeto mi cintura con una mano y puso la otra en mi cara y la acariciaba lentamente yo por instinto cerre mis ojos disfrutando de su caricia luego sentí unos labios moverse sobre los mios y yo le correspondi gustosa el beso asi pasamos casi toda la noche besándonos acariciándonos y diciéndonos con la mirada lo mucho que nos queríamos. Difinitamente la fiesta fue un gran éxito nos sirvió para conocernos un poco mas y para abonar como pareja.

A eso de las 4 de la mañana nos fuimos de la fiesta y no nos queríamos separar .

-amor no quiero dejarte esta noche a sido la mejor de toda las que había pasado en mi vida- me dijo- creo que hare una lista primero ayer que aceptaste ser mi novia y hoy esta maravillosa noche.

- si amor yo tampoco quiero dejarte- le dije eh hice un puchero el se rio abiertamente y luego me beso chocamos con la pared pero no me lastimo el beso fue apasionado y apremiante pero necesario yo no quería que se fuera quería que durmiera a mi lado.

-Bella cariño puedo dormir contigo? Te juro que seré un niño bueno pero no me quiero separa de ti si corazón.- me miro con unos ojitos a los que no me pude negar y yo también quería que se quedara conmigo. Asentí abri la puerta de la habitación y entramos.

-gracias princesa- me dijo y me dio un beso se quito la corbata todos eran iguales no soportaban la corbata.

-me bañare amor me siento muy cansada. Me ayudas?- le dije señalando que me ayudara a bajar la cremallera del vestido me lo bajo tome una tualla mi pijama y mis cremas para desmaquillarme entre al baño me termine de quitar el vestido me meti ala ducha que estaba tan relajante desengarroto mis musculos que estaban tan cansado de tanto bailar y mis pies o dios fue un gran alivio cuando termine jale mi pijama agradecia que me gustaban dormir en chores y camiseta y no en conjuntos de victoria secret como Alice ella hasta en eso era cuidadosa. Cuando Sali del baño mire a mi dios griego solo con pantalones de dormir y recostado sobre mi cama trate de hacer silencio ya que tenia los ojos cerrados me sente en la cama y luego me recosté.

-gracias por esta noche Bella de verdad a sido genial corazón- me dijo y me dio un beso nos separamos pero no nos alejamos y yo me recosté sobre su pecho y el me abrazo comenso a tararear una melodía que no supe cual era poco a poco me quede dormida… cuando desperté mire los rayos del sol me levante con cuidado viendo que mi dios griego seguía dormido mire y eran casi la 1 de la tarde pedi servicio a la habitación y empece a despertar a Edward .

-amor, Edward, cariño es hora de levantarse es tardicimo- nada no se movia solo movia sus brazos como buscando algo me acerque a el y lo bese no me importaba si no olia bien por no habernos sepillado antes y lo bese al principio no me correspondió pero poco a poco me fue respondiendo y luego cuando me di cuenta el estaba encima de mi besándome y solo se oian nuestas risas combinadas con los besos hasta que tocaron la puerta el se levanto asustado y yo solo me rie me levante y abri la puerta donde venia nuestro almuerzo pague aunque Edward gruño cuando vi que yo pague nuestro almuerzo acerque la mesita donde estaba sentado en la mesa.

-buenos días preciosa- me dijo y me dio un beso.

-buenos días dormilon me costo tanto despertarte hasta que te bese lo logre y eso que al principio no me respondías.- le dije y el se rei y se pasaba la mano por el pelo señas de que estaba nervioso.

-perdon mi vida pero nunca había dormido tan bien y eso te lo debo a ti pequeña- me dijo tomando entre sus brazos y sentándome en sus piernas.

-si claro y yo me chupo el dedo contame uno de pepito y te creo –el estallo en carcajadas por lo que le dije yo me levante de sus piernas y me puse a comer.

-perdon Bella pero yo nunca he estado con nadie- me dijo y se sonrojo algo que era casi imposible. Ahora era mi turno de estallar en carcajadas como era eso posible un hombre tan guapo cualquiera lo quisiera en su cama pero yo lo tenia aunque aun no pasaba sabia que si seguíamos asi y juntos algún dia pasaría.

-hey no te rias que es la verdad no me crees amor –me dijo y yo solo negué con la cabeza .

-mejor comamos antes de que sea mas tarde- le dije le di un pequeño beso y comenzamos a comer ya que si queríamos llegar hoy teníamos que partir lo mas tarde a las 2 para llegar como a las 10 pero teníamos que pasar a cenar asi que llegaríamos mas tarde. Cuando terminamos de comer el se fue a su habitación a arreglar las cosas y yo hize lo mismo al cabo de 20 minutos ya estábamos por irnos el pago la cuenta del hotel y salimos de rumbo a nuestro hogar por el momento ya que en 15 dias el tenia que ir a Harvard a arreglar los papeles para su ingreso pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento seria feliz a su lado y mas adelante ya veriamos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 felicidades.**

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido en buena compañía y que mejor la de mi novio. Cuando llegamos de las fiesta a nuestra casa iba tan cansada que solo dejamos las maletas en mi cuarto salude a mis padres me despedí de Edward y caí rendidisima…

A la mañana siguiente desperté a las 11 de la mañana baje a la cocina y me encontré con mi mama en la sala.

-hola hija que bueno que ya te levantaste ven siéntate y cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles- era lógico mi mama era así cuando pasaba algo importante le tenía que contar todos los detalles y yo lo hacía con gusto.

-ay mama fue maravilloso el viernes me llevo a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana hay y me dedico una canción hermosa cuando estabas bailando y la canto tan suave en mi oído fue tan mágico y luego las rosas que me dio y el salón estaba totalmente decorado ahí fue genial y en la fiesta igual bailamos casi toda la noche ahí.-suspire recordando todos los bellos momentos que pase con el aumentando que nos dormimos juntos abrasados eso fue uno de los momentos más hermosos.

-se nota hija tus ojos brillan como nunca antes los había visto me alegra tanto y aprovechen el tiempo ya que 2 meses les quedan y entran a clases tu a terminar el bachillerato y el a la universidad.

-si mama tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestras vacaciones y bueno hablando de otro tema este año a dónde iremos a pasar nuestras vacaciones ma?-pregunte ya que todos los años salíamos a algún lado una semana completa para descansar en familia.

- no lo sé todavía hija estamos indecisos donde pero si siempre iremos y tal vez tengamos compañía – me guiño un ojo y luego me dijo- deberías de alistarte y buscar a Edward en su casa ya que están bien instalados en su casa.

-si umm pueda venir a cenar aquí ma por fis- le dije y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-claro hija veo que no van a perder el tiempo – me dijo se levanto y camino hacia la cocina. Me levante rápidamente del sillón y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto para encontrarme con Alice, María y Sonia sentadas en mi cama con sus piernas cruzadas.

-hola hermanita que sonrisa traes porque será eh-me dio Alice moviendo sus cejas suspicazmente.

-bueno desembucha Bella que n ves que nos tienes en aguas ah- me dijo Sonia y les volvía narrar toda la historia a ellas si les conté que dormimos juntos cuando les dije por poco y se caen de culo pero luego les explique las situación cuando…

Toc toc los ruidos en la puerta.

-amor estas allí-la voz de Edward hay dios como ago. No me he bañado no estoy lista.

-si Edward-pregunte y Alice me miro con una mirada desaprobación y me hizo señas para que le abriera la puerta y yo negué pero como quien le gana a Alice Swan abrió la puerta.

-hola Edward como estas pasa- le dijo y Edward me miro con modo de disculpa pero aun así se acerco me dio un beso ay qué bien saben sus labios cuando logramos separarnos las chicas tenían una sonrisa en sus caras que nadie se las quitaban.

-buenos días –me dijo Edward a mi oído y acomodo su cara en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento.

-buenos tardes será amor- le dije señalando el reloj de mi cuarto que marcaban casi las 3 de la tarde el interrogatorio duro más de lo esperado.

-si es cierto y que hacen?- pregunto mi novio mirando a la mis amigas y hermana sentadas en mi cama cómodamente- espero no interrumpir nada importante pero las ganas de ver a esta hermosa señorita me ganaron- dijo y yo me sonroje siendo algo típico en mi.

-no nada importante- dijo Sonia.- es mas nosotras ya nos íbamos dicho y hecho se levantaron las 3 se despidieron de beso de cada uno y salieron del cuarto no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y salir corriendo hacia la cocina supongo.

-que guapa te ves en pijamas amor- me dijo Edward y yo me sonroje al ver que estaba en short y camiseta.- no te sonrojes te lo digo porque es cierto Bella te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?- me pregunto.

- no no me lo has dicho pero yo lo sé y que planes tenemos para hoy?- pregunte

- umm no se que te parece ir a caminar al parque y comer un helado yo ago. Lo que tú quieras- me dijo.

-lo que yo quiera –rete.

-si amor lo que tú quieras.

-entonces bésame- le dije y se acerco lentamente y nos besamos lenta y cariñosamente como solo el sabia hacerlo y sentí que mi piernas no resistirían mucho así que puse mis manos en su cuello y jugué con su pelo era una sensación exquisita cuando nos separamos nos quedamos abrazados un rato mas.

-Bella deberías de alistarte si no no saldremos un ratito y dudo que René no se pregunte porque tardamos tanto no crees corazón.

- si entonces espérame abajo ya bajo solo me alisto si – le dije dando le un pico y viéndolo salir de mi habitación no mas salió jale mi toalla del closet y corrí hacia el baño me di una ducha rápida y Salí a ver que me ponía mire en mi armario y encontré una falda negra que me gustaba mucho un centro morado y mis sandalias del mismo color me puse ropa interior de encaje idea de Alice de nuestra última salida de compras me vestí me agarre el pelo con una coleta me maquille lo necesario solo polvos delineador y mi brillo me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y Salí hacia la cocina cuando baje escuche muchas risas y para mi sorpresa todos estaban allí la familia de Edward y mi familia incluyendo a Emment y una rubia que estaba a la par de el he de suponer que era Rosalie.

-buenas tardes a todos –dije y todos se giraron verme incluyendo unos hermosos orbes verdes esmeralda que tanto me encantan.

-hola hija que bueno que bajas- me dijo mi papa dándome un abrazo .

- que bueno verte belly bells- me dijo Emment dando uno de sus abrazos de oso que lo caracterizaban tanto y levantándome del suelo ya y dando vueltas conmigo.

- Emment no puedo respirar – le dije entre cortadamente para que me bajara

-bella un gusto – me dijo Rosalie abrazándome delicadamente .

-el gusto es mi Rosalie tiempo sin verte espero que este osito se esté portando bien- le dije señalando a Emment y todos rieron al ver la cara de este.

-bueno y a que se debe la reunió pregunte.

- es que les tenemos una gran noticia- dijo mi papa y Carlisle sonrió asistiendo lo que mi papa había dicho.

-pero siéntense todos – dijo mi mama señalando los sillones y ella sentándose a la par de mi papa y junto a ellos Carlisle y Esme respectivamente Emment se sentó en un sillón individual con Rosalie en sus piernas Alice se sentó con Karla y Alexandra en un sillón dejándonos a Edward y ami en otro sillón individual el se sentó en el brazo del sillón y yo me senté recargando mi espalda en su pecho.

-bueno cuéntenos ya sin tanto rodeos – dijo Emment ganándose un zape de parte de Rosalie

- y ahora que hice osita- dijo Emment mirando ceñudo a Rosalie mientras todos reíamos por la cara de Emment.

- bueno – dijo mi papa iniciando la plática- si recordamos mi familia y yo todos los veranos nos vamos de vacaciones una semana a algún lugar bonito pero este año… NOOOO

-que- gritamos Alice Emment y yo a la vez mama se moría de la risa y los esposos Cullen igual.

-si nos dejaran terminar les explicaríamos la situación- respondió Carlisle todos nos callamos para dejar que nos terminaran de contar.

- este año no vamos a ir solo nuestra familia - explico mi papa y todos lo miramos con car y de quien más van a ir.

-y entonces con quien iremos papi- pregunto Alice

- con los Cullen y los Hale - respondió mi mama y todos gritamos de emoción.

-disculpe sr Swan usted menciono a los Hale entonces irán mis padres- pregunto Rosalie con algo de incomodidad.

-no tus padres no irán y deja de decirme señor Swan soy Charlie para ti – le dijo mi papa con una sonrisa.

-nosotros hablamos con tus padre y ellos les dieron permiso de ir a ti y a tu hermano Jasper- dijo mi mama sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- ahh bueno gracias.

-umm papa- empezó Alice-cuando es el viaje porque Anto y Gisell esperan que vaya con ellas en sus vacaciones y yo quiero ir y si no mas recuerdan mi viaje con ellas es la otra semana.

-si Alice pero te tenemos una sorpresa Anto y Gisell irán con nosotros en la vacaciones y…

-Siiiiiiii- el grito de Alice se levanto y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos y el abrazo los lleno de besos y todos reímos por la acción de Alice muy típico de ella.

-bueno hija veo que si te gusto la sorpresa – dijo mi papa haciéndonos reír mas.

-el viaje está programado para la otra semana nos iríamos viernes en la noche – explico Carlisle.

- y adonde iremos- pregunto Karla.

-iremos a Roatán honduras - respondió Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-si no mas recuerdan hace mas de 5 años yo fui a honduras- explico mi papa con una sonrisa algo apaga recordando los motivos de ese viaje.- y bueno me han dado buenas referencias de que es un buen lugar y Carlisle y Esme ya han ido en su luna de miel y les gusta así que porque no llevar a nuestras familias allí.

-si es cierto el lugar es maravilloso les va a gustar- respondió Esme.

-pero eso no ha sido todo- continuo Carlisle – Charlie ya le dio sorpresas a sus hijo pero aun faltamos nosotros, Karla este yo sé que no te gusta separarte por mucho tiempo de Toni así que bueno el ira también con nosotros y Alex Ángela ira también con notros ya están los permisos de sus padres así que el viaje ya está montado no le habíamos dicho nada hasta tener todo bien organizado.

- gracias respondimos todos

- amor ya te diste cuenta que serán una de las mejores vacaciones que tendremos- me dijo Edward al oído. Yo me gire le sonreí y le dije.

- es cierto serán maravillosas a tu lado - él se acerco y me dio un pico.

-hay tenemos tanto que hacer arreglar las maletas y los importante ir de COMPRAS! – grito Alice y todos reímos de verdad ir de compras para mi seria una tortura total.

-papi- dijo Alice moviendo las cejas y mi papa trago en seco los Cullen los miraron como y ahora que pasa al ver la cara de mi papa.

- creo que para ir a comprar necesito la tarjeta de crédito me lo podrías prestar papi- le dijo Alice y todos rompimos en carcajadas viendo la cara de mi papa y la cara de Alice con su puchero de perrito abandonado.

-está bien Alice no me queda de otra ten- le dijo y le tendió la tarjeta ella se la arrebato de la mano como si fuera a negársela.

-chicas mañana nos vamos de COMPRAS!- grito Alice y dando saltitos por toda la casa hasta que subió a su habitación.

-bueno ya vieron a Alice emocionada por las compras que más puede pasar- pregunto mi papa y todos volvimos a reír.

-Bella cariño todavía podemos ir a pasar un rato- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano me saco de la casa y caminamos por un rato en silencio hasta que el me tomo de la cintura me abrazo y luego lentamente me beso.

-allá adentro deseaba tanto pode besarte- me dijo al oído sin separarnos .

- yo igual pero por lo menos pasaremos una semana en Honduras serán las mejor vacaciones que haya tenido- le dije besándole nuevamente.

-y mañana que haremos?- me pregunto.

-dirás que harás porque Alice me llevara a la fuerza al centro comercial y pasare un día de chicas totalmente y para mi desgracia demasiado torturador para mi sabes no me gusta ir de compras es detestable y con Alice demasiado cansado.

-me imagino Alice tiene una energía incansable pero me da más lastima tu papa cuando le venga el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

-si es cierto pero no es de admirarse siempre que vamos de vacaciones es un gasto indispensable diría Alice así que es imposible no gastar tanto amor.- le dije él era el más cariñoso y por eso se sorprendió pero luego besarme así como solo el sabia hacerlo. Cuando por fin nos separamos regresamos a la casa y todavía estaban todos allí pero me sentía algo cansada y sabiendo lo que me esperaba al siguiente día con mi tortura especial me despedí de todos le di el último beso a Edward antes de irme y me acosté estaba tan molida que solo puse mi cabeza en mi almohada me quede dormida….

-Bella despierta tenemos mucho que hacer- sentía que me decían a lo lejos y como me movían.

-bella llamare a Emment para que te levante si no te levantas ya!- al rato ya no escuche bulla ni sentía que me movieran y pensé que habían desistido pero de pronto… sentí como me levantaban

-al baño osito si no se levanta por las buenas lo hará por las malas- dijo alguien y quise despertar o abrir los ojos pero nada de pronto sentí algo helado cayó en mi espalda me sobresalte y abrí mis ojos para contraer con un Emment sosteniéndome bajo de la ducha y partiéndose de la risa con Alice detrás de él.

-Emment… baja…me ... ya – dije entrecortadamente porque el agua me daba en plena cara al fin Emment me bajo se agarro el estomago y se puso a reír abiertamente.

-Alice esta me las pagaras tenlo por seguro – la amenace y ella solo se encogió de hombros y me encerró en el baño ya dejándome mi ropa limpia para el día de hoy definitivamente este día Seri una gran tortura. Cuando me termine de cambiar baje a la cocina y mi mama estaba haciendo hot cakes.

-buenos días mama- la salude

-buenos días hija Ali te está esperando en la sala junto con Rosalie y las hermanas de Edward será un gran día de chicas- dijo mi mama con sarcasmo.

-hay mama creo que oíste los gritos Alice le dijo a Emment que me metiera en la ducha para levantarme podrás creerlo siempre es lo mismo mi día será deplorable.- cuan termine de desayunar subí a cepillarme los dientes y luego baje a la sala y allí estaban todas esperándome.

-bella pensé que te tendría que ir a sacar de tu cuarto tardabas demasiado.

-hay Alice nunca cambias- le dije.

-bueno vamos que el día es corto y el centro comercial grande- grito Alice saliendo de la casa con las llaves de el carro de mama nos subimos y maneje por un gran camino para llegar al centro comercial aparque en la segunda planta porque era más fácil llevar las cosas allí y conociendo a Alice eso era poco Alice nos llevo por todas las tienda pero la verdad fue una buena experiencia pasar el día con las chicas Karla y Alexandra eran más tranquilas pero Rosalie era igual que Alice pero bueno a semejante mujer todo le lucia bien.

- Bella mira que hermoso traje de baño- me dijo señalándome un traje de dos piezas cachetero y como un brazier de amarrar arriba y debajo de verdad era muy bonito pero a mí no me quedara muy bien.

-es muy bonito Alice pruébatelo- le dije.

- bella esto es para ti vamos adentro mídetelo-me dijo y me empujo hasta los vestidores y bueno la verdad cuando me vi en el espejo me gusto mi imagen a las chicas le gustaron como me quedaban y decían que a Edward le daría un infarto al verme y que no se me despegaría para que ningún hombre me viera todas nos reímos. Compramos muchas cosas que ni íbamos a ocupar pero bueno Alice aprovechaba la ocasión el resto de la semana pasamos alistando maletas a Edward casi no lo vi pero si me llamaba y me mandaba mensajes a toda hora diciéndome lo mucho que me quería y lo que me extrañaba… al fi era viernes y el día de nuestras vacaciones iba a llegar solo esperaba que fueran ya las 6 para salir de casa rumbo a nuestras vacaciones…

**Hola siento mucho la tardansa pero esta muy ocupada la universidad apenas me da chanse espero que sigan leyendo y me tengan un poco de paciencia espero publicar el otro domingo espero sea posible. **

**Bueno recuerden dejar un review que son gratis y eso me da mas animos d seguir escribiendo las kiero y gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo en leerme nos vemos bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 VACACIONES I**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto íbamos repartidos en 4 coches el uno íbamos mi papa, mi mama, Alice y yo. En el mercedes azul iban Carlisle, Esme, Karla, Alexandra y Edward mi novio. En el BMW iban Rosalie, Jasper y Emment el ultimo prefirió irse con su novia y no con nosotros ya que era muy común en el. En un honda civic iba una de las mejor amigas de Alice con las que salía de vacaciones Anto y en un porche iba Gisell la otra mejor amiga de Alice con sus padres respectivamente que las fueron a dejar. Y Toni el novio de Karla y Ángela la amiga de Alex nos encontraría en el aeropuerto de honduras. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto estaba algo abarrotado de gente que iban y venían esperamos a que llegaran las amigas de Alice ya que la familia Cullen ya nos estaba esperando cuando nos habíamos reunido todos empezamos la marcha hacia adentro del aeropuerto llegando justo a tiempo las amigas de Alice se despidieron de sus padres y entramos a lo que sería la sala de espera nos acomodamos en los asientos esperando que nos llamaran nadie dijo nada las palabras sobraban todos teníamos una cara de felicidad tremenda hasta nuestros padres .

-pasajeros del vuelo E593 por favor pasar a la plataforma 6- todos nos levantamos inmediatamente ese era nuestro vuelo cada uno agarro su maleta.

-espero que nuestras vacaciones nunca terminen- me dijo Edward al oído y tomando mi mano para entrelazarla.

-si eso espero aparte serán las mejores vacaciones-le dije y seguimos caminando entregamos los pasaportes junto con el pasaje para que las revisaran y las maletas para que las subieran al avión cuando nos revisaron todo, todos subimos al avión tomamos nuestros puestos que quedamos casi en parejas por excepción de Alice y Jasper que ni siquiera se conocían ya que Rosalie no llegaba mucho a la casa y Jasper mucho menos pero así como es la personalidad de Alice en un ratito tendría a un amigo mas el vuelo duraba alrededor de 7 horas 5 de las cuales dormí las oras las pase hablando con Edward de que es lo que quería estudiar si ya se había decidido y bueno dijo que si que iba a estudiar arquitectura en vez de ingeniería industrial yo me alegre y lo apoye a pesar de que sabía que se iría de mi lado era lo mejor para él y yo no lo iba a detener solo deseaba que estas vacaciones no terminaran nunca para no soparme de el ya que siendo así solo quedarían 2 semanas y el se iría de mi lado .

-pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar- se oyó lo voz de la aeromoza que decía por el interlocutor nos abrochamos los cinturones el aterrizaje fue rápido y seguro cuando bajamos fuimos directo a recoger el equipaje y a que nos revisaran las maletas que gracias a Dios no hubo problemas con ninguna allí nos estaba esperando unos carros que nos llevarían al hotel pero teníamos que esperar a Toni el novio de Karla y a Ángela la mejor amiga de Alex. Ya que venían de Australia el lugar de donde estaban viviendo anteriormente los Cullen.

-papa a qué horas venia el vuelo de Australia- pregunto Karla impaciente.

- a las 3 hija no seas impaciente- le dijo Carlisle en tono burlón. Karla solo bufo

-amor has andado un poco cayada este día que te pasa cariño- me dijo Edward

-nada amor creo que son los nervios no me agás caso ya se me pasara- le dije y de verdad los nervios me estaban carcomiendo según Alice las habitaciones posiblemente quedaríamos Edward y yo y eso me estaba matando.

-bueno lo que importa es que pasaremos tiempo juntos antes de que me vaya para la universidad- me dijo ya un poco triste a ambos hablar de eso nos ponía triste.

-si pero lo importante es que pasaremos una semana juntos mi vida.- le dije y le sonreí un poco ambos nos quedamos abrazados en nuestra burbuja solo viéndonos el uno al otro el tiempo así pasaba volando cuando de repente oímos un golpe sonoro y de repente paso Karla corriendo enfrente de nosotros y prácticamente se le tiro un muchacho delgado pelo negro y con músculos no tanto como Edward pero si tenía algo se abrazaron y besaron detrás del venia una mucha tés blanca pelo negro un poco debajo de los hombros que saludo a Alex cariñosamente luego al estar todos juntos saludaron a la familia Cullen cuando saludaron a Edward Ángela un poco mas efusiva de la cuenta.

- hola Edward como estas qué maravilla verte de nuevo- le dijo

-igualmente Ángela te quiero presentar a alguien- le dijo ella se giro y me vio

- Ángela ella es Bella mi novia- le dijo se acerco me abrazo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-mmmm un gusto- me dijo y me dio la mano

- el gusto es mío- le dije cuando las presentaciones estuvieron echas emprendamos la marcha milagrosamente Alice no iba saltando de un lado a otro como siempre ahora iba tranquila demasiado tranquila diría yo con sus amigas charlando y ella contestando con monólogos que le pasa a Alice esto no es normal en ella o salvo cuando " a ella le gusta alguien y está demasiado pensativa en eso" al fin se me ocurrió algo que puede pasarle pero ahora es quien le gusta definitivamente tengo que hablar con ella más tarde por el momento disfrutar con mi novio hasta que llegue la noche y luego arrastrar a Alice a mi habitación para que me lo cuente todo así como ella hace conmigo.

-amor que le pasa a Alice no la veo bien estará enferma?- me pregunto Edward que era igual de observador que yo aunque siendo Alice creo que todos sospechábamos algo por la forma en cómo la miraba papa y mama le dejaríamos para después.

El auto nos llevo hasta el puerto donde un barco nos esperaba para llevarnos a la isla todos íbamos tomando fotos con las cámaras guardando los recuerdos Edward y yo nos tomamos una así como la película del titanic era muy romántico aunque estuvimos a punto de caernos 2 veces fue divertido Emment y Rosalie fueron a cubierta y se tomaron muchas fotos juntos lo mas chistoso fue cuando Emment decidió que el manejaría el barco y el capitán se lo confió dimos una gran vuelta y mama y papa cayeron a la piscina fue muy gracioso pero aun así Emment se sintió orgulloso que había manejado un barco le tomamos fotos igual cuando mama y papa cayeron eran buenos recuerdos todos los años que salimos en familia algo hacia Emment y papa y mama sufrían las consecuencias por lo tanto este año no fue la excepción cuando nos anunciaron que ya estábamos por llegar la emoción se hizo más grande pero Alice no era la misma definitivamente algo le pasaba y era algo grave tendría que hablar con ella de inmediato. Cuando llegamos un auto de playa nos llevo hasta el hotel mi papa y Carlisle fueron a pedir las llaves ya que estaban a su nombre las habitaciones.

-las habitaciones quedaran de la siguiente manera Carlisle y Esme, Karla y Tony con cuidado muchachos- dijo mi papa y Carlisle y Esme asintieron dándoles a entender que apoyaban a mi papa- Alex y Ángela , Rosalie y Emment igual con cuidado ah y Emment no hagan mucho ruido nuestra habitación es la continua si- le dijo mi papa y todos sacamos una gran carcajada Rosalie se ruborizo pero no bajo la sonrisa de la cara- y por ultimo -dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi- Alice con…

- ya papa Alice con quien no impacientes si- le dije yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

-Alice con Bella y Edward y Jasper dijo fuimos la única pareja de novios que no dejaron juntos Alice me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y por un momento me alegre al saber que hablaría con ella tranquilamente para ver que le pasaba mi papa nos entrego la llave y me sonrió con eso me dio a entender que él quería que estuviera con Alice por lo que sea que le pasaba nos dio la llave y era la 418 y la de Edward era la 420 no estábamos lejos.

-bueno… yo quería dormir contigo cariño pero no se pudo pero veámoslo por el lado bueno Jasper no tiene amigos y me cae bien así que hablare con él un nuevo amigo no creps- me dijo sonriéndome pero tampoco su sonrisa llego a sus ojos me incline y le di un beso suave lento tratándole de decir que no había problema que lo ama y con eso bastaba.

-lo sé pero a si veré que le pasa a Ali no se que tiene y me preocupa ella no es así y claro un amigo mas no nos vendría mal a mí también me agrada Jasper es tranquilo además es el hermano de Rose así que no es mala persona le dije me dio un beso me dejo en la puerta yo entre a la habitación dado que Ali milagrosamente tenía mucha sueño fue la primera en salir corriendo a su habitación. Cuando entre la vi tirada en la cama boca abajo y se oían sus sollozos estaba llorando.

-Alice que te pasa- le dije sentándome en la cama y acariciándole su cabellos.

-nada Bella no me pasa nada.- me dijo dándose la vuelta y viéndome nunca la había visto tan mal.

-nada Alice te pasa algo tú no eres así estarías saltando y corriendo por todos lados sonriendo de felicidad que te pasa no trates de mentirme porque lo descubriré- le dije

-ok te lo diré pero no le dirás a nadie promételo y menos a mama- me dijo yo le vante la mano

-lo prometo- le dije.

-es que no sé cómo empezar –respiro y comenzó- me gusta un muchacho pero él es mayor que yo he hablado un poco con él me agrada me siento protegida me da tranquilidad pero el acaba de terminar con su novia según lo que me conto y ella era igual menor que él y él se aburrió de ella porque dice que era muy infantil y pensé que si dejaba de comportarme como una niña entonces tal vez se podría fijar en mi.

-Alice si alguien te quiere es por tu forma de ser no dejes de ser quien eres por agradarle a un chico si a él le gustas le gustaras por tu forma de ser Alice y a ver dime quien es el chico que te gusta eh –le dije y ella automáticamente se sonrojo

-si te lo digo no me lo creerás pero Bella creo que me enamore de el es que la forma como se expresa están hay no se Bella pero me enamore de Jasper- me dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro si

- QUE Alice pero si lo acabas de conocer bueno yo mejor me cayo porque lo mismo me paso con Edward pero si lo quieres lucha por el dale a demostrar que eres una niña linda y que contigo nunca se aburrirá Alice vamos tú no eres así mañana lo deslumbraras te pondrás uno de esos biquinis que te gusta que me ponga yo para impresionar a Edward como tú dices ahora es mi turno vamos Alice levanta ese ánimo si es para ti te querrá por cómo eres si- le dije sonriéndole para darle a entender que estaba con ella.

- tienes razón belly bells me dijo se levanto de un salto de la cama se limpio las lagrimas y salto hasta donde estaba su maleta la jalo la subió a la cama yo me levante y le ayude a escoger el arma mortal que usaría para mañana escogimos un biquini en color verde con rosado muy provocador estilo Alice con un vestidito de playa en color rosado muy bonito de tubo un poquito arriba de la rodilla con una sandalias muy bonitas rosadas tierno hacían el conjunto perfecto para impresionar a Jasper tendría que hablar con Edward para que le sacara si le gustaba Alice a Jasper después de eso Alice volvió hacer Alice y nos acostamos definitivamente nuestras vacaciones serian grandiosas y ellas empezarían el día de mañana y lo esperaría con ansias trate de dormirme rápido para que llegara el día siguiente pero quizás estaba muy impaciente y no me podía dormir hasta que me dije Bella nuestras vacaciones serán grandiosas que pase lo que tengo que pasar me dije y así me dormí y esperare a que llegara el día de mañana y nuestras grandiosas vacaciones empezaran ya…

**Hola siento tanto la demora pero estaba en parciales finales y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de escribir la verdad espero les guste las vacaciones las iba hacer en un solo capitulo pero al ver que ya llevaba 4 páginas de Word decidí cortarlo el siguiente capi lo publicare el día domingo primero Dios también quería preguntarles si quería un pov Edward me estaba rondando algunas ideas pero decidí preguntarles así que espero su decisión.**

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado este capi y dejen un review que son gratis y eso me das mas ánimos a seguir escribiendo gracias y nos leemos en el otro capi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 vacaciones II**

La noche pasó demasiado rápido apenas sentí que dormí cuando un pequeño terremoto me levanto gritando y saltando sobre mi cama que me despertara o que Edward me encontraría así toda desarreglada y fea según Alice.

-ok Alice ya ahorita me levanto si- le dije y empecé a desperezarme no tenía muchas ganas pero tenía que aprovechar estas vacaciones al máximo eran y serian siempre las mejores vacaciones ya que eran las primeras que pasaría con Edward. Me levante fui al baño me di una rápida ducha cuando Salí Alice ya estaba vestida con su conjunto verde y encima su vestido rosado playero y también me di cuenta que mi ropa ya estaba sobre la cama un vestido blanco con limones verdes que según Alice me quedaba perfecto y un biquini beige dimito.

- ah no Alice ese biquini no me lo voy a poner por poco me baño en bragas y brazier no Alice.- le dije y ella empezó a hacer su puchero.

- vamos Bella sabes que a Edward le va gustar no seas así- empezó con su artimaña.

- no no y no Alice no me lo pondré- le dije

- mira Bella o es por las buenas o es por las malas- me dijo acercándose agarrando las bragas e hizo amago de ponérmelas.

- no no no Alice – le dije alejándome de ella.

- bueno entonces póntelas tu Bella vamos no seas así si a Edward le gustaran no lo quieres ver celoso?- me pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-ok Alice ganaste esta vez pero la próxima me las pagaras Alice Marie Swan- le dije tome el biquini y comencé a ponérmelo luego me pase el vestido de playa y por ultimo unas bailarinas muy bonitas verde con blanco que daba con mi atuendo a la perfección como siempre era de esperárselo Alice es Alice.

-vaya contenta- le dije cuando ya estaba lista.

- claro te ves estupenda Belly Bells- me dijo con eso termino nuestra pelea del día y Alice iba más que contenta brincando de un lado para otro como era ella después de la plática de la noche anterior volvió hacer la misma y eso me agrada cuando bajamos al lobby allí estaban Carlisle Esme Edward Jasper Gisell Anto mama y papa definitivamente las 2 parejitas faltaban bueno Emment siempre se levanta tarde así que eso es normal pero estando con Rose con el ummm habría que sospechar.

- buenos días preciosa- me dijo Edward cuando termine de bajar las gradas me dio un beso al principio fue lento suave cariñoso pero luego se hizo más demandante más intenso con su lengua dibujo mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar abrí mis labios dándole acceso y empezó una guerra campal entre nuestras lenguas queriendo descubrir la boca del otro nos alejamos solo cuando el aire se hizo necesario totalmente yo tenía mis mejillas rojas hasta ya no poder.

-buenos días amor- le dije sonriéndole el paso su brazo y me agarro de la cintura y caminamos hasta donde estaban nuestros padres.

- buenos días hija- me dijo mi papa- creo que Alice ya esta más contenta- me dijo dándome un guiño y señalándome donde estaba hablando emotivamente con Jasper quien no le quitaba la vista de encima la miraba con adoración definitivamente ellos terminarían juntos.

-creo que la plática que tuvimos funciono mucho pero por lo menos ya sabemos que su problema tiene nombre – le dije mi papa se quedo callado Alice era su pequeña luego me miro y pasaba su mirada entre Jasper y yo, yo solo pude reírme y asentí dándole a entender que Alice estaba así porque Jasper le gustaba.

- no dime que eso no es cierto- me dijo yo solo reí pero asentí.

-de que hablan- interrumpió Renne

- de que Alice le gusta Jasper y mi papa no se la cree- le dije dándome la vuelta para saludar a Esme y Carlisle.

-buenos días como amanecieron?- pregunte abrazando a Esme y luego a Carlisle.

- bien hija tu como amaneciste pero bueno yo creo que lo mejor fue el buenos días que Edward te dio – dijo Carlisle riéndose y yo me puse roja como un tomate.

-dejen de molestar a mi novia dijo Edward interrumpiendo las bromas de sus papas.

-es que es cierto hijo ese beso fue de película- dijo Carlisle riéndose cada vez más y ahora fue el turno de Edward de enrojecer.

- bueno es que la señorita aquí presente me tortura con esa vestimenta – dijo y enrojecí mas de la cuenta y pensé cuando veas mi traje de baño enloquecerás mas .

-bueno pasemos a desayunar ya que como vemos las parejitas no bajaran- dijo Carlisle

- que le pasaba a Alice amor ahora anda bien – me dijo Edward.

-cuando estemos solos te cuento cariño- le dije tomándolo de la mano empezamos a caminar siguiendo a Carlisle que iban para el restaurante después se nos unió Alice Gisell Anto y Jasper que milagrosamente andaba con las 3 señoritas definitivamente Jasper haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Alice por lo visto luego llego papa y mama la ultima me guiño un ojo dándome a entender que ya había hecho entrar en razón a papa.

-que vamos a pedir- pregunto papa cada uno fue pidiendo su comida cuando todos habíamos pedido nos ubicamos en una mesa y como éramos muchos unimos .

Luego cada quien decidió que hacer mama y papa se perdieron igual que Carlisle y Esme y todos asumimos que iban buscando su segunda luna de miel nosotros nos quedamos un ratito con Alice y las chicas ya que Jasper dijo irse un momento a su habitación y que luego nos encontraríamos Alice se puso un poco triste pero luego se recompuso y decidimos ir a la playa un rato nos tumbamos en las perezosas un buen rato hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a bañarnos al mar.

-vamos Bella será divertido- dijo Alice

- Bella amor vamos yo quiero ir quiero verte en traje de baño- me susurro en el oído y me sonroje

- bueno está bien- dije y Alice empezó a dar saltitos se quito el vestido dejo sus bailarinas en la arena y se fue con Gisell y Anto que la estaban esperando en la orilla del mar . Edward se giro me tomo de la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo y me beso desesperadamente fue un beso demandante lleno de pasión que yo nunca había sentido en el.

-vamos a bañarnos amor – me dijo él y empezó a quitarse la camisa quedando solo en una bermudas azules sus bíceps y tríceps estaban mejor de los que recordaba que los había visto y eso que fue hace una semana.

-ok ahorita voy-le dije me quite los lente las bailarinas y me di la vuelta para que me desatara el nudo que tenía el vestido detrás de mi cuello cuando lo desato oí como gruñía me di la vuelta y mirando lo a los ojos me quite el vestido sabía que era jugar con fuego pero bueno que mal le haría? Me miro de pies a cabeza le tome la mano y él me jalo abrazándome y apretándome contra su cuerpo me puse en puntitas y lo bese yo pensaba darle un beso tranquilo pero él no me dejo y me dio un beso igual que el de en la mañana o peor pero me gusto tanto que no se en qué momento gemí en su boca nos separamos pero no nos alejamos completamente dejo su brazo en mi cintura y caminamos hasta la orilla del mar poco a poco fuimos entrando hasta que llegamos hasta una parte que nos llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla jugamos en el agua nos besamos sin importar que ocurría alrededor de nosotros de repente vimos que Alice no estaba con Gisell ni con Anto y ambas tenían una cara de desesperación tremenda.

- Edward amor vamos a ver qué paso con las chicas- le dije – es que mira la cara que tiene por Dios.

-vamos- me dijo Edward y comenzamos a caminar.

- Gisell, Anto que pasa? Porque esas cara? – les pregunte.

-hay Bella es que Alice acaba de estar con nosotros y luego dijo que les iba a decir que no íbamos nosotros nos dimos la vuelta porque unos muchachos nos hablaron y cuando nos giramos Alice no estaba con ustedes y no se miraba que caminara hasta acá y de eso ya como 10 minutos y Alice no aparece- dijo Anto apenada y al borde de las lagrimas.

-están seguras que Alice no salió- pregunto Edward.

- no Edward Alice no salió si no la hubiéramos visto- dijo ahora Gisell

-bueno entonces hay que buscarla pero rápido- dije .

- Gisell y Anto que vayan a buscar a Jasper y a Emment no hay que asustar a nuestros padres todavía y se encuentran a Toni díganle que venga –dijo Edward

- cariño tu quédate aquí por si Alice aparece yo iré a aquellas piedras por donde estábamos nosotros si vienen los chicos que busquen en otro lado- me dijo Edward me dio un beso rápido y se fue por donde habíamos estado nosotros, al poco tiempo Jasper Emment Toni Karla Anto Gisell y las que menos esperábamos era a Ángela y a Alex.

- que paso Bella- pregunto Jasper.

-que no encontramos a Alice las chicas no la vieron salir del mar y no llego a hablarnos a nosotros que a eso iba Edward la anda buscando por allá- señale – y me dijo que nos dividiéramos para buscarla los hombres al mar y nosotras en la playa- explique.

-ok entonces yo voy por allá- dijo Emment señalando el lado contrario al que fue Edward

-yo voy por aquel- dijo Jasper señalando unas rocas a lo lejos.

-entonces yo voy por aquel- dijo Toni señalando un punto opuesto a donde había ido Jasper.

- nosotras nos iremos por allá- contesto Ángela y Alex señalando un lugar donde tenían un puesto de frutas y bebidas.

-Anto y yo iremos por el lado de la piscina tal vez este allí- dijo Gisell

-yo iré por los restaurantes- dijo Karla y yo me quede en el mismo puesto por si venía de alguna parte. Paso mucho tiempo cuando salió Edward jadeando.

-nada cariño nade más adentro y tampoco se veía. Abra que esperar a ver que dicen los demás cuando regresen hay que esperarlos amor .- me dijo Edward.

-esperaremos todo va salir bien todo tiene que salir bien- le dije y me abrace a su cuerpo. Esperamos un buen tiempo hasta que apareció Emment.

-nada no encontré nada no ha venido por aquí?- dijo Emment preocupado.

- no ha venido y yo tampoco encontré nada- dijo Edward nos quedamos más preocupados todavía . Esperamos más tiempo todavía porque ninguna de las chicas había regresado y aun falta Toni y Jasper.

- yo no encontré nada- dijo Karla

-nosotros tampoco- dijo Emment

-pero hay que esperar a Toni y Jasper que aun no han regresado y a las otras chicas-dije. Esperamos más tiempo la verdad ya no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos esperando si una hora o mas ya era un poco tarde eran las 3 de la tarde y con Alice habíamos quedado ir a comer a las 2.

- nosotras no encontramos nada. Verdad que ya la encontraron?-dijo Anto casi llorando y Gisell tenía una cara asustada.

- no chicas no la encontramos pero aun falta que llegue…- me quede con la palabra en la boca

-yo no… encontré …nada- dijo Toni entrecortadamente y la esperanza se había reducido a Jasper las chicas empezaron a llorar al paso de una hora más y Jasper no aparecía yo empecé a llorar también.

-vamos cariño aun falta Jasper no perdamos las esperanzas – me dijo Edward por milésima ves tratando de calmarme pero la calma nunca llego al igual que las 5 de la tarde y habíamos pasado buscando a Alice por mucho tiempo y no la encontrábamos.

-mira no es Jasper el que viene allá-pregunto Emment abrasando a Rosalie que se nos había unido a la búsqueda y que al igual estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Esperamos un rato mas y si era Jasper levanto la mano y todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba se miraba cansado demasiado diría yo. Y para nuestra alegría Jasper traía a Alice inconsciente jalándola los chicos corrieron y ayudaron a Jasper Emment trajo a Jasper casi chineado y Edward a Alice .

-que paso Jasper –dije llorando.

- la encontré en las rocas…. Que se ven allá-señalo- inconsciente había tragado mucha agua… le tuve que dar… respiración de… boca a boca-y se sonrojo definitivamente había pasado algo mas-luego de eso reacciono un rato y pregunto dónde estaba… y luego empezó a decir incoherencias.- cuando llegamos a la playa Jasper se tiro a la playa a descansar y a Alice la dejaron acostada en la playa.

-debemos llevarla al doctor inmediatamente-dijo Edward levantando a Alice y Emment ayudando a levantar a Jasper que aun se encontraba cansado. Caminamos hasta mi habitación para cambiar a Alice luego salimos y la llevamos al doctor que había en el hotel para alguna emergencia. Le dijimos que no la habíamos visto desde alrededor de la 1 de la tarde y que fue encontrada como a las 5 30 de la tarde. El doctor la reviso y la ingresaron de emergencia pidieron una ambulancia y como estábamos en una isla llamaron a un barco Edward Jasper y yo nos fuimos con Alice en el barco y los demás fueron a buscar a nuestros padres que no sabían nada y que no habíamos visto en todo el día. Edward no dejo de abrazarme en todo el recorrido del barco y luego en la ambulancia hasta el hospital santa barbará que era el más cercano Jasper iba triste agachado y no dejaba de ver a Alice hasta la tomo de la mano y no la soltó hasta que dijeron que no podíamos pasar ya que era una sala de cuidados intensivos y que no podíamos hacer nada por quedamos esperando dieron las 8 y nosotros no sabíamos nada ni de Alice ni de nuestros padres ya que no andábamos celular la noche era fría y mas para nosotros Edward y Jasper solo andaban con una camisa playera , bermudas y sandalias y yo con un vestido de playa y en unas bailarinas sin abrigo sin nada Edward no dejo de abrazarme y frotarme con sus manos para que se me pasara el frio Jasper se abrazaba así mismo. Como a las 10 aparecieron mama y papa junto con Carlisle y Esme todos con un semblante de preocupación adherido en sus caras.

-que paso con Alice donde esta- pregunto mi mama al borde de las lagrimas.

-está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y desde que venimos no hemos sabido nada de ella-le dijo Edward.

-tengan les trajimos un poco de ropa más acogedora para que se cambie-dijo Esme dándonos una bolsa de tela.

-gracias mama-le dijo Edward le dio un beso.- vamos Jasper hay que cambiarnos- le dijo.

- no yo así estoy bien –le dijo y estaba hasta con los labios morados del frio ya que él iba prácticamente mojado.

-ella no va despertar todavía y lo sabes Jasper además a ella no le gustaría verte en ese estado –le dijo Edward y todos pasábamos la mirada de Edward a Jasper y viceversa.

-está bien-dijo levantándose.

-vamos cariño debes estar congelándote – me dijo Edward tomando de la mano me tendió mi ropa y me dejo en frente del baño de señoritas y ellos entraron al de caballeros me puse el pantalón la camiseta y el suéter que Esme me había traído eche la ropa en la bolsa y Salí del baño Edward y Jasper ya me estaban esperando afuera caminamos en silencio. Hasta llegar a la sala de espera.

-no ha salido el doctor-pregunte.

- no hija salieron y luego volvieron a entrar pero no nos han dado noticias todavía.

-ahora es cuando más deseo haber estudiado medicina en vez de leyes- dijo Carlisle. Esperamos unos minutos más y luego salió el doctor.

-familiares de Alice Swan.- dijo el doctor y todos nos paramos inmediatamente.

-nosotros somos sus padres- dijo mi papa.

-bueno la verdad Alice tiene la garganta, el esófago y las tráqueas demasiado lastimadas por el agua salada que trago pero a la hora del rescate le serbio la respiración boca a boca que se le dio eso hizo que ahora ella este mas o menos bien pero…- dijo y se quedo callado

-pero –pregunte

-ella está al borde de un coma-dijo mama empezó a llorar yo sentí que todo se me fue y comencé a llorar y me abrace a Edward.

- tendremos que esperar las siguientes 48 horas a ver cómo reacciona puede que despierte mañana o pasado pero así puede pasar un mes eso no lo sabes depende como su cuerpo vaya evolucionando también tiene 2 costillas rotas y la pierna fracturada por los golpes que se dio en las rocas que especifico el joven-dijo señalando a Jasper- que fue él el que la rescato- dicho esto mi mama se le tiro a Jasper encima y por poco caen al suelo.

-gracias hijo por salvarla-dijo llorando.

-de nada es lo menos que puede hacer –dijo

-bueno eso es todo puede ir a descansar a Alice se le pasara a una habitación privada si ustedes lo deciden así para que la puedan ver a la hora que quieran- dijo el doctor

-si está bien- dijo mi papa.

-entonces pase por acá para firmar los papeles- dijo el doctor y mi papa lo siguió.

- definitivamente estas no fueron nuestras mejor vacaciones- dijo mi mama por lo que todos asentimos. Y era verdad no habían sido las mejores vacaciones pero creo que para Jasper este era el mejor accidente que le había podido pasar.

**Hola chicas siento el retraso pero mi abuelita está hospitalizada y no me había quedado chance de escribir ya sé que son excusas pero es cierto es pero poder publicar el otro domingo. Espero les guste el capi y me dejen un review . Por cierto he publicado un capi de una idea que ha rondado por mi cabeza tal vez la puede pasar a leer y me dicen si la sigo o no. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Alice.**

Cuando el doctor llego para decir que Alice estaba en coma y que podría despertar luego o que pasara un tiempo me desmorone más y Edward me sostuvo para no caer era mi hermanita y aunque fuera un duende malévolo la quería como ya era muy noche regresaron al hotel. Todos los estaban esperando para ver cómo estaba Alice.

-como esta-preguntaron.

-está en coma-dijo Edward Rosalie empezó a llorar igual que las chicas y cada quien se fue para su habitación yo me fui con Edward y Jasper porque no quería dormir sola.

-Jasper puedo hablar contigo un momento- le dije y Edward entendió y salió de la habitación con la excusa que iría por algo de comer.

-Jasper porque este tan callado desde que el doctor salió y dijo que Alice estaba en coma dímelo puedes confiar en mí- le dije el me miro respiró sonoramente y dijo:

-es que la amo Bella puede que sea muy rápido pero es la verdad amo a Alice como no he amado a nadie más nunca me prendí de ella totalmente desde que la vi me encanta y me duele verla así gracias a Dios que la encontré Bella estaba realmente mal y cuando reaccionó me beso fue tan especial y mágico y luego de eso quedo inconsciente me preocupe y la saque lo más rápido que pude de allí no quiero perderla me duele bella.- me dijo llorando lo abrace

-todo saldrá bien Jasper Alice es fuerte y ya que la besaste se que se aferrara de eso para salir adelante tu también le gustas así que adelante no te dejes vencer si todo saldrá bien ya lo versa le dije. Después de eso el tiempo dejo de tener significado para cada uno el día siguiente como los que le siguieron por la siguiente semana fue el mismo ir a dormir ver a Alice todo el día y regresar al hotel mañana oficialmente terminaban nuestras dichosas vacaciones y Alice seria trasportada para chicago por un avión de el hospital . Luego a Edward le toco viajar a Massachusetts porque tenía que ir a inscribir a la universidad lo fui a dejar al aeropuerto y lloramos juntos porque no nos veríamos en los siguientes 6 meses. Alice ya llevaba 2 semanas ingresada y en estado de coma y no mejoraba estamos más que preocupados mi rutina diaria era ir al colegio regresar a casa cambiarme e ir al hospital hacia mis tareas en él a las 7 de la noche me iba para la casa a las 8 Edward me hablaba y terminábamos de hablar a las 10 me dormía y seguía en lo mismo nadie decía nada éramos como zombis o vampiros mi vida había cambiado de un ratito a otro papa trabajaba todos los días Carlisle y su familia se habían mudado definitivamente a chicago esa fue nuestra rutina por los siguientes 2 meses y medio hasta que un día Alice empezó a reaccionar poco a poco esperando que siguiera así todos nos íbamos de regreso a casa pero hasta que Alice se mejorara nuestra vida no sería igual.

**Chicas de verdad lo lamento no haber publicado antes pero he tenido una serie de problemas que me ha sido difícil escribir y si este capi está demasiado corto exageradamente corto hasta yo me avergüenzo de él. Les quería agradecer de todo corazón los reviews que me han dejado gracias chicas espero que me sigan apoyando se les quiere mucho nos leemos pronto y gracias de nuevo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

**Edward pov parte I**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy el mayor de3 hermanos y el único hombre mi madre es Esme y mi padre Carlisle Cullen mi padre es abogado y dueño de un bufet de abogados reconocido mundialmente mi vida siempre he sido un estudiante calificado como excelente mi notas son excelentes y creo que mis padres casi nunca gastaron en mi en eso porque la mayoría de veces fui becado totalmente y eso que mi familia se trasladaba mucho de domicilio pero aun así me gustaba el ritmo que llevábamos

Mi vida no ha sido muy interesante excepto que todas las chicas me persiguen aunque yo no les haga caso novias no he tenido muchas pero si una que otra. actualmente tengo 3 meses de estar con Dorothy la cual fue mi mejor amiga y luego se convirtió en mi novia Dorothy es una chica amable cariñosa y linda pero viajaba mucho ya que es italiana pero aun así la quiero actualmente vivimos en Australia ya que mi padre quería extenderse más pero nosotros Karla Alex y yo nos quedamos viviendo en los ángeles ya que poco tiempo nos faltaba para salir del colegio y yo de graduarme además Alex era feliz aquí ya que había conocido a Ángela la cual es su mejor amiga y yo a Dorothy la única triste era Karla que está profundamente enamorada de Tony que vive en Australia pero igual solo nos quedan dos semanas de clases y libre hasta en 3 meses más tendría que ir a la universidad la cual no sabía cual escoger ya que tenía muchas opciones entre las cuales están Harvard, una en new haspire y muchas en la lista pero yo me inclinaba mas por Harvard pero tenía que hablarlo con mis padres en fin mi vida era excelente no deseaba nada todo lo tenía y cuando podía ayudar lo hacia mi madre colaboraba en una de las ONG mas grandes para niños con desnutrición severa y muchas veces hacíamos pequeños conciertos para recaudar fondos ya que una de mis grandes fascinaciones es tocar el piano casi nadie lo sabe pero si me gusta me siento libre cuando lo toco ahora ya no lo ago. Con tanta frecuencia porque casi no tengo tiempo pero cuando todo se estabilice y salga de los exámenes lo hare aunque según tengo en tendido las vacaciones las pasaremos que el mejor amigo de papa Charlie Swan y su familia sería algo nuevo pero bueno.

-Edward hijo tengo ratos de hablarte y no contestas- en qué mundo vives- me dijo mi madre por el teléfono.

-lo siento mama he estado algo distraído últimamente ya se me pasara lo prometo- dije para que no le dieran esos arranques de preocupación que le daban a veces y tomara el primer vuelo a los ángeles de inmediato la quería pero a veces era demasiado exagerada mi madre era decoradora de interiores y por eso viajaba igual o peor que papa pero amaba a mi familia.

-Karla- dije- voy a salir a cenar con Dorothy vendré un poco noche- le dije después de terminar la larga charla que tuve con mi madre.

-ok solo lleva tus llaves y no bebas – dijo desde su habitación tome las llaves de mi Ferrari y me dirigí a la casa de mi novia. Me parquee frente a su casa baje y toque la puerta.

-buenas noches señora jemer son se encuentra Dorothy – pregunte.

-claro hijo pasa ya bajara espérala en la sala- dijo cerrando la puerta tras si luego subió al segundo piso y unos minutos más tarde bajo Dorothy con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa azul por lo menos sus sentido de la moda era bueno ya que a ella el azul no le favorecía mucho pero bien ellas saben.

-hola cariño lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo ella dando me un beso de pico como los que solíamos darnos nunca profundizamos un beso pero era porque no hacía falta yo me conformaba con eso la verdad yo no era muy amigo de las muestras de cariño.

-nos vamos le dije.

-claro dijo la tome de la mano me despedí de la señora jemer son y caminamos hacia el auto desactive la alarma del carro y me fui directamente a la puerta del conductor como dije las muestras de cariño eran prácticamente para mi familia y Dorothy sabia eso así que se acostumbro a nuestra relación de ese modo muchas veces dudaba si lo nuestro era solo por quitarme a las tantas que se empeñaban a salir conmigo y yo las rechazaba sutilmente o era porque al menos la quería un poquito posiblemente.

-quieres ir al cine a comer o al parque a dar una vuelta- le pregunte mirando la carretera.

-al parque creo que estaría bien- dijo un poco monótona pero la verdad es que yo no había querido salir pero ella me convenció diciendo que teníamos días de no salir y yo acepte , maneje en silencio hasta el parque más cercano de los ángeles cuando llegamos me baje y la espere de mi lado del coche cuando estuvimos más cerca la tome de la mano y nos sentamos en un árbol grande pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la acerque mas ama eso era lo más cerca que había llegado platicamos de muchas cosas como que ella tendría que irse para Italia la semana que venía y que regresaría 2 meses después solo a la fiesta de graduación cosa que yo acepte sin ningún reproche mi único consejo fue cuídate .

-Edward creo que lo nuestro no está funcionando- dijo un poco triste

-tu sabrás Dorothy yo he puesto todo de mi parte acepto que no soy nada cariñoso pero tu hace me conociste y me aceptas se que casi no salimos pero es porque no me gusta así que yo no le veo el porqué no pero en fin tú decides puedes hacer lo que quieras- le dije con mi tono de siempre ni tan interesado ni tan monótono.

-es que mírate Edward entre nosotros es como si no pasara nada me tratas como a tu mejor amiga solo que teniendo el derecho de besarme y lo sabes no tengo porque decírtelo para mi sería mejor que termináramos y quedáramos como amigos.

- si eso quieres Dorothy está bien seamos amigos – le dijo la miro directamente a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa ella se acerco lentamente hacia él y lo beso apasionadamente al principio pensé que era un beso normal bueno no normal pero cuando ella trato de profundizarlo más me aleje poco a poco para que no se sintiera herida.

-Dorothy quedamos como amigo no lo recuerdas tu misma lo dijiste- le dije

-ese era el beso de despedida Edward y lo sabes si no funciono estando cerca imagínate cuando yo me marche a Italia que pasara.

-si lo es y lo siento si en algún momento te defraude pero tú misma sabias mi situación y lo tímido que puedo llegar hacer aun con tigo.

-si lo es en parte fue mi culpa te presione demasiado así que acepto las consecuencias Edward

-gracias por entender- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-creo que debería irme a casa-dijo Dorothy le ayude a levantarse y como costumbre la tome de la mano.

-Edward- dijo Dorothy entre enojada y contenta.

-si lo es la costumbre-dije y la solté desactive la alarma y la lleve de nuevo a su casa de nuevo en un total silencio cuando llegamos solo dijo buenas noches gracias por el paseo y se bajo del auto no espere ni que llegara hasta la puerta de la casa arranque el auto y me dirigí a mi casa cuando llegue encontré la luz de la sala y la cocina encendidas entre el carro al garaje y entre por la puerta de la cocina para encontrarme a mi feliz madre cocinando café .

-Edward cariño llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo pasándome un pequeño pastelito de plátano- ven vamos a la sala tenemos que hablar con ustedes dijo mi madre cuando llegue a la sala estaba mi padre junto con mis hermanas.

-Edward que gusto verte- dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo

-gracias Carlisle yo también me alegro de verlos –le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-bueno ya que estamos todos tenemos algo de qué hablar- dijo mi papa muy serio definitivamente iba haber un cambio y creo que radical para nuestras vidas…

**Hola chicas siento mucho la demora como pueden ver la idea me surgió después del mediocre capi que escribí la vez pasada. como algunas digieron que querían un pov Edward pues aquí esta espero que les haya gustado como quedo ya que me cuesta un poco poder plasmar lo que un chico siente. ya se darán cuenta lo que significa bella para Edward porque dará un cambio increíble el dia martes primero Dios publicare el capítulo de la otra historia. Espero le s guste este capi y si tienen ideas háganmelo saber**

**Nos leemos pronto las quiero.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Edward pov parte II**

Esperando a que Carlisle lanzara la bomba estábamos mis hermanas y yo.

-bueno lo que teníamos que decirles es que Edward no tiene que hacer exámenes finales te exoneraron completamente felicidades hijo- me dijo mi padre- y lo otro es que mañana nos vamos para chicago Charlie arriba mañana a las 3 de la tarde aquí y nuestro vuelo sale a las 5 así que alisten sus maletas que mañana como a las 8 estaremos un mes de vacaciones en chicago- dijo mi padre feliz al igual que yo había exonerado los exámenes y eso era genial ahora creo que esta noche me toca decidir a qué universidad iré.

-papa mama puedo hablar un momento a solas con ustedes necesito su opinión. –les dije.

-claro vamos al despacho chicas vayan a alistar sus maletas que nos vamos y esta casa se queda atrás como las otras- dijo mi padre dando a entender que ya no regresaríamos mas. Pasamos al despacho.

-bueno Edward dinos en que querías que te ayudáramos- pregunto mi padre

-es que estoy un poco indeciso con la universidad Harvard me ofrece una beca completa por lo que dura mi carrera pero en new haspire también me gustaría y quería su opinión.

-bueno hijo cualquiera que escojas por mi está bien pero yo me decidiera por Harvard y ya te decidiste que carrera-me pregunto Carlisle

-pues todavía estoy indeciso entre arquitectura e ingeniería civil pero creo que será la última-dije

-por mi cualquiera cariño pero en la universidad yo digo que Harvard pero tú decides- me dijo amorosamente mi mama

-bueno entonces Harvard será y como para inscribirme falta casi un mes tengo para elegir todavía-dije

-claro hijo sabes que te apoyamos en todas tus decisiones y ahora ve arreglar esa maleta cariño- dijo mi madre. Salí del despacho directamente a mi habitación a arreglar mi maleta…

Al día siguiente me levante tarde eran las 10 de la mañana pero ya era poco lo que me faltaba para terminar mi maleta el cargador mi notebook y mis cosas de haceo me bañe cambie y luego me dirigí a la cocina para desayuno-almuerzo de una vez.

-buenos días mama-le dije al entrar en la cocina

-buenos días que tal dormiste cielo? Listo para unas merecidas vacaciones?- me pregunto

-claro mama ya estamos listos

-que bueno hijo porque nos haremos a las 2 tu padre ya casi sale del despacho y dijo que hay que entregar las llaves de la casa como a las 12 y que luego iremos almorzar así que termina de alistar tus cosas porque nos vamos!- dijo emocionada yo solo me reí de su entusiasmo mi madre siempre era así un poco exagerada definitivamente este sería un día muy largo y la noche quizás mas pero eso era lo de menos nada me lo impedía aun si estuviera con Dorothy me iría y ella lo sabia pero ese no es el punto. Aliste todo lo metí a las maletas y luego las baje le ayude a Karla y a Alex con las de ellas estábamos listos salimos en mi Ferrari y en el porche de Karla porque no cabíamos en uno solo le entregamos las llaves al Sr. Banner y luego fuimos a un restaurante a comer cuando todos habíamos terminado nos dirigimos al aeropuerto esperamos a Charlie luego abordamos nosotros el nuestro llegamos a eso de las 7 de la noche unos coches nos esperaban pasamos a cambiarnos a una gasolinera yo me puse un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botenoes sueltos y un saco negro mis zapatos de vestir también negros y listo metí las cosas en la bolsa que mi madre nos había dado luego retomábamos otra vez el camino y cuando menos lo sentí estaba ante una imponente casa de dos plantas hermosa en su totalidad. Poco a poco fuimos bajando cada uno de los autos dejamos las maletas en el garaje. Charlie practicante corrió hace una señora de pelo café muy bonita alta y muy bien vestida luego mi mirada se perdió en unos ojos chocolate que venían bajando de las escaleras con un vestido azul precioso. Vi que su hermana le dio un codazo y le dijo algo al oído y ella se volvió colorada casi roja como un tomate. Luego pasamos a la sala y comenzamos con las presentaciones.

-buenas noches es un gusto conocerlos- dijo girando su cabeza para mirarnos y todos me sonreímos amablemente. Se acerco a su papa lo abraso le dio un beso en la mejía.

Mi padre comenzó hablar diciendo

-Buenas noches mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia.

Dijo señalando.

-esta es mi esposa Esme, mi hijo mayor Edward, mi primera niña Karla Raquel, y Alexandra María.

Charlie comenzó hablar y presento a cada miembro de la familia

-bueno a mi esposa y a mi hijo mayor ya los conocéis. Ella es mi primera niña-señalo a la chica de ojos cafés – Isabella Marie – y sonrío al escuchar su nombre y yo no le quitaba la vista de encima y cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron en ese preciso momento sus ojos tenían un brillo increíble .- mi hija menor-continuo su padre- Marie Alice .

-lo siento –hablo Emment el hijo mayor de Charlie - pero no podre seguir acompañándolos mi novia está cumpliendo años y la invite a cenas fue un gusto verlos de nuevo perdón – agarro las llaves de su mercedes y salió.

-bueno –interrumpió Renne - la cena esta lista pasemos al comedor.

Ella nos indico por donde pasar con un gesto de la mano.

Todos seguimos el pasillo que nos mostraron y me quede asombrado la cocina era amplia y con un gran comedor y todo muy bien decorado ellos tomaron sus respectivos puestos Charlie al centro Esme a su derecha Isabella a la izquierda , y nosotros nos sentamos sin ningún orden.

Renne comenzó a servir la comida primero a nosotros Isabella se levanto y saco los vasos de la estantería que está en la cocina Tomo dos vasos en cada mano y comenzó a ponerlo en frente del plato de comida de cada uno comenzó conmigo ella roso su brazo sentí una corriente que salió de la parte que había rozado con su brazo hasta llegar a mi corazón puso torpemente el vaso sobre la mesa y seguía con su recorrido luego con sus hermanas con su madre y así siguió hasta que termino tomo . Ni cuando comía podía dejar de verla y por lo visto ella tampoco disimuladamente claro cuando terminamos. Mi madre mando a Karla a lavar los platos como lo hacíamos todas las noches todos teníamos un tiempo para hacerlo hasta yo.

Yo estaba hablando con Karla ella se sentó con nosotros y hablamos unos minutos pero me sentía realmente cansado.

-bueno podrían enseñarme la habitación donde dormiré porque estoy muy cansado.-dije ella se paro y Renne le dijo algo

Me indico por donde yo recogí mis maletas y la seguí cuando abría el cuarto de Emment era un completo desorden hizo ademan para que entrara.

-disculpa el desorden- dijo- pero mi hermano es muy desordenado.

-no te preocupes yo soy un poco así pero no tanto –dije cuando vi la ropa regada alrededor de la cama la computadora aventada los cables por todos lados el armario abierto de par en par con toda la ropa desordenada y revuelta con la sucia los controles del mintiendo wii aventados la tele encendida y el baño estaba peor cepillos bóxer aventados.

-perdón pero pronto estará lista de eso yo me encargo – dijo limpio el sillón que estaba a la par de la puerta hizo ademan para que me sentara movía las maletas a la par del sillón y yo solo miraba atento todo lo que ella hacia

-perdón pero ya no aguanto -se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quite los zapatos los dejo alas de la puerta y siguió recogiendo ropa limpia,

-bueno si quieres puedes ir a darte una ducha con agua caliente mientras yo arreglo el armario- me dio una leve sonrisa.

-claro eres una niña muy amable Isabella cierto?-dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-si cierto Edward y gracias por el cumplido.

-de nada es cierto aparte eres muy ordenada y muy bonita también- dije y cuando dije eso se sonrojo completamente.

-gracias de nuevo y tú no te quedas a tras- me dijo e hizo un ademan con la mano de pies a cabeza..

-gracias señorita tomare la ducha te veo luego –abrí mi maleta y me dirigí al baño

-Bella – dije - come se pone el agua caliente esta cosa me agruma –le dije no era que no supiera pero verla y que me atendiera me gustaba tanto cuando lo dije ella reía sonoramente toco la puerta antes de entrar

-pasa- dije y cuando entro se me quedo viendo porque estaba sin camisa tenía que lucirme un poquito no para algo iba al gima.

-solo enciendes los dados del agua…- se callo abruptamente y luego escuche un quejido y temblaba de pies a cabeza y de pronto me di cuenta que le había agarrado la corriente una extraña sensación me sacudió por completo y corrí para quitarla de dicha no me había quitado los zapatos si no ambos estaríamos electrocutados llame a sus padres que subieron corriendo la acosté en la cama.

-que paso aquí Edward me dijo mi padre.

-yo no sabía cómo poner el agua caliente porque no es el mismo sistema que en la casa y ella andaba descalza y le agarro la corriente luego los llame- dije un poco alterado la situación no me agradaba nada me sentía mal.

-bueno movámonos llevémosla ya al hospital dijo Charlie yo me puse mi camisa y corrí detrás de ellos para al hospital solo dejaron entrar a sus padres por los primeros dos días yo estaba asustado preocupado e inquieto. Pero al final me dejaron entrar y justo antes de que ella despertara.

-hola como te sientes .-le pregunte y le apreté un poco la mano cuando le enfermera le pregunto que como se sentía.

-umm me duele un poco la cabeza nada mas- me dijo- que me paso-pregunto y yo me tense al instante

-reviviste una descarga eléctrica de 30 wat amor –le dijo amorosamente Renne - gracias a Dios era de baja potencia si no hubieras muerto –al decirlo se le contrajo la cara de dolor- Edward te aparto de los dados del agua y te acostó en la cama de tu hermano nos llamo hija que susto nos diste no nos vuelvas hacer esto sí?- le dijo Renne

-claro mama ya no le enseñare a nadie como encender el agua caliente –giro su cabeza y me sonrió-

-no –respondí - ya puedo ya no te molestare mas – le dije le solté la mono y Salí casi corriendo de la habitación me sentía súper mal con ella si yo hubiera pensado mejor ella no estuviera allí. Me fui a la casa y cuando fue de nuevo la hora de las visitas fui a verla y como era de noche alguien se podía quedar a dormir allí y ese seria yo. Entre a su habitación y está completamente dormida me senté en la silla tome su mano y empezó acariciarla en forma de círculos hasta que yo también me quede dormido de repente sentí unas manos acariciarme la cabeza

-ummmmm- dije al sentir esa hermosa caricia

-perdón no era mi intensión despertarte me dijo.-

-no te preocupes –le dije y le sonreí- como te sientes?

-gracias y cuéntame no se sabe como salieron los exámenes que me realizaron?-

Me tense al instante

-no era mi intensión que te pasara algo así perdón yo tuve la culpa- le dije agache la cabeza

-no te preocupes-dijo fríamente- fue mi culpa no te martirices por cosas que no valen la pena saldré de esta y será una chica normal como lo he sido hasta el día de hoy.- dijo

-no me digas eso si mejor te diré los exámenes resultaron excelentes según el doctor te logre quitar a tiempo de la corriente eléctrica si no hubieras quedado paralitica de por vida, ahora solo padeces de asma y taquicardia nada mas ,para los resultados que dieron fue un gran alivio para todos solo tendrás que estar en chequeos permanentes y si sientes que te falta el aire debes usar el inhalador por el asma. Ese es el informe hasta el momento señorita- le dije es que sería difícil para ella pero para mí sería un infierno -

-ok gracias por decírmelo sin pelos en la lengua-me dijo y eso me enojo mas como me decía eso ella no sabía lo que había sufrido por verla haci .

-de nada llamare a una enfermera para que te venga a revisar y te pongan un sedante si – le dije fríamente

- no no no quiero dormir por favor- no me dijo y me tomo la mano error una pequeña corriente salió de su cuerpo y se trasmitió al mío

-ok entonces te dejo- le dije

-no te vayas quédate conmigo –me dijo y me sonrió y yo la mire con cariño y hasta amor quizás?

-quieres que hablemos o solo me vas a ver -le dijo y sonreí

-hablemos- me dijo - mama me conto que te graduaste. Que piensas estudiar en la u.

- umm estoy en arquitectura e ingeniero civil aun no me decido-le dije- pero eso me gusta y tu a que año vas?

-tercero si salgo de aquí si no reprobare tengo mucho trabajo que hacer leer una obra saca un resumen detallado con acciones tiempos ambientes personajes y lo que pienso de sus papeles vocabulario que no sé y a ley lo tengo que hacer. Eso definitivamente estaría difícil

-umm si quieres te puedo ayudar yo ya Salí de clases y en la u ya están listos los papales para cuando yo decida inscribirme y listo así que no tengo nada que hacer.

-ok aunque mis amigas vendrán a verme y ellas también estarán aquí así que no creo me puedas ayudar mucho pero cuando lo necesite te aviso si- me dijo

-umm y orgullosa no cuéntame más de ti tienes novio?- le dije se sonrojo completamente

-ehhh no no tengo y ni quiero todos son unos arrogantes y pesados a sí que mejor sola y no mal acompañada –le mire con cara de diversión-

-y tu de que te ríes te parece gracioso eh. Pues a mí no mejor cuéntame de ti tienes novia seguro tienes muchas- me dijo en tono sarcástico. Y bueno le diría una pequeña mentirita quería ver si se ponía un poquito enojada trataría de conquistarla.

- pues no solo tengo una se llama Dorothy es preciosa pero hay un pequeño problema es alemana y tiene que irse con su familia así que creo que no tengo novia tengo que hablar con ella pobre mi Dorothy. –le dije

-oh pobres lo siento tanto de seguro hacían una linda pareja no pero por lo visto a ti no te interesa mucho o si-le dije y bingo ella tenía una cara de enojo un poco leve pero había ella

-ummmm pues la verdad no Dorothy es muy tierna cariñosa pero no se no siento casi nada a demás solo tenemos tres meses de conocernos y uno de novios a sí que quizás por eso pero nada de química ni nada no sé ni porque le pedí que fuera mi novia pensándolo bien. Creo que fue una confusión ella se me insinuaba mucho y es preciosa pero no siento nada por ella- le dije diciéndole medio verdad

- ahh pobre Dorothy ella enamorada y tu jugando pobrecita.

- no es eso no me gusta jugar con las mujeres porque no son juguete pero ahora hay otra personas que me gusta y me hace sentir muchas cosas y será mejor que hable con ella antes de hacerla sufrir mas no crees. –le dije tirándole a ella

-si es cierto…

-buenas noches veo que ya despertó señorita Isabella como se siente?-le pregunto la enfermera.

-pues la verdad me siento muy bien no me duele la cabeza ni nada me senté sin ningún dolor. Si ayuda en algo verdad

-si ayuda mucho llamare al doctor para que la revise y si está bien le darán el alta. Disculpe pero hacen una hermosa pareja felicidades.

Se sonrojo inmediatamente y yo estaba de la misma manera

-ya oíste cariño- le dijo sarcásticamente y ambos reímos a carcajadas cuando el doctor entro todavía nos reíamos .

-veo que ha amanecido muy bien señorita Isabella su novio es muy gracioso y cariñoso estos días no se ha despegado de usted día y noche- se giro para verme y me agache rápidamente con mis mejillas sonrojadas al máximo es que estuve tan pendiente de ella que casi no me di cuenta…

**Hola chicas espero les guste este capi y Valeria si habrá más pov Edward en realidad 2 mas ya verás las reacciones de ambos y solo te puedo decir que la enfermedad de Alice afecta mucho en eso. Y bueno a Alice no le pasa nada.**

**Les quería preguntar quieren un pov Alice o Jasper?**

**Bueno espero le guste nos leemos en el otro capi Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

**Enamorándome.**

Después de que el doctor la reviso le dieron el alta. Sus amigas la habían ido a visitar todos los días aunque ella no pudiera hablar o estuviera dormida así que habían planeado darle una sorpresa para cuando llegara yo estaba más que contento de verla todos los días. Cuando llego yo estaba en la habitación con Emment jugando con el wii este grandulón se había convertido rápidamente en uno de mis mejores amigos.

-vamos Edward no seas gallina dame una revancha si te deje ganar- me dijo Emment como por 5 vez ya que le había ganando una carrera y un carro en san Andreas.

- no Emment no seas quejica ya te gane y con eso basta o quieres perder otra vez-le dije

-vamos Edward esta vez no te dejare ganar- me dijo y puso la carrera y comenzamos de nuevo. Cuando oímos un grito...

-BIENVENIDA A CASA.

-ya le dieron la sorpresita a mi hermana.

- sí que bueno por ella la verdad ya no quería estar en el hospital creo que hasta lo detesta- le dije a emm.

-si y tu babeas por ella- me dijo sin desconcentrarse de la carrera.

-si es que es hermosa y bueno me cautivo desde que la vi- le dije de verdad y hasta me descuide en una vuelta y choque contra la barrera y Emment gano.

-Ja viste te dije que te ganaría- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara y así seguimos con las revanchas yo ganaba el ganaba y viceversa.

-bueno Emment iré a ver a tu hermana- dije levantándome y él me tiro un cojín en la cabeza.

-te tiene dominado y sin saberlo-dijo y se tiro una carcajada como de costumbre. Camine hasta la habitación de Bella que estaba casi enfrente de la mía.

-hola Bella puedo entrar?- dije

-un momento.- respondió

-pase-dijo gire la manecilla de la puerta y la abrí y la mire sentada en la cama con sus amigas con un mini short, y una camisa color azul.

- -ups no sabía que tenias visitas regreso más tarde si – le dije no quería interrumpir un momento con sus amigas

-no nosotras ya nos íbamos es muy tarde hay Dios ya me dejo el metro dijo Sonia

-Sonia perdón no era mi intensión que te dejara el metro y…- empezó a decir Bella atropelladamente

-te puedo ir a dejar si quieres y así salimos a dar una vuelta hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados verdad Bella? – le dije quería invitarla a comer y pasar más tiempo con ella

-ahhh ok está bien- dijo y se paro y puede ver la extensión de sus piernas y mama mía que piernas tan blancas y bien torneadas

-te eh las espero a bajo- dije muy nerviosos y Salí casi huyendo y me dirigí a la cocina allí estaba Renne.

-hola hijo como estas- me dijo.

- bien Renne este a Sonia la dijo el metro y pues yo me ofrecí a llevarlas y también quería pedirle permiso a ver si puedo llevar a comer a Bella.

-claro hijo pero tengo una duda.

-si cual- pregunte.

-tu no tenias novia- me dijo ahhh estúpido eso es lo que soy un estúpido y de primera con el lio de venirnos para acá no les comente a mis papas que ya no estaba con Dorothy.

-no la verdad termine con ella hace poco para ser exactos cuando vine aquí ni mis padres saben nada se me ha olvidado comentarles.- dije un poco nervioso.

-umm bueno siéntate hijo y que quieres con Bella yo se que te gusta con solo verte la cara que traes me basta y ver como la cuidabas en el hospital es otro que lo comprueba mas pero no crees que se están precipitando un poco tu solo estarás un mes aquí y luego te irás a la universidad y lo único que no quiero es que la lastimes- de acuerdo.

-claro no se preocupe mis intensiones con ella son serias –le dije para que tuviera un poco mas de confianza en mí y bueno era la verdad.

- bueno hijo iré a ducharme- dijo y salió de la cocina yo me fui a sentar a la sala a esperarlas. No tardaron mucho tiempo en bajar y se miraba divina con un pantalón u negro y una blusa extrapling rosada con los zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta negra de cueriza. Se miraba hermosa.

Cuando baje y fui a la sala estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de enfrente y mis amigas en el de la izquierda.

-bueno ya estoy lista nos vamos – dijo sus amigas se levantaron y con una mirada se posicionaron una de cada lado de ella y caminaron hacia la salida yo presione el interruptor de seguridad de mi auto

-wauuuuuuu –dijeron las tres al unisonó-impresionante –dijo Bella

-señorita- dije le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a subir y luego le cerré la puerta y abrí la de atrás para sus amigas y luego me dispuse a arrancar el carro me indico donde era la casa de María y cuando se bajo le hizo de llámame después y yo solo solté una ricita tome el control del estéreo y puse un poco de música de mi grupo favorita aunque ciertamente también me gustaba la música clásica

-te gusta esa clase de música- le pregunte

-claro que me gusta es uno de mis grupos favoritos

-gira a mano derecha –dijo Sonia- aquí es dijo cuando estábamos entre te de su casa.

-espérame- me dijo y dicho esto se bajo del auto y yo baje los vidrios.

-Sonia esmeralda que horas son estas de llegar-grito su madre- y en carro haber que dé la cara quiero ver- dijo la mama de Sonia al ver que la cosa se puso fea apague el auto y baje de inmediato.

- mama- le dijo Sonia.

-disculpe no fue mi intensión dijo pero Sonia estaba en mi casa porque acabo de salir del hospital me enferme.- dijo bella

-si y por eso vienen con este muchacho –dijo muy alterada- y hasta horas de la noche

-mama el no es mi novio es novio de Bella y el tuvo el gusto de venir a dejarme- la señora miro a Bella con cara de disculpas. Y yo solo reí por la explicación de Sonia ya quisiera yo que ella fuera mi novia

-Perdón no sabía que tuvieras novio corazón. Mucho gusto e dijo y me tendió la mano y yo sonreí

-nos vamos cielo- le dije en tono y la tome de la cintura y una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-claro amor – me dijo solo me despido adelántate

- te gusto el paseo corazón- me dije cuando se acerco nueva mente

-ya deja de fingir y vámonos a casa si? – me dijo y yo solo encendí y nos encaminamos aun restaurante que Emment me había recomendado

-entramos señorita- le dije le abrí la puerta pedí una mesa para dos

- que vas a comer?- le pregunte

-umm carne a la parilla término medio por favor- dijo

-y de tomar- pregunto el mesero- tenemos licuados naturales jugo de naranja, de piña de fresa de guineo con leche y coco.

-de coco está bien- el coco es mi fruta favorita.

- a mi me trae lasaña y un licuado de guineo por favor- pedí al mesero

-ahorita joven- dijo el mesero y se retiro.

-te gusta el restaurante- le pregunte de verdad Emment no se había equivocado tenia ventanales de vidrio, un paisaje hermoso, se miraba el pequeño bosque de la ciudad, estaba bien decorada todo era de madera con dibujos de flores mariposas, platos de comida en los postes, en el fondo estaba un cuadro de un paisaje muy hermoso era quizás una parte del bosque con flores hermosas grandes árboles alrededor de ellas y al fondo una pequeña cabaña se miraba precioso.

-si me encanta todo es muy bonito.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-esa sonrisa me encanta- le dije sin pensarlo y se sonrojo

-ehh si gracias- me dijo un poco apenada y en ese instante llego el mesero -algo mas- le pregunto a ella directamente y con una mirada maldito quería con mi chica.

-no retírese- dije cortante y fri ella me miro con cara de póker. La comida estaba riquísima la carne súper blandita con un sabor exquisito

-te gusto la comida- le pregunte cuando yo ya había terminado

-claro estuvo exquisita- me dijo y sonrió - gracias no te hubieras molestado no era necesario.

- no es ninguna molestia- le dije al contrario es un placer invitar a una señorita tan bonita como tu hasta el mesero quería contigo - le dije en tono burlón diciéndole la verdad

- ehhhhhhhh… si aja…- se sonrojo y se agacho yo aproveche a pedir la cuenta ni siquiera deje que pusiera la cuenta en la mesa solo mire el total 65 dólares y le deje 4 billetes de 20

-lo de mas es su propina. Le dije la ayude a levantarse de la mesa y de nuevo esa corriente

-estas bien -le pregunte al ver su cara contrariada- te llevo al doctor si te sientes mal.

-no, estoy bien no te preocupes.- me sonrió le abrió la puerta y le volví a dar la mano Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y nos dirigimos a casa No era tan tarde las 9 30 de la noche el tiempo se iba volando en su compañía que no sentí las horas a su lado. Saco las llaves de su pantalón y entramos Renne estaba en la cocina y Bella la fue a saludar

-hola mama ya venimos-le dijo.

-yo pensé que se habían perdido y por eso no venían. Tu papa ya se fue a costar no ha pegado el ojo en tres días amor. Hola Edward –me saludo- tus papas ya se fueron para la casa han conseguido alquilar una casita –los dos los miramos con cara de no saber nada yo tenía la esperanza de que no encontrar una cerca y que no nos mudaríamos -a tres casas de aquí si quieres que Bells te lleve ella conoce muy bien verdad hija- le dijo

-si claro mama. Vamos- me dijo

-claro – dije salimos de la cocina y caminamos juntos de nuevo a la calle. La tome de la mano y le susurre al oído

-te quiero- le dije muy quedo en su oído y ella se estremeció ante mi contacto y eso me gustaba - sabes termine con mi novia el día después de que te conocí pero me dio miedo decirte que no tenía a nadie porque no te conocía y podías pensar que soy un aventado y no lo soy. Me gustaste desde que te vi no sé si crees en el amor a primera vista pero yo sí y me enamore de ti mis padres te aceptan sin conocerte pero no se que sientes tu por mí no estás obligada a decirme nada si así lo deseas.- le dije con el corazón en la mano y de pronto vi que se puso rígida tensa y su cara iba palideciendo mas y mas - bella te pasa algo te sientes mal?

-ehhh no me siento bien estoy mareada nos podemos sentar por favor- me dijo al decir eso la tome de la cintura pase sui mano sobre su hombro y la cargue hasta la casa me dio las llaves abrí sin bajarla y la acomode en el sillón.

-te sientes mejor- le pregunte yo estaba realmente triste…

-hija por dios que paso aquí- dijo Renne y su mirada fue directa hacia mi enojada

-nada solo me puse mareada mama Edward exagera un poco ya me siento un poco mejor – se giro y me sentó en el sillón junto a Renne

-voy por un vaso de agua.-dijo Renne yo me senté a su lado y la abrase y continúe con mi petición -quisieras ser mi novia corazón no tengo mucho tiempo aquí lo se que no me conoces ni yo mucho a ti pero quisiera poder conocerte y que me dejaras cuidar este pequeño corazón - le dije y le di un beso en la mejía- no te pido un sí pero si un tal vez un conozcámonos pero si no me quieres o no sientes nada por mi dímelo y me alejare si pero dímelo.

-ehhhhhhh… yo –y Renne apareció en la puerta

-veo que ya estas mejor pero aquí está el vaso con agua. Y salió de la sala casi corriendo

-que…me decías-le dije un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-ehhh yo no sé por dónde empezar yo… bueno tu … si me … gustas… -me dijo roja como un tomate.-pero no quiero llevar las cosas a la carrera no te conozco para nada apenas se qué clase de música te gusta que ya terminaste el bachillerato que tienes beca de por vida en Harvard que no sabes que vas estudiar si pero nada más y tú no sabes mucho de mí y tu si me ….encantas- me dijo en un susurro y yo hubiera podido bailar en un pie solo con eso.

-gracias con eso estoy bien se que te gusto y que no me dices si porque no me conoces pero te aseguro que si me conocerás te diré todo lo que pueda de mi y te demostrare como soy. – y la mire con todo el amor que podía demostrarle

-ok bueno… eh… hoy no hice casi nada de trabajo y tengo mucho… eh tengo que ir a trabajar.

-ok quedamos en que te ayudaría y no están tus amigas a sí que por qué no vas a traer tus cosas y trabajamos aquí porque mi hermana esta en tu cuarto dormida supongo y no le agradara la bulla al igual que a tu hermano en su cuarto no crees?- le dije suponía que solo mis padres se habían cambiado a la nueva casa Karla no era muy condescendiente en andarse cambiando de un lado a otros

-ok le preguntare a mama si tenemos la obra en casa ok y si no la tengo que comprar.- se levanto del sillón y yo me quede esperándola mirando como un bobo por el lugar que ella había salido

-aquí esta. Y la saque me di cuenta que era súper delgada 100 páginas no era nada a comparación de las otras que me habían dejado. Me percate que Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-que es lo que tanto me miras-pregunte.

-lo hermosa que eres –le dije

-gracias… vamos a trabajar si- me dijo sonrojada

-vamos yo te ayudo.-

-esta obra es muy bonita- le dije profesora.

-umm a mi no me parece que el nombre es algo raro no crees.

-claro que no es muy interesante que tenemos que hacer respecto a esto.- le dije levantando la obra

- dividir la en acciones.

-ah eso es fácil-le dije ya que a mí me encantaba leer que no había leído me puse a dictarle las acciones y ya nos faltaba poco cuando me di cuenta era la 1 de la mañana ella subió a acostarse yo la verdad no tenia sueño así que me dedique a terminar la tarea cuando la termine le deje una nota en la página siguiente-

_Hola me tome el atrevimiento de terminar tu tarea no se nota mucho la diferencia de letras aunque la tuya es más hermosa claro._

_Quería saber si quisieras ir a mi fiesta de graduación aun no lo he celebrado y pues será dentro de 1 semana y también si quisieras ser mi acompañante? Lo sé es muy apresurado pero quería que me acompañases. Tkm_

_Atte.: Edward C._

Cuando me fui acostar eran las 3 de la mañana y desperté al oír al grandulón levantarse al baño como a las 6 de la mañana y escuche voces en la cocina as que me bañe y cambie y baje a desayunar Alice y Renne ya están la primera comiendo a toda prisa.

-buenos días-dije.

-buenos días Edward porque te levantaste tan temprano si la última vez que baje a la cocina vi la luz de la sala encendida y eran las 2 45 de la mañana no has dormido nada cariño- me dijo amorosamente.

-es que Bella no había terminado su tarea y estaba tan cansada que decidí ayudarla- dije Renne me dio una gran sonrisa y me sirvió un plato de comida cuando estaba casi por terminar mi chica de ojos chocolate entro por la cocina

-buenos días.

-buenos días cariño – dijo Renne.

Ya me voy- dijo sin terminar de comer.

-hay hija siempre corriendo nunca desayunas bien te dará anemia.

-mama no exageres –le dijo

-yo te llevare-le dije y mire a Renne que solo asintió.

-ok entonces ya bajo de todas formas ya es tarde.-, me dijo termine de comer y subí a cepillarme los dientes y baje casi corriendo de nuevo las gradas.

-si que quieres estar con ella todo el tiempo Edward- me dijo Renne

- claro ella es mi prioridad- le dije un poco apenado.

-bueno yo me voy mama- dijo Alice.

-claro te espero para almorzar- dijo Renne

-ummm Renne yo quería decirle algo- empecé algo nervioso-

-claro dime- me dijo.

-es que el sábado que viene es mi fiesta de graduación y pues le pedí a Bella que me acompañara aun no me ha dicho que si pero quería saber si ustedes la dejaría ir- le dije

- y donde será- pregunto un poco mas seria.

- en los Ángeles – le dije

-bueno la verdad no se Edward tengo que hablar con Charlie y que dicen tus padres.- me dijo

-la verdad no les he dicho todavía pero sé que me apoyaran si ustedes aceptan claro.- le dije.

-le diré a Charlie y te avisaremos y cuando se irían.

- nos iríamos el viernes como a las 8 de la mañana si nos vamos en mi carro pero si vamos en avión como a eso de las 12

- pues no sé yo creo que sería mejor en carro así disfrutan el paseo pero ya veremos

-hola de nuevo nos vamos?

-claro corazón- le dije y nos dirigimos a la escuela cuando llegamos todos se quedaron viendo mi auto y me apresure abrirle la puerta del copiloto y todos nos miraban.

-si que tienes mucho admiradores- le dije

-si a pesar de que no me llevo con todos pues si algo pero nadie me parece y a todos los he rechazado- eso me alegro mas

-me encanta eso.- le dije cerca del oído - me tengo que ir te vengo a recoger?- le pregunte

-si claro a las 3 te espero si- me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejía y me susurro a l oído un -_te quiero-_ que me dejo paralizado y comenzó a caminar después que la mire entrar al instituto Salí disparado de allí tenía que hablar con mis padres respecto a llevarla a los Ángeles como acompñ a la casa.

-hola mama- le dije

-hola hijo yo pensé que no te vería ahora pasa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-ehh no mama ya tenía pensado verlos hoy.

- ya desayunaste- me pregunto

-si mama desayune antes de ir a dejar a Bella al instituto- le dije

- así que Bella eh hijo no deberías jugar con ellas así- me dijo.

- ummm no mama la verdad que solo estoy con Bella digámoslo así porque con Dorothy termine antes de venirnos para chicago y se me había olvidado decírtelo- le dije.

-ohhh eso cambia mucho las cosas hijo

-si mama y de eso quería hablarte puede ir Bella conmigo a los Ángeles como mi acompañante-

-Claro que si hijo seria increíble tenemos tanto que hacer y planear pero ya le dijiste a Charlie y a Renne.

- a Renne si mama ya le dije y ella me dijo que le iba a decir a Charlie primero antes de darme una respuesta.

-y que estás haciendo aquí pudiendo ir a preguntarle- me dijo

-mama es que ahora en la mañana le dije.

-hay hijo Bella le dijo a Renne el fin de semana así que ya ha de tener una respuesta.

- y tu como lo sabes – le dije.

-pues soy amiga de Renne hijo y por eso ella sabía lo de Dorothy- me dijo.

-hay es que eres una cotilla- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Edward Anthony Cullen- me dijo.

- me vas a necesitar si quieres que Bella te diga que si necesitamos planear algo y grande así que no me vuelvas a llamar cotilla entendido- me dijo señalándome con su dedo pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-a sus ordenes- le dije haciendo seña de militar.

-bueno hijo ve a preguntarle a Renne a ver qué paso y me vienes avisar y nos ponemos en algo tenemos que comprar tu traje hacer reservaciones en el hotel tantas cosas y tu aquí parado en vez de estar donde Renne Edward mueve tu trasero de aquí- me dijo enojada y yo Salí casi corriendo de la casa y me dirigí a la de los Swan toque el timbre.

-hola Edward pasa- me dijo Renne.

- que te trae por aquí tan luego pensé que irías a ver a Esme- me dijo

- si donde ella vengo pero tenía que preguntarte algo-le dije

- es sobre lo de ir a los Ángeles cierto.- me dijo y yo asentí- bueno me costó convencer a Charlie pero lo hice así que si puedes ir con ella.

- ¡gracias! Dije completamente entusiasmado y contento.

- pero que van hacer todo el tiempo porque pasaran casi todo el fin de semana allá así que no es solo la fiesta verdad?

-pues la verdad no quiero darle una sorpresa la verdad yo quiero mucho a Bella y quiero que sea mi novia pero ella dice que caí no nos conocemos y yo lo admito hasta le he propuesto jugar a las 20 preguntas para conocernos pero sé que no me dirá que si tan fácil y pues quiero hacer un plan para conquistarla llevarla a cenar darle flores una serenata no se algo se me ocurrirá y mas con la ayuda de mi madre.

- pues la verdad me gusta tu idea pero ¿puedo ayudar di que si por favor por favor?- me dijo como niña pequeña ahora sé de dónde saca Alice esa energía de torbellino.

-si Renne me puede ayudar pero Bella no se puede enterar de nada- le dije

-¡oh gracias Edward muchas gracias!- dijo abrazándome

-bueno tengo que contárselo a mi madre dice que tenemos tanto que hacer que por poco no me saco a patadas de la casa- le dije con una sonrisa y ella igual.

-cualquier cosa me avisas me dijo.

- si yo le aviso- le dije.

Dicho esto nadie me podía quitar la sonrisa boba que andaba en la cara.

-que te dijo Renne- me dijo mi mama abriendo la puerta antes de que tocara el timbre.

-a dicho que si- chille de alegría

- pues manos a la obra que quieres hacer dime.

-pues quiero llevarla a una cita romántica en el hotel de siempre quiero llenar la sala con globos que digan "te quiero Bella" rosas por montones a ella le gusta la comida italiana así que será en el restaurante italiano que fuimos la ves pasada también quiero un estéreo para poner música clásica y no sé ¿que dices ma?- le dije

-ummm Edward eres tu- me pregunto puso mi mano sobre mi frente y luego a mi cuello- pues no no tienes fiebre quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi Edward- dijo mi madre.

- pues soy yo si admitiré que nunca me he comportado muy cariñoso con nadie pero con Bella es diferente mama es como si todo girara alrededor de ella están genial mama nunca me había sentido así con ella me siento completo- dije terminando con un suspiro.

- estas enamorado hijo

-creo que si mama.

- pues bien llamare al hotel para hacer las reservaciones de las habitaciones como la del restaurante por la noche del viernes y no se tenemos que ir a comprar el esmoquin pero bueno siendo tu mejor voy yo y así pasamos la mañana hablando sobre las cosas de la salida del fin de semana y se nos fue el tiempo cuando me di cuenta faltaban 20 para las 3 y tenía que ir a recoger a Bella.

-bueno ma me voy nos vemos en la noche- le dije y me encamine al instituto. Cuando llegue no tarde mucho en ver salir a mi Bella y me encamine hacia donde venia ella cuando nos juntamos la tome en mis brazos y nos gire unas cuantas veces

-nos… nos vamos no me… siento muy… bien- me dijo y eso me preocupo abrí rápido la puerta y puse en marcha el carro.

- te sientes mejor?- le dije preocupado y triste.

-si mucho mejor creo que las vueltas me marearon pero no es de importancia me dijo y ya no aguante me sentí miserable si no hubiera sido por mi ella podría vivir su vida normal pero no como estúpido que soy que no sabía cuál era el sistema del agua caliente y para el carro

-perdón por hacerte esto si yo… si yo no te hubiera pedido que me ayudaras nada de e…-y me corto abruptamente.

-no te preocupes por eso y si por lastima quiere andar conmigo te informo que no necesito de ella para seguir me entendiste-me dijo y se bajo rápidamente del carro que mas puedo decir que soy estúpido pero la seguí me estacione y baje corriendo la alcance y puse mi mano en su hombro y la corriente volvió a parece

-que quieres no crees que ya es suficiente que me tengas lastimas y por eso quieres estar conmigo.

-claro que no Bella yo no sé cómo es que puedes pensar eso de mi yo te quiero y de verdad. Tome su cara y la bese. - ya ves te quiero le dije no sientes la verdad en mis palabras pues siéntelas en mis besos...

-pues no no siento nada- me dijo quiso girarse pero no la deje

-hablemos sé que no fue la mejor manera de demostrarte lo que siento pero me moría por probar tus labios- era la verdad cada vez que la miraba o que la besa en la mejía me daban unas ganas de probar sus labios

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar Edward suéltame- se jalo forcejeo pero yo la jalaba para que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas más cerca

.-no Edward déjame ir suéltame por favor si me quieres de verdad déjame no te quiero lastimar pero suéltame.- me dijo y la deje ir tome el carro y me dirigí a su casa sabia que tenía que llegar.

-hola hijo que no ibas a traer a Bella- me dijo mi mama

-si pero dije algo que no le gusto y no logre convencerla de que subiera al auto de nuevo le dije

-hombres hombres hombres- dijo mi madre levantando las manos al cielo todos estaban allí Emment, Alice Karla Alex Renne Carlisle y Charlie. Espere un rato mas y tocaron el timbre y yo me levante corriendo para abrirle la puerta

-hola perdón perdón por intentar que me olleras no era esa la forma perdóname-le dije cuando abrí la puerta

-ok no hay problema dame tiempo es que tengo miedo que me dejes cuando te vayas a la u y te enamores de otra y yo quede tirada y lo sabes eso es nada mas sí.

-no te voy a dejar corazón te quiero y de verdad y lo sabes entonces iras todavía a la fiesta?- le dije esperanzado al escuchar sus palabras

-claro que si iré – me dijo el resto de la semana en comparación a ese día no fue tan relevantes o yo no los tomaba así la iba a dejar y atraer y cuando ella estaba en clases mi mama Renne y yo planeábamos lo del fin de semana en los Ángeles…

Al fin el día viernes llego me levante temprano metí mis maletas al carro y todos nos fuimos a casa de los Swan.

-hola corazón lista para irnos-le susurre al oído- porque yo si estoy listo para irme con la persona más linda de este mundo- le dije

-con quien.

-contigo cariño con quien más si no hay mujer más hermosa que tu y te tengo una sorpresa –le dije sabiendo que con eso la dejaría impaciente

-como que sorpresa de que se trata todo esto Edward Cullen dime ahhh-me dijo algo enojada yo me gire para quedar enfrente de ella -nada de importancia corazón mío te quiero mucho como nunca he llegado a querer a alguien más- le dije

-eh… eh... Yo también te quiero Edward y lo sabes.-me dijo nerviosamente.

-si lo sé corazón y se también porque no estás conmigo pero te demostrare que no es así estos días que pasemos juntos será increíbles te lo aseguro- le dije sabiendo que a mi encantaría estar con ella y más si aceptaba mi propuesta

-eso espero porque no me gustaría perderte

-wauuuu eso no lo esperaba entonces me quieres más de lo que me imagine que bien estoy feliz- definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba y la estreche mas entre mis brazos

-ummm umm ummmm- ambos giramos y nos soltamos del abrazo.- bueno creo que es hora de empezar a meter las cosas a coche- dijo Carlisle ambos nos despedimos de todos y nos subimos al auto definitivamente esperaba que este viaje fuera genial…

**Hola siento mucho la demora pero creo que vale la pena ¡son 14 hojas de Word! espero les guste y como no subo muy seguido les tengo una propuesta a cada persona que deje un comentario ya sean preguntas o criticas les daré un pequeño adelanto del prox capi y bueno a petición de Valeria are los 2 pov de Alice y Jasper. Pov's Edward creo que quedan dos todavía así que nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Edward pov.**

-estas cansada- le pregunte cuando ya llevábamos 4 horas de viaje por la carretera.

-no nada y tu-

- no pero ya casi son las doce pasaremos a comer te parece descansamos y luego seguiremos

- claro que si, si crees que no nos retrasaremos mucho entonces de acuerdo tu mandas.-me dijo yo solo esperaba que me aceptara solo eso pare en un restaurante de paso era tipo bar

-que desean comer- dijo el mesero y nos entrego el menú

- Bella que vas a pedir – le pregunte.

-yo umm carne a la parrilla pero me pueden cambiar el arroz por un papa al horno.

-si claro señorita y usted joven.

-lo miso que la señorita – le sonreí

-que te dijo tu mama no te dijo nada de la sorpresa o si- le pregunte la verdad esperaba que a Renne no se le ocurriera decir nada aunque la verdad me ayudo mucho en la elaboración de todo

-no claro que mama no me ha dicho nada solo me dijo que tuviéramos precaución en la fiesta nada más. Y con eso se acerco el mesero que por poco se la comía con la mirada y le dije -ya ves si estuvieras conmigo nadie osara en mirarte así sabiendo que estas ocupada.- le dije muy serio

- hay Edward si tu…- se quedo callada por lo que insistí

- si yo que

-si tu insistieras mas te diría que sí – me dijo y eso me dio esperanzas la verdad esperaba que con las sorpresas que le tenía preparadas me terminara aceptando - ok entonces insistiré mas si tu quieres corazón.- le dije Comimos tranquilamente luego le pedí la cuenta al mesero y la abrase por la cintura.

-hey no seas así el pobre solo se estaba echando un taquito de ojo-me dijo muy sonriente.

-si está bien que se lo eche con otra no con la mujer que quiero que sea mi novia no crees.- le dije muy serio y ella solo se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-de que te ríes no es gracioso- le dije con un puchero simulando enojo

-claro que si es gracioso verte celoso ese lado no lo conocía de ti.

-vámonos ya- después de eso partimos directamente a los ángeles y luego de 8 largas horas llegamos entramos al hotel donde se haría la fiesta nos parqueamos era un hotel de lujo definitivamente caminamos a la recepción.

-buenas noches en que les podemos servir- pregunto amablemente el recepcionista.

-tengo una recepción a nombre de Edward Cullen.

-permítame -pidió el recepcionista busco en la computadora pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin volvió hablar.- si señor sus habitaciones son las numero 30 y 31 respectivamente en el tercer piso de la suite presidencial señor sus llaves- nos tendió las llaves y dijo- sus maletas llegaran en unos momentos gracias por su asistencia pasen adelante siéntanse como en su hogar buenas noches.

-vamos por el ascensor espero te sientas cómoda alístate porque a las 7 30 tenemos la cena en uno de los restaurantes del hotel corazón.-le di un beso en la mejilla y entre a mi habitación.

Estaba algo ansioso necesitaba ver si nuestra reservación ya estaba lista pero tendría que esperar a que llegaran las maletas.

Toc toc

-señor sus maletas-susurro el botones abrí la puerta el entro las puso a un lado de la cama

-buenas noches espero que su recamara sea de su agrado con permiso.

-es propio. Dije abrí la maleta solo saque la ropa que me pondría hoy en la noche tome la llave de la habitación y me dirigí al restaurante.

-buenas tardes en que le puedo ayudar me dijo el camarero.

-buenas tengo reservación para las 7: 30 de la noche en la sala principal a nombre de Edward Cullen y quería ver si ya estaba lista como le pedí al gerente- le dije

-claro señor Cullen pase por acá- me llevo directo al salón y había mucho movimiento la mesa para dos ya estaba en el centro y estaban regando las velas y los pétalos de rosa ya que los globos ya estaban en sus posición.

- bueno muchas gracias le dije – y Salí del lugar para darme una ducha ya que eran las 6 me tome mi tiempo vi un rato televisión hable con mi madre dándole como promesa que le llamaría cuando ya le hubiera dado la sorpresa luego me aliste y a las 7:30 toque su puerta y me quede impresionado al verla

-wauuuu estas muy hermosa- le dije y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo leve.

-gracias igual. Y a donde vamos.

-será la primera sorpresa de esta noche corazón. Te había dicho el día de hoy lo mucho que te quiero-le pregunte.

- no hoy no me lo habías dicho pero gracias -me dijo.

-vamos que las sorpresas son muchas y la noche es corta.- le dije la tome del brazo caminamos hacia el ascensor marco el piso 5 cuando salimos era el área de restaurante.

-no quiero que veas nada hasta que lleguemos.-le puse una venda oscura sobre sus ojos.- dame tu mano y déjate guiar no dejare que te pase nada.

-me las pagaras Edward lo que menos me gustan es que me priven de mis sentidos.- no la deje terminar de hablar cuando ya habíamos comenzamos a caminar recto

-ten cuidado hay unas cuantas gradas al frente.- le dije al momento

- Edward donde estas-dijo moviendo sus manos para tratar de encontrarme

-aquí estoy Bella no te preocupes.-le quite la venda y se quedo mirando todo por todos lados.

-te gusta- le pregunte

-me encanta gracias Edward- le tome la mano y la lleve al centro donde estaba la mesa tome la silla para que se sentara y luego la acerque un poco -el menú por favor-pedí al mesero se lo entrego.

-Bella cariño que deseas comer. – le dije mirando el menú todo era comida italiana en las carnes había ossobuco, bistecca alla fiorentina, bollito misto, stracotto al Barolo en sopas había busecca, vitello tonato, tocato , missicani, abbacchio.

- umm yo quiero bistecca alla fiorentina.- respondió y me quede admirado hablaba muy bien el italiano

-yo quiero un bollito misto-dije

-y de tomar- pregunto el mesero en los vinos había diversidad. Bianco di Custoza, Collio Pinot Bianco, Prosecco, Recioto Amarone Soave. Barbera d'Alba, Barolo, Dolcetto y Moscato d'Asti., Brunello di Montalcino, Chianti, Orvieto Classico, Verdicchio, Vernaccia di San Gimignano, Vino Nobile di Frascati, Torre Ercolana, Marsala.

-marsala- pedí

-eh… gracias Edward todo está muy bonito no te hubieras molestado

-no es ninguna molestia eso es para que la chica que quiero me diga que si y además no ha terminado las sorpresa falta muchas más todavía no te preocupes.- le dije muy sonriente

-hay Edward gracias eres un sol.

-bailamos- dije tome el control del estéreo y sonó una música suave pero agradable.

-claro- me dio la mano y comenzamos a bailar la música era tan suave hasta que descubrí que era careles chispar bailar con Bella fue increíble no se cuanto tiempo ni cuantas canciones bailamos pero fue tan -sabes contigo me siento tan libre me siento yo mismo- le dije al oído yo nunca había hecho esto por nadie

-yo también no sé si sabias lo tímida que soy y antisocial como suelen llamarme pero contigo hablo de mas la timidez no sé dónde queda-me dijo y yo sonreí

-yo no soy antisocial pero no me gusta hablar con muchas personas me siento sofocado no se la verdad es que soy loco- le dije y me reí abiertamente si ella supiera el cambio que ella dio en mi vida

- no claro por eso vamos a ir a una fiesta uff si que me sofocan las personas- me dijo riéndose

-me encanta cuando te ríes así vamos que ya viene la cena miss.- le dije Nos sentamos el mesero nos sirvo la comida la cual estaba muy rica luego platicamos de muchas cosas salimos a la terraza cuando y eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cambie el tipo de música tome el ramo de rosas me acerque a ella y comencé a canta te amo de Alexander acha.

Amo toda tu figura

Modelo de lo increíble

bellaca y virtud en una

tu soltura perdona

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tu no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo

mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles

mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Cuando iba a mitad de la canción ya no pude más y me lance a la piscina

-Bella se que para ti es muy apresurado porque no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y que yo me voy para Massachusetts y que piensas que te voy a dejar por otra amor créeme que no ya no es como hacer para que estés a mi lado te amo más que a nada ni a nadie… Isabella Marie Swan quisieras ser mi novia?

-si Edward acepto – me dijo y nos dimos un tierno beso definitivamente nadie me podría sacar la sonrisa de la cara solo con recordad su vos al decirme que si -ten esto es tuyo amor- le entregue la cajita – ábrela –le dije le había comprado una pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón

-Ed… Edward es hermo…sa – dijo sollozando – me la pones? –me dijo, me acerque a ponérsela y le bese la mano

-no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – le dije pegándola a mi pecho para abrazarla me sentía tan feliz que creo que hasta explotaría

-yo también estoy feliz Edward –me dijo llorando

-ya no llores amor- le dije y limpie cada una de sus lagrimas con besos .

-te amo-le dijo sobre sus labios.

-yo también te amo-me dijo y sonreí sin dejar de besarla

- ven sentémonos- le dije la tome de la mano y la jale a la banca que estaba en la terraza se recostó sobre su pecho le sobe la cabeza y la arrulle como si fuera un bebe.

-ven vamos acostarnos ya es tarde y ahora es la fiesta- le dije . la abrase por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar cuando llegamos a la habitación le dije -bueno mi amor ya es hora de soparnos – le dije con un puchero

-si pero ha sido genial sabes gracias por ser así de bello conmigo –me dijo

-de nada mi amor de nada para eso estoy para hacerte feliz no- le dije

-claro al igual que yo pero hoy si necesito dormir para andar apartándote las zorras en la noche – me dijo y me gusto la forma en que lo dijo

-claro mi amor aunque sabes que tu eres a la única que yo veo verdad- le di un tierno beso -que descanses amor duerme y sueña conmigo.-le dije

-gracias igual que tu cariño duerme bien que nos espera una gran noche.- me dijo era la primera vez que me decía una palabra cariñosa y me gustaba enormemente entre a mi habitación y caí completamente desplomado en mi habitación esta cansadísimo y la verdad tuve un sueño reparador hasta que sentí que me decían algo al oído : _**mi amor vamos despierta que el día brilla para nosotros y la noche estrellada nos cubrirá.**_

Me removí adormitado -ummm Bella amor es muy temprano déjame dormir otro ratito.- dije pero de pronto recordé que ella no había dormido conmigo y me moví rápidamente

-Bella que haces aquí como entraste amor- le pregunte

-fui a recepción y pedí una copia de la llave para venir a despertárteme dijo con una sonrisa.

-ahhh creo que de ahora en adelante voy a querer que me despierten así mi princesa- le dije

-de nada príncipe espero que le haya gustado.-me dijo y cada vez que decía una palabra cariñosa mi corazón palpitaba con mucha más fuerza.

-ven recuéstate conmigo- le dije pase el brazo por la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo y nos quedamos haci por mucho tiempo…

-Amor… Bella tenemos que levantarnos- le dije

- me estabas levantando y tú no te levantas –me dijo y me jalo fuera de la cama

- es que me estaba desperezando amor- le dije y me levante y le di un beso .

-vamos amor que ya van a venir a maquillarte y peinarte para la fiesta amor.- le dije caminamos en pijamas hasta su habitación y ella se acerco a besarme

-te quiero- me dijo y acaricie lentamente su mejía y creo que ella disfrutaba de la caricia ya que recostó su cara sobre mi palma

-yo también te quiero Bella y mucho nunca lo olvides-le dije la bese y luego nos quedamos abrazados

-Buenas tardes la habitación de la señorita Swan- nos separamos al ver a una joven detrás de nosotros con un acompañante y con unas bolsas para hacer su trabajo.

-si es esta –dijo Bella dándole la llave de la habitación.

-pase en un momento llego-le dijo y entraron a la habitación.

-bueno creo que llego la hora a que horas tenemos que bajar?- me pregunto

- a las 8: 30, Bella amor te quiero y mucho- le dije y me fui a mi habitación mire por largo rato televion hasta que eran las 8 me bañe y luego cambie para estar listo cuando dieron las 8: 30 de la noche Salí y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella cuando me abrió la puerta quede sumamente impresionado

-wauu amor te ves hermosa- le dije y le tendí otra cajita -estos es tuyo princesa-

-es hermosa Edward gracias aunque no me gusta que gastes mucho dinero en mi el día de hoy no diré nada entendido- me dijo la verdad esta era la segunda que le daba pero el dinero era lo de menos

-me la pones- me dijo yo tome la cajita e hice lo que ordeno

-que bien te quedo. Nos vamos- le dije y salimos de su habitación caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor ya que la fiesta seria en el primer piso que es el más amplio y que está cerca del mar entramos y se cerraron las puertas y la abrase le di un beso en el cuello Cuando llegamos escuchamos la música de fondo que sonaba me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta donde seria la presentación le presente algunos de mis compañeros que no dejaban de decir que cuando ya no me quisiera no dudara en llamarlos y con cada palabra mis celos incrementaban mas

-ves que eres hermosa todos quieren contigo- le dije nos dimos un beso que poco a poco iba profundizando hasta que el algún estúpido se aclaro la garganta e hizo que me separa de sus labios la tome de la mano y sonreí al ver quien fue laque nos había interrumpido Bella me tomo del brazo y se acerco mas a mi cuerpo

-hola Dorothy como estas- le dije me solté del agarre de Bella la salude de beso en las mejías y ella me tomo del brazo del cual yo me zafe suavemente para regresar con Bella

-hola Edward como estas veo que no as pedido el tiempo como siempre el Casanova que eres- me dijo pero yo sabía que estaba bromeando y solo negué con la cabeza

-te presento a Bella mi novia y acompañante esta noche- le dije y ella sonrió.

-mucho gusto Isabella Swan un gusto Dorothy Edward habla muy bien de ti- le dijo y Dorothy empezó hablar de cosas triviales y haci pasamos un rato Bella se disculpo diciendo que iba a ir al tocador haci seguimos hablando luego fui a buscar a Bella al tocador pero no la encontré así que camine por la pista hasta que me tope con Dorothy de nuevo

-Edward porque no bailamos un momento- me dijo

- no creo Bella no tarda en venir- le dije.

- vamos por una pieza no creo que se enoje tanto- me dijo y le di la razón bailamos un rato hasta que avisaron que era hora de la presentación. Busque a Bella con la mirada y vi que me estaba viendo fijamente trague en seco su mirada me decía que estaba un poco enojada y para colmo alzo su copa y se la trago de un solo si estaba enojada definitivamente

-donde estabas te busque a fuera del tocador y no te encontré- le dije

-no es que fui por algo de tomar- levanto los vasos de las bebidas.

-te enojaste amor? Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Dorothy solo me invito a bailar en lo que tu regresabas.- se pego mas a mi pecho yo la abrase y le bese la coronilla -sabes que te quiero verdad? Y que solo tengo ojos para ti- le dije y la bese de una manera que antes no lo había hecho me sentía tan bien que cada vez que nos separábamos solo tomábamos aire y seguíamos besándonos.

-Edward es tu turno –me dijo un amigo apreté su mano y caminamos juntos para unirnos a sus compañeros en el baile la acerque más a mi cuerpo Levanto mi cara para verme y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos nuestras sonrisas no se quitaban de nuestros rostros y nos sumergimos nuevamente en nuestra burbuja de amor poco a poco nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro hasta que nuestros labios se fueron juntando y nos fundimos en un beso lento pero lleno de cariño y de amor nos separamos y no dejamos de vernos seguimos bailando por mucho tiempo perdí la cuenta de las canciones que bailamos.

-Edward cariño nos podemos sentar un momento- me dijo

-claro princesa- le dije salimos de la pista y nos sentamos en una de las mesas para comer

-amor-podemos ir a bailar otra vez- le dije

-claro- me dijo la fiesta siguió su curso y nosotros el nuestro nuestros labios no se separaban por mucho tiempo y yo estaba más que feliz solo espero que nuestra felicidad no se acabara nunca ni cuando yo me fuera para la universidad . A eso de las 4 de la mañana nos fuimos de la fiesta y no nos queríamos separar .

-amor no quiero dejarte esta noche a sido la mejor de toda las que había pasado en mi vida creo que hare una lista primero ayer que aceptaste ser mi novia y hoy esta maravillosa noche.

- si amor yo tampoco quiero dejarte-me dijo la bese y chocamos contra la pared la bese con necesidad y pasión hasta que fue necesario que nos separáramos

-Bella cariño puedo dormir contigo? Te juro que seré un niño bueno pero no me quiero separa de ti si corazón.- le dije y puse mi mejor cara de perrito degollado, asintió y abrió la puerta

-gracias princesa- le dije quitándome la corbata y entrando a su habitación.

-me bañare amor me siento muy cansada. Me ayudas- me dijo y yo trague en seco le baje el zíper y desvié mi mirada por otro lado ya que era muy tentador mirar a una mujer como ella despertaría mis escondidos deseos no tan escondidos pero si algo me recosté sobre la cama me quite los zapatos y cerré mis ojos luego de unos momento sentí como la cama se india

- gracias por esta noche Bella de verdad ha sido genial corazón- le dije dando le un beso nos separamos pero no nos alejamos se recostó sobre mi pecho la abrace y comencé a tararear una canción que desde hace un tiempo tenía en mente luego de unos instantes sentí su respiración tranquilizarse y poco tiempo después yo la seguí

-amor, Edward, cariño es hora de levantarse es tardísimo- oí a lo lejos que me decían para luego sentir unos tiernos labios posarse sobre los míos poco a poco fui correspondiendo al beso y luego me gire y quede encima nuestras risas se escuchaban por toda la habitación pero de repente escuchamos que tocaron la puerta ella se separo y abrió la puerta y me di cuenta que era la comida y ella pago cosa que yo gruñí inmediatamente

-buenos días preciosa- le dije besándola

-buenos días dormilón me costó tanto despertarte hasta que te bese lo logre y eso que al principio no me respondías.- me dijo y instintivamente me pase la mano por el pelo

-perdón mi vida pero nunca había dormido tan bien y eso te lo debo a ti pequeña- le dije sentándola en mis piernas

-si claro y yo me chupo el dedo contadme uno de pepito y te creo –estalle en carcajadas por lo que me dijo

-perdón Bella pero yo nunca he estado con nadie- le dije y me sonroje y Bella estallo en carcajadas -hey no te rías que es la verdad no me crees amor –le dije y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-mejor comamos antes de que sea más tarde- me dijo y comimos ya que de verdad era tardísimo y teníamos que llegar algo temprano di finitamente este había sido el mejor in de semana que he tenido en mi vida.

**Bueno chicas aquí está un nuevo pov Edward disculpe la demora pero estoy en parciales y casi no me queda tiempo de escribir espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo bye bye **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward pov.**

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido Cuando llegamos de la fiesta a casa de Bella iba rendido pero feliz la verdad el fin de semana nos la pasamos genial la pobre d Bella cayo rendida cuando llegamos a su casa solo saludo a sus padres y se fue directamente a su recamara como mis padres ya se habían instalado en la nueva casa yo me despedí de los que ahora son mis suegros y partí a mi casa cuando llegue mama me estaba esperando en la sala viendo una película de miedo.

-Edward al fin hijo si mama te llamo cualquier cosa cabal ahora trae ese hermoso culo aquí y me cuentas- me dijo palmeando el sillón de la sala.

- eres tan impaciente – le dije dándole un beso en la mejía.

-bueno mama que quieres que te cuente-le dije-

-pues que paso con las sorpresas que te dijo.

-pues te informo que ya no soy soltero-le dije sonriendo.

-ahhh que emoción cariño felicidades y que hicieron los días siguientes como te fue en la fiesta

-bien mama nos la pasamos bien fuimos al spa estuvimos un rato en la piscina… - le di todos los por menores y por cada cosa suspiraba a eso de las 12 de la noche me pude ir a acostar y de tan molido que iba que solo puse la cabeza en la almohada y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a eso de la1 de la tarde baje a la sala y mi mama estaba cocinando papa leyendo el periódico y Kara y Alex viendo una película.

-Buenas tardes-dije aun adormitado me senté en la mesa.

-como te fue hijo- me dijo Carlisle.

-bien papa es uno de los mejores fines de semana que he pasado- le dije.

-qué bueno hijo ya te hacía falta umm hijo hoy los Swan nos han invitado a cenar a su casa.

-está bien aunque creo que de todas formas hubiera cenado con ellos- le dije y el sonrió mis padres me apoyaban mi madre sirvió el almuerzo luego de eso me fui a mi habitación me bañe y cambie.

-voy a casa de Bella nos vemos allá- les dije y camine hasta su casa.

-buenas tardes Renne – le dije cuando me abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes Edward pasa- me dijo

-así que oficialmente soy tu suegra eh?- me dijo sarcásticamente.

-si – le dije

- pues me alegro pero una cosa le haces a mi hija y me conocerás perfectamente- me dijo completamente seria.

-claro Renne no se preocupe- le dije.

-Bella está en su habitación por si la quieres saludar- me dijo

-claro gracias por todo Renne.- subí las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Bella y toque.

-amor estas allí-pregunte

-si Edward-me dijo se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

-hola Edward como estas pásame dijo Alice mire a Bella disculpándome por la imprudencia me acerque a ella y la bese me hacían tanta falta sus labios que no me acorde que teníamos visita -buenos días –le dije y acomode mi cara en su cuello

-buenos tardes será amor- me dijo

-si es cierto y que hacen espero no interrumpir nada importante pero las ganas de ver a esta hermosa señorita me ganaron- dije y mi amor se sonrojo

-no nada importante- dijo Sonia.- es más nosotras ya nos íbamos dicho y hecho se levantaron las 3 se despidieron de beso de cada uno y salieron del cuarto no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y salir corriendo hacia la cocina supongo.

-qué guapa te ves en pijamas amor- le dije - no te sonrojes te lo digo porque es cierto Bella te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo?- le pregunte.

- no no me lo has dicho pero yo lo sé y que planes tenemos para hoy?- pregunto

- umm no sé qué te parece ir a caminar al parque y comer un helado yo ago. Lo que tú quieras- le dije

-lo que yo quiera –dijo con una sonrisa picara

-si amor lo que tú quieras.

-entonces bésame- me dijo y yo que no quería la bese con todas mis fuerza ella enredo sus manos en mi pelo

-Bella deberías de alistarte si no no saldremos un ratito y dudo que René no se pregunte porque tardamos tanto no crees corazón.

- si entonces espérame abajo ya bajo solo me alisto si -me dijo baje las escaleras y mi familia ya estaba allí las amigas de Bella ya se habían ido y allí estaba la familia de mi novia con una rubia al lado de Emment que a saber quién era -buenas tardes a todos –dije

- buenas tardes Edward- me dijo Charlie – como estas hijo.

-bien gracias a Dios y usted como ha estado- pregunte .

-Emment- dije saludándolo.

-qué bueno que bajaste Edward quería presentarte a mi novia ella es Rosalie Hale- me dijo la rubia se paró y me saludo.

-un gusto Edward.

-el gusto es mío le dije nos quedamos platicando de otras cosas hasta que najo Bella.

-buenas tardes- dijo y todos nos giramos para verla hermosa como siempre.

-hola hija que bueno que bajas- dijo Charlie abrazándola

- que bueno verte belly bells- dijo Emment abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella

- Emment no puedo respirar –

-bella un gusto – le dijo Rosalie abrazándola

-el gusto es mi Rosalie tiempo sin verte espero que este osito se esté portando bien- dijo señalando a Emment que tenía una cara de niño bueno que todos nos reímos de el

-bueno y a que se debe la reunió pregunto Bella

- es que les tenemos una gran noticia- dijo Charlie y mi papa asintió

-pero siéntense todos –dijo Renne yo me senté en el brazo del sillón para que Bella se sentara y ella recostó su espalda en mi pecho.

-bueno cuéntenos ya sin tanto rodeos – dijo Emment ganándose un zape de parte de Rosalie

- y ahora que hice osita- dijo Emment mirando ceñudo a Rosalie mientras todos reíamos por la cara de Emment.

- bueno – dijo Charlie iniciando la plática- si recordamos mi familia y yo todos los veranos nos vamos de vacaciones una semana a algún lugar bonito pero este año… NOOOO

-que- gritaron Alice Emment y Bella a la vez que Renne se moría de la risa y mis padres también

-si nos dejaran terminar les explicaríamos la situación- respondió mi papa

- este año no vamos a ir solo nuestra familia – dijo Charlie

-y entonces con quien iremos papi- pregunto Alice

- con los Cullen y los Hale – respondió Renne y todos gritamos de emoción.

-disculpe sr Swan usted menciono a los Hale entonces irán mis padres- pregunto Rosalie con algo de incomodidad.

-no tus padres no irán y deja de decirme señor Swan soy Charlie para ti – le dijo Charlie

-nosotros hablamos con tus padre y ellos les dieron permiso de ir a ti y a tu hermano Jasper- dijo Renne sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- ahh bueno gracias.

-umm papa- empezó Alice-cuando es el viaje porque Anto y Gisell esperan que vaya con ellas en sus vacaciones y yo quiero ir y si no más recuerdan mi viaje con ellas es la otra semana.

-si Alice pero te tenemos una sorpresa Anto y Gisell irán con nosotros en la vacaciones y…

-Siiiiiiii- el grito de Alice se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos y el abrazo los lleno de besos y todos reímos por la acción de Alice muy típico de ella.

-bueno hija veo que si te gusto la sorpresa – dijo Charlie haciéndonos reír más.

-el viaje está programado para la otra semana nos iríamos viernes en la noche – explico Carlisle.

- y adonde iremos- pregunto Karla.

-iremos a Roatán honduras - respondió mi mama con una gran sonrisa.

-si no más recuerdan hace más de 5 años yo fui a honduras- explico Charlie con una sonrisa algo apaga - y bueno me han dado buenas referencias de que es un buen lugar y Carlisle y Esme ya han ido en su luna de miel y les gusta así que porque no llevar a nuestras familias allí.

-si es cierto el lugar es maravilloso les va a gustar- respondió mi mama

-pero eso no ha sido todo- continuo Carlisle – Charlie ya le dio sorpresas a sus hijo pero aun faltamos nosotros, Karla este yo sé que no te gusta separarte por mucho tiempo de Toni así que bueno el ira también con nosotros y Alex Ángela ira también con notros ya están los permisos de sus padres así que el viaje ya está montado no le habíamos dicho nada hasta tener todo bien organizado.

- gracias respondimos todos

- amor ya te diste cuenta que serán una de las mejores vacaciones que tendremos- le dije

- es cierto serán maravillosas a tu lado – me dijo

-hay tenemos tanto que hacer arreglar las maletas y los importante ir de COMPRAS! – grito Alice y todos reímos por su entusiasmo.

-papi- dijo Alice moviendo las cejas y Charlie trago en seco y nosotros nos quedamos extrañamos miraron como y ahora que pasa al ver la cara de Charlie.

- creo que para ir a comprar necesito la tarjeta de crédito me lo podrías prestar papi- le dijo Alice y todos rompimos en carcajadas viendo la cara de Charlie y la cara de Alice con su puchero de perrito abandonado.

-está bien Alice no me queda de otra ten- le dijo y le tendió la tarjeta ella se la arrebato de la mano como si fuera a negársela.

-chicas mañana nos vamos de COMPRAS!- grito Alice y dando saltitos por toda la casa hasta que subió a su habitación.

-bueno ya vieron a Alice emocionada por las compras que más puede pasar- pregunto Charlie y todos volvimos a reír.

-Bella cariño todavía podemos ir a pasar un rato- le dije tomándola de la mano caminamos un rato alrededor de la colonia la abrase por la espalda y la bese

-allá adentro deseaba tanto pode besarte- le dije

- yo igual pero por lo menos pasaremos una semana en Honduras serán las mejor vacaciones que haya tenido- me dijo besándome

-y mañana que haremos?- le pregunte.

-dirás que harás porque Alice me llevara a la fuerza al centro comercial y pasare un día de chicas totalmente y para mi desgracia demasiado torturador para mi sabes no me gusta ir de compras es detestable y con Alice demasiado cansado.

-me imagino Alice tiene una energía incansable pero me da más lastima tu papa cuando le venga el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

-si es cierto pero no es de admirarse siempre que vamos de vacaciones es un gasto indispensable diría Alice así que es imposible no gastar tanto amor.- me dijo y regresamos rápido a la casa Bella estaba tan cansada que rápido se disculpó y subió a su recamara no mucho tiempo después nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra casa. La semana paso demasiado rápido y mi viaje a Massachusetts se había adelantado una semana eso indicaba que después de la semana de vacaciones solo me quedaban 3 días más para irme y vería Bella hasta dentro de 6 meses pero lo importante era que estas vacaciones las pasaríamos al máximo para disfrutar los pocos días que nos quedaban juntos …

Por fin el día viernes apareció y Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto íbamos repartidos en 4 coches. En el mercedes azul íbamos nosotros .En el BMW iban Rosalie, Jasper y Emment el ultimo prefirió irse con su novia y no con nosotros ya que era muy común en él. En un honda civic iba una de las mejor amigas de Alice con las que salía de vacaciones Anto y en un porche iba Gisell la otra mejor amiga de Alice con sus padres respectivamente que las fueron a dejar. Y Toni el novio de Karla y Ángela la amiga de Alex nos encontraría en el aeropuerto de honduras. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto estaba algo abarrotado de gente que iban y venían esperamos a que llegaran las amigas de -pasajeros del vuelo E593 por favor pasar a la plataforma 6- todos nos levantamos inmediatamente ese era nuestro vuelo cada uno agarro su maleta.

-espero que nuestras vacaciones nunca terminen- le dije a Bella tomándola de la mano

-si eso espero aparte serán las mejores vacaciones-me dijo y seguimos caminando entregamos los pasaportes junto con el pasaje para que las revisaran y las maletas para que las subieran al avión cuando nos revisaron todo, todos subimos al avión tomamos nuestros puestos que quedamos casi en parejas por excepción de Alice y Jasper que ni siquiera se conocían ya que Rosalie no llegaba mucho a la casa y Jasper mucho menos pero así como es la personalidad de Alice en un ratito tendría a un amigo más el vuelo duraba alrededor de 7 horas la mayoría pase viendo a Bella como dormía y otras las pasamos hablando -pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones estamos por aterrizar- se oyó lo voz de la aeromoza que decía por el interlocutor nos abrochamos los cinturones el aterrizaje fue rápido y seguro cuando bajamos fuimos directo a recoger el equipaje y a que nos revisaran las maletas que gracias a Dios no hubo problemas con ninguna allí nos estaba esperando unos carros que nos llevarían al hotel pero teníamos que esperar a Toni el novio de Karla y a Ángela la mejor amiga de Alex. Ya que venían de Australia el lugar de donde vivíamos antes

-papa a qué horas venia el vuelo de Australia- pregunto Karla impaciente.

- a las 3 hija no seas impaciente- le dijo Carlisle en tono burlón. Karla solo bufo

-amor has andado un poco cayada este día que te pasa cariño- le dije

-nada amor creo que son los nervios no me agás caso ya se me pasara- me dijo

-bueno lo que importa es que pasaremos tiempo juntos antes de que me vaya para la universidad- le dije ya un poco triste a ambos hablar de eso nos ponía triste.

-si pero lo importante es que pasaremos una semana juntos mi vida- me dijo y le sonreí un poco ambos nos quedamos abrazados en nuestra burbuja solo viéndonos el uno al otro el tiempo así pasaba volando cuando de repente oímos un golpe sonoro y de repente paso Karla corriendo enfrente de nosotros y prácticamente se le tiro un muchacho delgado pelo negro y con músculos no tanto como Edward pero si tenía algo se abrazaron y besaron detrás del venia una mucha tés blanca pelo negro un poco debajo de los hombros que saludo a Alex cariñosamente luego al estar todos juntos saludaron a mi familia

- hola Edward como estas qué maravilla verte de nuevo- me dijo Ángela

-igualmente Ángela te quiero presentar a alguien- le dije ella se giró y miro a Bella

- Ángela ella es Bella mi novia- le dije me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la cabeza.

-mmmm un gusto- le dijo dándole la mano

- el gusto es mío le dijo después de las presentaciones todos partimos del aeropuerto pero Alice iba demasiado quieta y la forma en cómo se puso por ir de compras no era su forma habitual de actuar.

-amor que le pasa a Alice no la veo bien estará enferma?- le pregunte El auto nos llevó hasta el puerto donde un barco nos esperaba para llevarnos a la isla todos íbamos tomando fotos con las cámaras guardando los recuerdos Bella y yo nos tomamos una así como la película del titanic era muy romántico aunque estuvimos a punto de caernos 2 veces fue divertido Emment y Rosalie fueron a cubierta y se tomaron muchas fotos juntos lo más chistoso fue cuando Emment decidió que el manejaría el barco y el capitán se lo confió dimos una gran vuelta y Charlie y Renne cayeron a la piscina fue muy gracioso pero aun así Emment se sintió orgulloso que había manejado un barco le tomamos fotos igual cuando Charlie y Renne cayeron eran buenos recuerdos cuando nos anunciaron que ya estábamos por llegar la emoción se hizo más grande pero Alice no era la misma definitivamente algo le Cuando llegamos un auto de playa nos llevó hasta el hotel mi papa y Charlie fueron a pedir las llaves ya que estaban a su nombre las habitaciones.

-las habitaciones quedaran de la siguiente manera Carlisle y Esme, Karla y Tony con cuidado muchachos- dijo Charlie y Carlisle y Esme asintieron dándoles a entender que apoyaban a Charlie - Alex y Ángela , Rosalie y Emment igual con cuidado ah y Emment no hagan mucho ruido nuestra habitación es la continua si- le dijo Charlie y todos sacamos una gran carcajada Rosalie se ruborizo pero no bajo la sonrisa de la cara- y por ultimo -dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mí- Alice con…

- ya papa Alice con quien no impacientes si- dijo Bella

-Alice con Bella y Edward y Jasper dijo fuimos la única pareja de novios que no dejaron juntos Alice me sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y por un momento me alegre al saber que hablaría con ella tranquilamente para ver que le pasaba Charlie nos entregó la

-bueno… yo quería dormir contigo cariño pero no se pudo pero veámoslo por el lado bueno Jasper no tiene amigos y me cae bien así que hablare con él un nuevo amigo no creps-le dije sonriéndole me incline y le di un beso suave

-lo sé pero a si veré que le pasa a Ali no sé qué tiene y me preocupa ella no es así y claro un amigo mas no nos vendría mal a mí también me agrada Jasper es tranquilo además es el hermano de Rose así que no es mala persona. Después de eso fui a dejar a Bella a su habitación subí mis maletas y Jasper ya estaba allí.

-hola- le dije-Edward Cullen.

-un gusto Edward soy Jasper Hale- me dijo. -qué bueno que nos tocó habitaciones juntos- me dijo porque no tengo amigos y no iba a decirle a mi hermana que se quedara conmigo

- si eso es cierto pero venias platicando mucho con Alice aunque Alice es única y con su carisma a quien no le agrada pero cuando bajamos del avión venia demasiado callada algo le tiene que pasar ella lo normal andaría brincando, tomando fotos de aquí para allá y gritando por todos lados- le dije más para mí que para él.

- si es cierto y cuánto tiempo llevas tú con Bella se ven muy bien juntos.

-solo llevamos una semana.- le dije parecía que lleváramos mas.

-una semana juera yo pensé que llevaban años es que se ven tan enamorados que es imposible- dijo muy pensativo y triste.

-porque dices eso te ha pasado algo-pregunte.

-pues la verdad es que si hace dos meses termine con mi novia era de la edad de Alice al principio todo estaba bien pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo ella era muy niña y con cada mujer que me miraba se ponía celosa y hacia grandes peleas y no quería que me juntara con mujeres en la universidad ni nada y por ultimo ella termino engañándome diciéndome que yo no era suficiente para ella que merecía más atención y yo hacía todo lo posible para verla cada vez que podía pero en fin.

- uyy que mal por ella pero yo solo te puedo decir que no todas son iguales algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera.

-si eso espero y porque dices que le pasa algo malo a Alice- me dijo levantando un poco la cabeza.

-porque ella no es así si la hubieras visto el día que le dijeron que sus amigas venían con ella a las vacaciones dio un grito y corrió hacia Charlie y luego le pidió la tarjeta de crédito para ir de compras y lo hizo con una carta que al pobre de Charlie no pudo negarse- le dije riéndome al recordar la escena y Jasper también reía.

-si es muy bonita para la edad que tiene- dijo muy pensativo.

-si eso es cierto puedo hacerte una pregunte.-dije de verdad la curiosidad mata.

-si claro.

-te gusta Alice- cuando lo dije se tensó inmediatamente.- si no me quieres decir no lo agás pero Alice puede parecer una niña en esas cosa de compras y todo eso pero porque ella es hace pero es muy madura para su edad.

-si si me gusta pero acabo de salir de una relación así y no quiero que me pase lo mismo- me dijo.

-bueno es tu decisión pero Alice no es así como tu ex no te dejes llevar con Alice nada está definido.- le dije luego de eso nos pusimos a ver tele yo me disculpe y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a eso de las 7 30 me vestí y cambie y baje al lobby del hotel unos momentos después bajo Bella

- buenos días preciosa- le dije y la bese como nunca venía con un vestido blanco con limones verde limón y se le miraban los tirantes del biquini que era beige se miraba tan hermosa

-buenos días amor- me dijo pase mi brazo y la agarre de la cintura y caminamos hasta donde estaban nuestros padres.

- buenos días hija- le dijo Charlie - creo que Alice ya está más contenta-le dijo y señalo a donde estaba hablando con Jasper .

-creo que la plática que tuvimos funciono mucho pero por lo menos ya sabemos que su problema tiene nombre – le dijo a Charlie y el no dejaba de mirar Alice y a Jasper

- no dime que eso no es cierto- le dijo pero ella asintió

-de que hablan- interrumpió Renne

- de que Alice le gusta Jasper y mi papa no se la cree- dijo Bella

-buenos días como amanecieron?- pregunto abrazando a mi papa y mi mama

- bien hija tu como amaneciste pero bueno yo creo que lo mejor fue el buenos días que Edward te dio – dijo mi papa y Bella se sonrojo

-dejen de molestar a mi novia dije interrumpiendo las bromas de mis papas.

-es que es cierto hijo ese beso fue de película- dijo riéndose cada vez más y ahora fue mi turno de enrojecer

- bueno es que la señorita aquí presente me tortura con esa vestimenta –dije

-bueno pasemos a desayunar ya que como vemos las parejitas no bajaran- dijo mi papa

- que le pasaba a Alice amor ahora anda bien – pregunte

-cuando estemos solos te cuento cariño- me dijo y nos encaminamos a desayunar .

-que vamos a pedir- pregunto Charlie cada uno fue pidiendo su comida cuando todos habíamos pedido nos ubicamos en una mesa y como éramos muchos unimos .

Luego cada quien decidió que hacer mama y papa se perdieron igual que Charlie y Renne y todos asumimos que iban buscando su segunda luna de miel nosotros nos quedamos un ratito con Alice y las chicas ya que Jasper dijo irse un momento a su habitación y que luego nos encontraríamos Alice se puso un poco triste pero luego se recompuso y decidimos ir a la playa un rato nos tumbamos en las perezosas un buen rato hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a bañarnos al mar.

-vamos Bella será divertido- dijo Alice

- Bella amor vamos yo quiero ir quiero verte en traje de baño- le dije al oído y ella se sonrojo

- bueno está bien- dijo Bella y Alice se fue corriendo luego me gire la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mi cuerpo y la bese desesperadamente fue un beso demandante lleno de pasión

-vamos a bañarnos amor – le dije y empecé a quitarse la camisa quede solo en bermudas azules sus bíceps y tríceps estaban mejor de los que recordaba que los había visto y eso que fue hace una semana.

-ok ahorita voy- dijo se quitó el vestido y enloquecí totalmente llevaba el conjunto beige diminuto que la bese con pasión por Dios ella quería que enloqueciera. Luego de eso caminamos hasta entrar al mar jugamos por un tiempo luego nos recostamos en las piedras.

- Edward amor vamos a ver qué paso con las chicas- me dijo – es que mira la cara que tiene por Dios.

-vamos- le dije y comenzamos a caminar.

- Gisell, Anto que pasa? Porque esas cara? – les pregunto

-hay Bella es que Alice acaba de estar con nosotros y luego dijo que les iba a decir que no íbamos nosotros nos dimos la vuelta porque unos muchachos nos hablaron y cuando nos giramos Alice no estaba con ustedes y no se miraba que caminara hasta acá y de eso ya como 10 minutos y Alice no aparece- dijo Anto apenada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-están seguras que Alice no salió- pregunte

- no Edward Alice no salió si no la hubiéramos visto- dijo ahora Gisell

-bueno entonces hay que buscarla pero rápido- dijo .

- Gisell y Anto que vayan a buscar a Jasper y a Emment no hay que asustar a nuestros padres todavía y se encuentran a Toni díganle que venga –dije

- cariño tu quédate aquí por si Alice aparece yo iré a aquellas piedras por donde estábamos nosotros si vienen los chicos que busquen en otro lado- le dije le di un beso rápido y entre en el mar camine hasta que ya no era posible y comencé a nadar gire a la derecha al ver unas rocas cerca nade hasta ellas subí a las piedras y la busque por todos lados luego me senté a descansar un ratito luego que me había recuperado nade de regreso a la costa la marea había subido y me costó llegar un rato más me revolcaron como dos olas hasta que llegue me encontré con Bella al borde de las lagrimas

-nada cariño nade más adentro y tampoco se veía. Abra que esperar a ver que dicen los demás cuando regresen hay que esperarlos amor .- le dije exhausto

-esperaremos todo va salir bien todo tiene que salir bien- me dijo y se abrazó a mi cuerpo Esperamos un buen tiempo hasta que apareció Emment.

-nada no encontré nada no ha venido por aquí?- dijo Emment preocupado.

- no ha venido y yo tampoco encontré nada- dije

- yo no encontré nada- dijo Karla

-nosotros tampoco- dijo Emment

-pero hay que esperar a Toni y Jasper que aún no han regresado y a las otras chicas-dijo Bella

- nosotras no encontramos nada. Verdad que ya la encontraron?-dijo Anto casi llorando y Gisell tenía una cara asustada.

- no chicas no la encontramos pero aún falta que llegue…- me quede con la palabra en la boca

-yo no… encontré …nada- dijo Toni entrecortadamente y la esperanza se había reducido a Jasper las chicas empezaron a llorar al paso de una hora más y Jasper no aparecía Bella empezó a llorar también

-vamos cariño aún falta Jasper no perdamos las esperanzas -le dije para tratar de calmarla la verdad esperaba que Jasper la encontrara porque si no estábamos perdidos .

-mira no es Jasper el que viene allá-pregunto Emment abrasando a Rosalie que se nos había unido a la búsqueda y que al igual estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Esperamos un rato más y si era Jasper levanto la mano y todos corrimos a ver qué pasaba se miraba cansado demasiado diría yo. Y para nuestra alegría Jasper traía a Alice inconsciente jalándola los chicos corrieron y ayudaron a Jasper Emment trajo a Jasper casi chineado y Edward a Alice .

-que paso Jasper –dijo Bella

- la encontré en las rocas…. Que se ven allá-señalo- inconsciente había tragado mucha agua… le tuve que dar… respiración de… boca a boca luego de eso reacciono un rato y pregunto dónde estaba… y luego empezó a decir incoherencias.- cuando llegamos a la playa Jasper se tiro a la playa a descansar y a Alice la dejaron acostada en la playa.

-debemos llevarla al doctor inmediatamente- dije fuimos a la habitación de Bella para cambiar a Alice y luego la llevamos a emergencias del hotel el doctor pregunto qué a qué horas fue la última vez que la vimos Le dijimos que no la habíamos visto desde alrededor de la 1 de la tarde y que fue encontrada como a las 5 30 de la tarde. El doctor la reviso y la ingresaron de emergencia pidieron una ambulancia y como estábamos en una isla llamaron a un barco Bellas Jasper y yo nos fuimos con Alice en el barco y los demás fueron a buscar a nuestros padres que no sabían nada y que no habíamos visto en todo el día. no deje de abrazar a Bella en todo el recorrido del barco y luego en la ambulancia hasta el hospital santa barbará que era el más cercano Jasper iba triste agachado y no dejaba de ver a Alice hasta la tomo de la mano y no la soltó hasta que dijeron que no podíamos pasar ya que era una sala de cuidados intensivos y que no podíamos hacer nada por quedamos esperando dieron las 8 y nosotros no sabíamos nada ni de Alice ni de nuestros padres ya que no andábamos celular la noche era fría y más para nosotros Jasper y yo solo andábamos con una camisa playera , bermudas y sandalias y Bella con un vestido de playa y en unas bailarinas sin abrigo sin nada no deje de frotarla para que se me pasara el frio Jasper se abrazaba así mismo. Como a las 10 aparecieron mama y papa junto con Charlie y Renne todos con un semblante de preocupación adherido en sus caras.

-que paso con Alice donde esta- pregunto Renne al borde de las lágrimas.

-está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y desde que venimos no hemos sabido nada de ella-le dije

-tengan les trajimos un poco de ropa más acogedora para que se cambie-dijo mi mama dándonos una bolsa de tela.

-gracias mama-le dije .- vamos Jasper hay que cambiarnos-.

- no yo así estoy bien – dijo y estaba hasta con los labios morados del frio ya que él iba prácticamente mojado.

-ella no va despertar todavía y lo sabes Jasper además a ella no le gustaría verte en ese estado –le dije serio si no no se movería de allí

-está bien-dijo levantándose.

-vamos cariño debes estar congelándote –le dije la tome de la mano y la deje enfrente del baño de señoritas Jasper y yo nos cambiamos en silencio esperamos a que Bella saliera y luego nos dirigimos a la sala de espera

-no ha salido el doctor-pregunto mi novia .

- no hija salieron y luego volvieron a entrar pero no nos han dado noticias todavía.

-ahora es cuando más deseo haber estudiado medicina en vez de leyes- dijo mi papa. Esperamos unos minutos más y luego salió el doctor.

-familiares de Alice Swan.- dijo el doctor y todos nos paramos inmediatamente.

-nosotros somos sus padres- dijo Charlie

-bueno la verdad Alice tiene la garganta, el esófago y las tráqueas demasiado lastimadas por el agua salada que trago pero a la hora del rescate le serbio la respiración boca a boca que se le dio eso hizo que ahora ella este más o menos bien pero…- dijo y se quedó c allado

-pero –pregunto Belle

-ella está al borde de un coma-dijo Renne empezó a llorar bella se pegó totalmente a mi cuerpo llorando

- tendremos que esperar las siguientes 48 horas a ver cómo reacciona puede que despierte mañana o pasado pero así puede pasar un mes eso no lo sabes depende como su cuerpo vaya evolucionando también tiene 2 costillas rotas y la pierna fracturada por los golpes que se dio en las rocas que especifico el joven-dijo señalando a Jasper- que fue él el que la rescato- dicho esto Renne se le tiro a Jasper encima y por poco caen al suelo.

-gracias hijo por salvarla-dijo llorando.

-de nada es lo menos que puede hacer –dijo

-bueno eso es todo puede ir a descansar a Alice se le pasara a una habitación privada si ustedes lo deciden así para que la puedan ver a la hora que quieran- dijo el doctor

-si está bien- dijo Charlie

-entonces pase por acá para firmar los papeles- dijo el doctor y Charlie lo siguió.

- definitivamente estas no fueron nuestras mejor vacaciones- dijo Renne por lo que todos asentimos..

Luego de eso a Alice la trasladamos en un avión privado hacia Chicago para que todos estuviéramos cerca y todo se complicó a la mañana siguiente me llamaron de la universidad que necesitaban que me presentara urgentemente con algunas de mis cosas ya que me tenía que quedar de una sola vez y que el siguiente fin de semana podría volver a Chicago para terminar de establecerme con Bella apenas y pudimos despedirnos todo se hizo un improvisto nuestros padres trabajando Alice enferma y de repente en la universidad apenas hablaba con mi niña una hora diaria porque mis horarios eran algo tediosos pero en si la universidad era grandísima habían muchos árboles en los patios y eso le brindaba otro toque me llevaba bastante bien con mis compañeros de clase Demetri, Félix , Tania, Jessica aunque esta última es un poco lanzada junto con su amiga Tania pero me llevo bastante bien con ellas muchas veces salimos a comer todos juntos o hacemos trabajos en sus casas cuando hay alguna fiesta vamos…

Mi situación con Bella va de mal en peor nunca hablamos ella no se puede conectar en su computadora porque está estudiando o con Alice que aún no despierta luego de estar 2 meses en coma los doctores dicen que está mejorando y que posiblemente despierte pronto cuando Bella puede yo no puedo hablar o conectarme porque tengo trabajo y la situación ya me está cansando si no es uno es el otro si hablamos 2 veces por semana es mucho lo mismo pasa con mis padres pero bueno la situación está difícil.

-Edward te estoy hablando.

-lo siento Tania no te escuche.

-tu nunca me escuchas porque no salimos esta noche tu y yo solos.

-Tania te he dicho mil vece que tengo novia y que no puedo salir contigo.

-eso no es tener novia Edward y lo sabes nunca se ven no se hablan no tiene tiempo ni para ustedes mismos es por demás y por ultimo están es diferentes estado que más quieres no te conviene y punto.

-posiblemente tengas la razón Tania pero no puedo salir contigo hoy.

-cómo amigos?- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-ok salgamos pero como amigos- le dije tome mi cartera mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi Ferrari que me traje de chicago y mi celular por si me hablaba Bella. Fuimos a un restaurante que no está lejos de mi departamento.

-Edward como te va en métodos.

-pues la verdad me está yendo bien algo pesado pero bueno.

-si eso es cierto pero por lo menos vamos regular. Y así nos pasamos la noche hablando de cosas triviales luego la fui a dejar a su departamento a unas cuadras del mío llegue a mi cuarto espere hasta las doce por si Bella me llamaba pero no lo hice me acosté encachinvado tenía casi una semana de escucharla y eso me estaba matando tan solo espero que todo vuelva a su normalidad porque de lo contrario no sabía hasta donde aguantaría.

**Hola chicas siento la demora espero que les guste el capi y a partir de este capítulo iremos un pov Bella uno Edward para no hacerlos muy tediosos y pro pov Alice y Jasper. **

**Nos leemos luego **

**Bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

**Edward pov.**

Otro amanecer más, otro día mas sin saber nada de Bella ya llevaba como una semana y días de no saber nada de nada ni siquiera un mensaje nada el tiempo había pasado y con bella igual hace 3 semanas que todos los fines de semana y cada vez que teníamos tiempo salíamos con Tanya ella se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas en poco tiempo. Mis padres me habían venido a visitar la semana pasada y cuando los vi tenía la esperanza que Bella viniera con ellos pero más grandes fue mi decepción cuando no la vi y mis padres dijeron que ella ni sabía que iban a venir a visitarme y que cada vez que los veía preguntaba por mí y lo triste y mal que se miraba que Alice no se había recuperado del todo y que aún estaba hospitalizada pero que su mejoría era notoria y que si seguía así en un mes estaría libre y que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los Swan perdería el año escolar.

Eso me recordaba el mal momento que mi hermosa princesa estaba pasando y yo no podía estar a su lado para cuidarla y contemplarla eso era lo que me hacía retroceder a la idea que había estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace casi 1 mes mi relación ya no era relación definitivamente ahora se cuál era el miedo de Bella al aceptar esta relación pero tal vez si a las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes nuestra relación fuera la mejor pero que la haremos mi mama estaba hablando conmigo de que no saliera con Tanya como se enteró fácil Tanya vino un día cuando aquí estaban mis padres al día siguiente tuve una plática muy seria con mi mama explicándole lo que pasaba y que yo no andaba con Tanya.

Las nuevas noticias eran que era el capitán del equipo de football que las reuniones eran todos los sábados por las mañanas junto con el entrenamiento luego mis días eran preocupación total los parciales las actividades Bella y todo lo demás era estresante para mí pero mi mayor preocupación era Bella esa hermosa mujer que me tenía loco hace algunos meses ahora esa locura había mermad hasta casi el punto de inexistir pero ese amor por ella allí estaba guardado en algún lugar de mi corazón pero con esta situación la verdad Tanya me gustaba y mucho no de la misma forma que Bella que fue una chispa instantánea así del momento especial y única si me siento cursi pero que puedo hacer la amo y a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido por el momento el sentimiento sigue allí.

Ring mi teléfono empezó a sonar prácticamente me caí de la cama trastabille con mi sabana

-alo- dije todavía con la voz pastosa de recién levantado.

-¿Edward?- esa voz que hizo que mi corazón escondido saltara.

-¿Bella?- conteste en forma de pregunta.

- cariño-dijo y suspire y ella también- siento no haberte llamado antes pero estoy en exámenes. Y Alice – suspiro.

-lo se amor no te preocupes pero por lo menos 5 minutos para darte las buenas noches no importa la hora y lo sabes yo estoy aquí para ti.- dije arrepintiéndome de pensar cosas de ella.

-lo se Edward pero voz estas en la u y no te quiero quitar tiempo Carlisle me dijo que estaba más delgado y Esme… y Esme me dijo algo raro ya sabes sus frases- demonios mi madre me estaba metiendo en buenos líos.- pero Edward- silencio.

-¿pero?- dijes

-te amo Edward- y solo esas palabras me sirvieron para desistir de todas esas ideas.

- yo más cariño yo mas.- le dije

- y que como va la u dijo más contenta.

- ahí muy bien cariño creo que aún no sabías que soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de football.- le dije con cierto orgullo y contento de que me preguntara que hacía.

-de verdad que emoción amor- esa palabra me encantaba oírla.

- y a ti como te va en el bachillerato con que en exámenes eh de que has hecho le dije.

-ya hice ciencias, historia, gramática. Pero aún me faltan los demás.

-pero ya poco cariño.

-¿Edward cuando vas a venir?- pregunto en tono algo triste.

-no lo sé cariño me faltan 2 mese más para terminar el ciclo pero si ya pasaron 3 estos pasaran muy rápido.

-lo se Edward pero te extraño demasiado mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

-lo siento Bella yo también te extraño mucho cariño pero te prometo que el mes de vacaciones no me voy a despegar de ti princesa.-le dije y escuche un sollozo del otro lado del teléfono y mi corazón se apretó aún más.

-lo… se…- dijo sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

-no llores cariño yo te amo Bella pero es un pequeño sacrificio amor- dije algo triste porque yo también me sentía hace.

-lo se lo sé, hablemos de otra cosa.

- y como esta Alice- pregunte.

- pues mucho mejor la verdad cada día su cuerpo reacciona mucho más y Jasper le llama todos los días ya que esta en nueva york estudiando pero los oyeras es demasiado chistoso escucharlos decirse te quiero o te amo.

-¿el qué?- pregunte.

-¡oh lo siento pero hace 15 días Jasper vino de visita relámpago a ver a Alice- dijo y eso me puso en que pensar para darle una pequeña sorpresa a mi bebe.- y le pido que fueran novios podrás creerlo Edward mi papa estaba admiradísimo cuando vio la habitación de Alice llena d globos, flores , peluches y chocolates para Alice y todos de Jasper y bueno desde ese momento Jasper compro un teléfono con tarifa especial para hablar con Alice cada vez que puedan y mi papa al ver el historial de los últimos 15 días y la grandísima cantidad de teléfono le obsequio uno.

- eso es genial cariño ellos merecían estar juntos pero bueno me imagino la cara de tu papa con la cuenta del teléfono.

-esa cara no es nada hubieras visto a Alice diciéndole a mi papa que era por una noble causa.- una carcajada sonó del otro lado de la línea y eso me legro mucho más a mí y me reí con ella luego de eso hablamos cosas triviales hasta que a Bella se le acabo el saldo de su teléfono y yo le marque del mío de igual forma hasta que se acabó hablamos alrededor de 4 horas más de dicha era domingo pero ese día fui feliz solo esperaba que cumpliera la promesa de hablarme o dejarme una pérdida o un mensaje con llámame si no tenía saldo para yo regresarle la llamada y hablar un ratito con ella. El día siguiente las clases fueron tan rápidas que pronto llegue de nuevo a la casa mire televisión me puse hacer los isométricos que tenía que entregarle a la señora Cope al día siguiente cene y regrese hacer mi trabajo ya estaba por terminar cunado mi teléfono sonó.

-hola cariño- dije

-Edward e dijo la inconfundible vos de mi novia.

- cariño me llamaste-le dije

-pues claro trato es trato- me dijo estaba realmente contenta.

-si pero lo haces por el trato no por quererme hablar- le dije con fingido enojo.

-Edward – me reprendió.

-son bromas cariño- le dije riéndome con ella. Esa noche hablamos 30 minutos y así seguimos todas las noches de la siguientes semanas nuestros problemas se estaban alejando y eso era genial yo seguía como capitán del equipo y en las noches del sábado salíamos con Tanya a comer a Bella no le agradaba mucho la idea pero como sabía que solo éramos amigos no se quejaba tanto pero aun así se me ponía celosita debes en cuando pero nada fuera de lo común ella me había mandado las fotos que nos tomamos en honduras para nuestras vacaciones y había mandado a imprimir algunas y las enmarque por ultimo las puse unas en mi cuarto y otras en la sala.

Con Tanya las cosas ya no eran iguales ya que ella insistía en que fuéramos más que amigos pero yo le puse en claro que no quería nada mas con ella que una amistad y hasta allí Bella sabía todo eso pero confiaba completamente en mi eso lo sé pero se enojaba un poquito porque decía que ella tendría que ponerla en su lugar agarrarla de las greñas y cuando se ponía hace me hacia reír mas y se enojaba pero me encantaba esa etapa de ella.

Los mese siguieron así y las puertas de las vacaciones estaban en mis narices una semana y estarían en los brazos de mi amada novia decía que me tenía muchas sorpresas y yo lo único que quería era verla y tenerla entre mis brazos ya que la próxima vez que nos veríamos seria para su graduación.

Por el momento disfrutaría los momentos de paz a su lado y bienvenidas sean las vacaciones de verano.

**Bueno chicas siento mucho el atrazo pero e estado muy ocupado si puedo mañana subiré otro capi en recompensa espero les agrade este porque esta recién salido del horno ya saben comentarios, quejas o algo.**

**Nos leemos pronto :=)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.** Bpov. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward se fue a la universidad yo bueno a mi a penas me quedaba tiempo de ir al instituto luego a l hospital a ver a Alice pasaba desde las 3 hasta las 9. Con ella después me iba para mi casa a estudiar habían noches que me quedaba hasta alrededor de las 2 de la mañana estudiando si apenas me quedaba tiempo para mi como podia hablar con Edward nada ni un buenas noches. Paso alrededor de 2 semanas que no lo habia escuchado y ya lo necesitaba tenia tanto que contarle y pedirle disculpas por no haberle hablado antes. Ahh tan solo esperaba que el pudiera perdonarme. Y mas cuando sus padresd fueron a verlo yo ni me entere si me hubiera dado cuenta hubiera rogado a mis padres para que me dejaran ir necesitaba verlo sentir sus labios calidos y carnosos sobre los mios. Sentir sus brazos rodeandome. Lo necesitba y urgentemente. Al recordar cuando Jasper vino. Desde new york. Solo para ver a Alice fue tan romantico y lo mas hermoso fue cuando le pidio que fuera su novia... ****flashback*** ** era un dia lunes como toda una rutina. Desde que Alice se enfermo. Del instituto al hospital iba saliendo del iinstituto despues de una larga clase de historia de lo mas terriblemente aburrida con la senora vayoleth. Mi telefono sono. - Bella! -si quien habla?- pregunte. -habla Jasper. -ahhhh que emocion hola Jasper como estas que milagro que me llamas practicamente solo con Alice hablas eh- le dije indirectamente. -si es cierto mira vine a Chicago solo por 2 dias el miercoles me voy por la tarde. Pero necesitaba ver a Alice ya no podia resistir mas y bueno necesito un favor?- dijo algo nervioso. -claro Jasper el que quieras. -pues yo estoy aqui a fuera del instituto para ver si me puedes acompanar a complar flores y algo para darle a Alice estoy casi al final del estacionamiento puedes venir. -ok sal del carro para poder hubicarte y no agas caso a las miradas que nos van a dar de acuerdo. - dije y le colgue que emocion Jasper se habia ido despues qu Edward y el ya vino a verla y el a mi nada si no le hablo yo el no me llama. Y eso me entristecio mas. Camine directamente hacia donde Jasper me habia dicho que estaba todas lo miraban maliciosamente y los hombres con cara de enojo. Jasper me miro desde la distancia y comenzo a caminar hacia mi yo apresure el paso y cuando quedamos de frente jasper me abrazo y se puso a dar vueltas conmigo las pocas veces que habia hablado con el era muy amable y se hizo rapido mi mejor amigo digamos pero a partir de hoy creia que dejaria de serlo. -te ves muy bien Bella- me dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro y caminamos hacia el carro me abrio la puerta. Y eso me dio mas tristeza tenia la misma costumbre que Edward siempre de caballerosos. Dio la vuelta entro en el auto y nos marchamos del instituto luego de unos minutos en silencio. -que piensas hacer?-le pregunte. -pues quiero que sea mi novia Bella la amo como a nadie he amado se que soy mayor 4 anos que ella pero Alice a dentrado en mi corazon y no se como. -me lo imagino se siente. Bien sentirse asi- le dije casi matandome de la risa por el pleonasmo. - bueno y tu como vas con Edward se miraban bien enamorados. -pues la verdad ya no se porque tenemos 2 semanas de no hablar con eso de que yo paso todo el tiempo del hospital a la casa y luego haciendo mis trabajos. Y la verdad tengo casi 3 meses de no verlo y eso me desespera Jasper ya no se que hacer. -bueno Bella solo tienes que hablar con el y contarle la situacion el te entendera ademas el no te a visto triste y llorando por Alice como yo te he visto y tu mirada siempre esta triste y yo se que es porque el no esta pero eso solo es una etapa. Pero hablando de un tema por otro ya decidiste que vas a estudiar y a donde porque despues de las vacaciones de verano empiezan las inscripciones en la u.- me dijo y yo savia que tenia totalmente la razon pero aun no me decidia por cual universidad. -pues la verdad quiero ser doctora pero aun no me decido si en Harvard, Yale, New York, o. Mi papa me dice de una universidad en Londres y pues es de las mejores pero lo tengo que pensar realmente. -pues la verdad todas son universidades. Pero creo que en londres te iria mejor porque esa es su especialidad y no valdria la pena. Desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad ya que puedes hacerlo. Hay que aprovecharla.- despues de eso fuimos al centro comercial a comprar globos de helio la senora de la tienda estaba impresionada cuando Jasper le dijo que queria que le vendiera todos lo globos de helio que dijieran te amo y cuando le dio el dinero y pidio que por favor los mandaran al hospital central en la habitacion 105 de la senorita Alice Swan. Luego de eso jasper queria darle osos de peluche y chocolates entramos a las tiendas y paso lo mismo chocoltaes no tanto pero si le compro 4 cajas de los chocolates mas caros. De alli a la floreria. Compro rosas, girasoles, tulipanes, lirios, lilas. De todo un poco de alli llegamos al hospital y ya estaban entrando todo al cuarto de Alice yo entre primero asiendome la sorprendida de todo y Alice estaba tan contenta y ella sabia que eran de Jasper. De una u otra forma ella lo sabia al rato entro Jasper con un areglo de flores para que no lo viera el se acerco. Y le entrego el arreglo cuando ella le agarro el arreglo. -ahhhh-grito- Jasper carino. -mi vida- dijo el yo sali sin ser desapercibida y me fui directamente a mi casa. *****fin del flashback*** ** **h**oy en la noche hablaria con Edward para disculparme porque lo habia dejado por mucho tiempo. La noche llego rapido y le llame. -Edward?- pregunte cuando me contesto. -Bella?-dijo el igual. -ohhh Edward carino- dije y suspire. -amor como has estado- dijo luego el tiempo y el saldo no abundan. Hablamos por cerca de 4 horas cuando mi saldo murio. El me llamo y paso lo misno prometimos hablarnos aunque se 5 minutos diarios. Y en 2 mese mas nos veriamos ya que el vendria de vacaciones y ya deseaba verlo. El tiempo abanza sin que te des cuenta y cuando menos lo esperas lo que tanto deseas esta tan cerca que puedes tocarlo. Pues eso me paso a mi los 2 meses. Anteriores habian pasado tan rapido Edward. Me hablaba casi todos los dias el se habia comprado un telefono de tarifa especial y mi plan de linea se acababa en 1 mes entoces compraria uno igual estaba tan emocionada al fin lo veria lo tendria entre mis brazos eso es tan emocionante. El dia tan esperado al fin llego eran las 9 de la manana y el vuelo de mi amado novio estaba por aterrizar estaba impesiente sus padres no habian venido a recogerlo como habia quedado ese era el plan yo recogeria a Edward en el mercedes de Carlisle. Y lo llevaria casa donde le hariamos una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Espere al rededor de 15 minuos y lo vi mas guapo que nunca su pelo cobrizo alborotado, alto, delgado pero fornido y al verme esa hermosa sonrisa ladina que solo el sabia hacer. Corri a abrazarlo. Me tire en sus brazo el solto sus maletas y me abrazo tanm fuerte. Pero a las vez tan suave levanto delicadamente mi cara y poso sus labios sobre los mios y DEMONIOS cuanto los extranaba. Luego de nuestros efusivos besos caminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. -como te extrane princesa-me dijo. - yo mas yo mas amor- le dije. Esperaba y confiaba que estaa vacaciones fueran mas largas. Y fueran geniales y que esta vez no le pasara nada a nadie


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17. **

**Edward pov. **

**Saquen los pañuelos chicas porque yo llore escribiéndola…**

La semana paso tan rapido hablaba todas las noches con mi hermosa princesa me hace tanta falta aun escuchandola todos los días no es lo mismo. La necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Y ahora estamos a solo pasos de vernos me estaba bajando de el avión en el aeropuerto de Chicago. Recogí mi maleta y salí esperaba que mi familia me estuviera esperando y mi sorpresa fue que nadie me estaba esperando. Me sentí un poco triste pero tal vez les había agarrado la tarde. Me senté en el andén que daba para la calle 5 minutos. 10 15 y nada nadie venia me levante pare un taxi cuando oí que me hablaban. -Edward!- gire mi cabeza y vi lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto mi adorada novia venia corriendo hacia mí. Solté mi maleta y corrí a su encuentro cuando la tenía cerca la abrase y di vueltas con ella en mis brazos le bese el cuello y luego aspire todo su aroma ese que me volvía loco.

-Bella amore mio- le dije. Ella sonrió y vi q algo corría en sus mejía estaba llorando limpie cada una de sus lagrimas.

-ohhh Edward te extrañe siento. Haber venido tarde pero nadie me podía traer ya que dijeron que este era nuestro reencuentro lo siento cariño- me dijo.

- ohh cariño nos vamos- le dije ya que el señor del taxi estaba ahí viendo nuestro reencuentro nos subimos al taxi la abrase y bese todo el camino no dijimos nada era. Un silencio cómodo y tranquilo el viaje. Fue rápido. Nos bajamos en la casa porque tenía que dejar las maletas y me quería vanar y cambiar Bella dijo que me esperaría y que empezaría a guardar mi ropa subimos a mi cuarto. Ella abrió mi maleta y empezó a guardar mi ropa en silencio yo me quede viendo la hermosa escena me sentía en familia y allí supe que la amaba más de lo que imagine. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella la abrase por detrás y le bese toda la extensión de su cuello me había echo tanta falta que no me detuve cuando la gire y empecé a besarle sus labios ahh sus carnosos labios se sentía tan bien definitivamente estas serian las mejores vacaciones y esta vez sin accidentes la bese hasta quedarnos sin respiración solo tomábamos aire y nos volvíamos a unir como dos imanes de polos opuestos esto era la gloria.

-te amo- dijo cuando por fin nos separamos. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió. Guardando mi ropa yo me dirigí al baño para darme una larga ducha de agua helada. Luego cuando ya estábamos listos partimos para su casa porque ella se quería cambiar antes de ir a. Cenar conmigo caminamos abrazados hasta su casa cuando llegamos estaba sola entramos y. Cuando encendí la luz...

-SORPRESA!- gritaron todos mi familia la familia de Bella hasta Jasper y Rosalie estaban allí había un pastel en la entrada y la casa estaba decorada totalmente. Y había un cartel que decía BIENVENIDO A CASA salude a toda la familia de Bella que era la más cercana Alice esa pequeña duende se me colgó de los hombros y dimos vueltas juntos esta pequeñuela si que nos había asustado pero ahora estaba perfectamente bien y era feliz al lado de Jasper y eso es lo que importaba nunca desde que la conocí la había visto tan radiante y tan llena de energía si más aun. Luego me dirigí a mis padres.

- ohhhh Edward cariño- dijo mi madre sollozando sobre mi hombro hacia 2 mese que nos habíamos visto pero sentía como si hubieran sido otros 6 meses. -hola hijo- me dijo mi papa con una sonrisa radiante ese era mi padre tranquilo, reservado pero sobre todo cariñoso y un poco sobreprotector con mis hermanas más que todo pero aun así amaba a mi familia.

-Edward- gritaron Karla y Alex a la vez tirándose en mis brazos y estuvimos a punto de caer pero aun me pude detener.

-hola chicas- les dije dándoles un beso a cada una. - y a quien le debo las gracias de esta gran bienvenida dije aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- a mi- grito Alice dando saltitos y todos rompimos en carcajadas al verla saltar para que la viera. Después de gran emotiva bienvenida Esme y Renne nos habían hecho una deliciosa cena. Conejo en barbacoa. Después de la cena Carlisle, Esme, Charlie y Renne se fueron los 4 a una cena de negocios que ya tenían programada y nos dejaron la casa para nosotros solos decidimos poner una película de acción nos sentamos en los cojines recostados sobre el sillón y Bella entre mis piernas sentada la misma posición ocuparon Alice Jasper Rosalie y Emment mis hermanas se acostaron en los sillones grandes. Las chicas se quedaron dormidas a mitad de la película incluido a mi perezosa novia la subí a su habitación y la deje abrigada y me fui para la casa solo porque mis hermanas también se durmieron. Al llegar a mi habitación solo puse la cabeza sobre la almohada... A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté escuche voces abajo así que me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré a mi mama, mis hermanas y mi novia todas en pijamas supongo que se vinieron desde la casa de Bella así.

-buenos días familia- dije cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina ellas inmediatamente voltearon a verme y me acerque lentamente a mi novia para darle un beso luego a mis madre y hermanas ellas empezaron en la típica conversación de chicas ROPA. Yo me dirigí a la sala a ver televisión…

Después de una hora de ver televisión fui a desayunar Bella se había ido a su casa a cambiar ya que ahora saldríamos todo el día juntos nos íbamos de campamento a un lugar que en las vacaciones pasadas no pude mostrarle. Después de bañarme cambiarme y ayudarle a Esme a hacer la canasta del picnic Salí de mi casa para recoger a mi hermosa novia.

-hola mi vida- me dijo Bella al juntarnos en su casa como el lugar estaba a menos de 3 cuadras detrás de nuestras casa nos fuimos caminando tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al pequeño bosque que había.

-espero que te guste mucho- le dije. Cuando estábamos a pasos de llegar. El lugar estaba hermoso con la luz del sol dando exactamente en el centro y en el unas hermosas flores lilas y blancas le daban el toque especial

-es hermoso Edward- me dijo al llegar al prado y culmino su agradecimiento con un beso. Nos sentamos en medio del prado

-y como te va en la u?-me pregunto.

-pues la verdad bien hasta el momento tengo que esperar los resultados que me los dan la otra semana como te había dicho- le dije.

-ummm pues la verdad no mencionaste que tendrías que ir la otra semana pero está bien si solo serán unos días luego vas a regresar no es cierto?- me pregunto y la verdad no estaba tan seguro pero haría todo lo posible para que fuera cierto ya que no podría pasar con ella solo una semana de todas las supuestas vacaciones por un bendito examen que deje .

-pues eso espero lo único que me afecta es que deje un examen de los 5 y bueno si dejo la materia tengo que ir una semana a clases y el primer día de la siguiente semana solo hacer el parcial y la nota me la darán el siguiente día Bella cariño yo no te quería decir nada porque no estoy seguro del todo con esa materia pero te juro que hice todo lo posible para pasarlo.

Ella se quedo un rato viendo la nada y luego suspiro me volteo a ver.

-claro amor no hay problema- dijo pero su mirada no era la misma que cuando me miro esta mañana así que lo único que hice se fue atraerla hacia mí y besarla como nunca lo había hecho con todo el amor que tenia hacia ella solo esperaba que ella comprendiera y no haber dejado esa maldita materia el día no fue tal como lo esperaba pero después de un rato ella se puso un poco mejor y empezó a sonreí pero cada vez que le tocaba el tema de que a donde iba a ir estudiar ella esquivaba mi mirada o cambiaba de tema radicalmente pero se lo deje pasar porque tal vez estaba así por lo que yo le había dicho y tenía razón no debí prometerle todo un mes para estar juntos per en ese momento todo iba también y de pronto todo se complico y no quise decirle nada después del almuerzo Bella se durmió sobre mis piernas y de repente empezó a llorar y se abrazo tan fuerte a mí y grito.

-Edward….

-Bella vamos cariño despierta solo es una pasadía cariño- decía al fin pude despertarla y se tiro a mis brazos sollozando y diciéndome que no la dejara y eso me partió y llore junto con ella a ambos nos dolía nuestras vacaciones por un u otro motivo siempre terminaban mal y ella pagaba las consecuencias de mis actos a otro miedo era mi beca en Harvard pero ya me habían asegurado que como el parcial lo pasaron menos de la mitad entonces no habría problema con eso y eso era un alivio pero mi novia estaba mal y por mis estupideces por ir a comer con Tanya pero ahora ya no me puedo arrepentir ahora tengo que afrontar las cosas. Después de eso lleve a Bella a las casa y se despidió de mi en la puerta diciéndome que estaba muy cansada y que gracias por el picnic que estuvo genial y subió corriendo las escaleras directo a su habitación y me dejo allí parado en mitad de su casa con él te amo en la boca eso me puso peor y me fui directo a mi casa no hable con nadie no salude a nadie solo llegue me tire en mi cama boca abajo y no recuerdo otra cosa más que mis reproches y mis lagrimas por partirle el corazón a Bella ella no se lo merecía y ella me decía que tenía miedo que la dejara de querer cuando me fuera a la universidad y encontrara a alguien más cosa que no fue así pero otras cosas nos lo están impidiendo y ahora ella ni dejo que le digiera te amo pensara que son mentiras espero que no porque de verdad la amo di vueltas y vueltas en mi cama y no pude dormirme pase la noche totalmente en vela no dormí absolutamente nada cuando vi que eras las 8 de la mañana me vestí y cambie y Salí corriendo de mi casa ala de ella quería pedirle que fuera conmigo a Massachusetts solo tendría clases en las mañana y las tardes las tendría libres para ella y me desvelaría estudiando si tendría que hacer el examen de nuevo con una nueva esperanza llegue agitado a su casa toque el timbre y Renne me abrió la puerta y no se miraba tan feliz. Trague saliva ya sabía ella me lo había advertido y ahora ella me haría pagar lo que su hija estaba sufriendo.

-buenos días Edward- me dijo en un tono totalmente serio.

-buenos días Renne- dije tratando de sonar amable.- esta Bella despierta – le pregunte.

-si Bella esta despierta desde las 3 de la mañana por una horribles pesadillas que ha tenido y que le dio un nuevo ataque de asma que pudimos controlar a tiempo.- y lo que yo mas temía se hizo realidad.

-y porque no me avisaron yo hubiera venido corriendo Renne- dijo yo aun mas enojado que no me informaran algún que mi novia tenia y que posiblemente yo hubiera poder ayudar.

-ella nos impidió totalmente hablarte diciendo que no quería levantarte por uno de sus estúpidos ataques y que no era nada importante y que no tendría caso informarte ya que no podrías hacer nada por ella.- y eso me dejo en shock

-co… como- apenas tartamudee.

-eso fue lo que ella dijo en estos momentos esta alistando sus cosas porque Sonia la invito a pasar una semana en la casa de ella que está en california y ella nos rogo para que la dejáramos ir diciendo que a ti no te importaría que para eso tendría 2 semanas más para verse y que lo que menos quería era monopolizarte que posiblemente tuvieras personas con quien estar esta semana y menciono a una tal Tanya o algo así.- y en ese momento caí en mi peor error que cometí al estar así con Bella. Soy maldito ESTUPIDO.

-podría hablar con ella antes de que se valla- le pregunte con un poco de temor.

- si te recibe sube anoche no ceno ahora no ha querido desayunar ahhh y Edward una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo arrepentir si ya no quieres a mi Bells mejor díselo en la cara en vez de jugar con ella.- y de nuevo me dejo hablando solo más bien con la palabra en la boca y corrí hacia la habitación de mi ¿novia? Cuando estaba a punto de tocar escuche un trozo de una conversación con Alice. " Para que Alice dime si ya le da igual para que seguir luchando no le importo eso está claro el no me necesita i quiere a su lado para eso está ella la perfecta en todo y yo como una estúpida esperándolo solo para que me rompa el corazón no Alice no vale la pena pelear por algo que no es para mí." – y ya no aguante escuchar mas y toque a la puerta

-Bella cariño mio puedo entrar- dije con una nudo en la garganta que trate de disimular la estaba perdiendo y por estúpido.

-ummm claro Edward- ahora solo soy eso Edward y sus palabras cariñosas definitivamente la situación estaba peor de lo que esperaba. Cuando entre a su habitación ella estaba metiendo unas cosas en su maleta.

-bueno yo me retiro – dijo Alice y musito en silencio un lo siento.

-Bella cariño porque estas alistando maletas-le pregunte como el que no sabía nada.

-pues es que anoche Sonia me invito a pasar esta semana con ella en su casa de california y yo acepte.- me dijo tan tranquila como si nada.

-y tu aceptaste sin pensar que yo vine aquí por ti, y que no nos hemos visto en seis meses y al 3 día de estar yo aquí tú haces planes y te vas sin decirme nada antes y así como así- me estaba enojando esto más de la cuenta es cierto yo tenía la culpa por lo de Tanya pero porque no me lo dijo.

-mira Edward posiblemente si tengas razón pero tú tienes cosas que hacer supongo que tienes que planear lo de tu viaje de la otra semana hoy es miércoles lunes tienes que estar allá te irás domingo no me voy una semana solo me voy 4 si quieres te puedo ir a dejar al aeropuerto y a recoger cuando vengas de regreso.- lo dijo tan simple que me ISO sentir insignificante,

-claro si eso te parece correcto entonces ve arlo- dije mas enojado.

- a ok gracias por ser tan comprensivo- dijo y la última palabra se le corto y la escuche sollozar ya que no se había dado la vuelta para verme y en ese momento ya no aguante no me había dado cuenta que lagrimas caían por mis mejillas me acerque a ella totalmente la gire y la hice que me mirara sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y lagrimas corrían por sus preciosas mejías agacho su cabeza y trato de salirse de la jaula que había creado con mis brazos se removió y removió y yo no la dejaba y buscaba su mirada un indicio de amor hacia mi solo uno necesitaba y le suplicaría que no se fuera que no me dejara que la necesitaba que ella era la única que dejaría de hablarle a Tanya si con eso estaba más tranquila que cambiaria todas mis materias en otro horario pero a quien amaba era a ella y cuando menos se dio cuenta su mirada me decía te amo en todos los sentidos y como un tonto león masoquista enamorado de la oveja más tierna me acerque y la bese dolía sentirla tan fría sin que respondiera a mi beso solo yo lo buscaba ella parecía una piedra un vampiro totalmente. Luego de que sintió lo salado cerca de sus labios y se dio cuenta que eran lagrimas y mías no se qué cara puso porque yo me estaba entregando totalmente a ese beso tenía mis ojos cerrado y cada lagrima decía te amo cada suspiro y cada sollozo que yo daba casi al mismo instante que ella le decía lo mucho que me dolía que ella estuviera así conmigo lego de mucho tiempo me di tiempo un segundo de respirar medio me aleje de sus labios y cuando pensé que la batalla estaba perdida sentí sus labios sobre los míos sus manos dejaron de luchar y se fueron directamente a mi cuello presionándome más cerca de sus labios y reaccione y le seguí el beso la bese con mucha más pasión que antes con todas mis esperanzas con todo mi amor cuando el aire empezaba hacer falta empecé a darle besos más cortos y entre cada uno le decía te amo.

-te amo- beso

-te amo- beso.

-eres la única- beso.

-nunca te cambiare- beso y luego sentí sus labios curvarse hacia arriba.

- yo también te amo Edward- me dijo topo su frente con la mía la apreté mas contra mí y poco a poco camine hacia atrás hasta que sentí la pared y comencé a deslizarme hacia abajo para sentarme y que ella quedara sobre mis piernas cuando estuvimos sentados no deje de acariciarla darle besos en el cuellos en su cara.

-me da miedo perderte- me dijo

-pues deja de preocuparte porque me tienes amarrado a ti Bella.

-eso quisiera pero no te tengo así.

-claro que si princesa.

-no Edward siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe nunca podemos estar bien juntos siempre hay algo.

-lo sé cariño y lo siento se que ha sido mi culpa lo reconozco amor si quieres dejo de hablarle a Tanya la otra semana voy a cambiar mis materias y voy a tratar de no llevarlas con ella.

-no no hagas eso sería darle una razón o decirle si ganaste estoy celosa.

- y entonces que ago. Bebe para tenerte contenta nada más me importa más que tu.

-no Edward déjalo así yo me tengo que acostumbrar a compartirte aunque no me guste.- y en ese momento sonó su teléfono y se salió de mis brazos para contestar.

-hola, si Sonia lo siento de verdad me agarro un poco la tarde si aquí esta Edward estaba hablando con el… si digamos que si pero…. No si iré necesito eso .- y se giro a verme- luego te llamo si nos vemos en una hora si chao gracias.

-Bella vas a r con Sonia.

-si Edward necesito tiempo me duele dejarte ir será mejor si no te veo partir el domingo a demás vas regresar a mi en 1 semana 3 días verdad- me pregunto.

-claro princesa yo estoy aquí por voz.

-vaya yo la verdad necesito ese tiempo para pensar no he decidido nada de la universidad y tengo muy buenas opciones y lo tengo que pensar bien y pensar en nosotros Edward no quiero dejarte te amo per y si todo vuelve hacer como el ciclo pasado yo voy a morir.

-esta bien ve- dije resignado no podría detenerla ella necesitaba tiempo y yo había tenido la culpa que ella replanteara las cosas de nuestra relación- pero con una condición dije al final.

-cual

- que me llames todos los días por favor Bella no me castigues con eso necesito escuchar tu voz amor por favor si- le dije

-eso no tenias que pedirlo- dijo acercándose más a mi- yo tampoco puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escucharte me duele Edward- me dijo y me beso y yo también de nuevo la bese una y otra vez no quería dejarla ir era un maldito egoísta la quería estos 4 días para mí y yo lo quería pedir que viniera a Massachusetts pero no será la necesitaba tanto pero la tendría que dejar ir.

-te amo princesa- le dije.

-no más que yo a ti – fue su respuesta.

-te tienes que ir ya – le pregunte como niño caprichoso que no quiere dejar ir a su mama a trabajar.

-si amor si no perderé el avión.- me dijo la lleve hasta el aeropuerto y en ese momento sentí lo que ella sentía al dejarme ir y con todo dolor de mi alma la deje ir con un beso y un te amo…

**Hola chicas siento mucho el retraso espero que le guste este capi les prometo que para el domingo tendré el otro listo ya lo tengo comenzado pero aun me faltan detalles.**

**Comentarios?.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Bella pov.**

Dolor eso era lo que sentía después de que Edward me fuera a dejar al aeropuerto y verlo tan destrozado hizo que me arrepintiera de irme con Sonia pero a un asi seguí mi camino tenía tantas dudas de lo nuestro primero el labial en la camisa luego de que se iría una semana de nuevo a la universidad todas las veces que salió con ella a cenar que estudiaban en el departamento de ella que conoció a sus padres que se llevaban también me sacaba de quicio y esa era la situación puede que sea llevarlo al extremo pero los celos son difíciles de manejar y con tantos motivos quien me aseguraba a mí que él no estaba con ella y otra cosa más la universidad no había elegido todavía y el tiempo se me estaba agotando la otra semana tenía que decidirme si irme a Harvard con Edward o al imperial college London una de las mejores universidades de Londres y era mi sueño pero ¿Cuál era la mejor decisión?, ¿y si me equivoco?, ¿ haría lo correcto ? y siempre esas eran las mismas preguntas que haría cual era la mejor decisión sabia que mis padres me apoyarían en cualquiera que fuera mi decisión pero no quería defraudarlos. Y la pregunta siempre era Edward o mi sueño y quien gano… todo eso había pensado en los 3 días de estar aquí en esta magnífica casa a la orilla del mar

Edward él se había ganado totalmente mi corazón había mandado al diablo todo con tal de estar con Edward esa era mi decisión y me pegaría a ella totalmente no importaría lo que me digieran mis amigas o si me arrepentiría después ahorita mi todo era él y eso haría la decisión estaba tomada y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

-bella- escuche que me gritaban.

-ya voy- dije y corrí hacia la casa.

-que pasa- le dije a Sonia.

-Edward no le entendí mucho pero menciono emergencia- y ya no la deje terminar de hablar corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la habitación. Marque su número y espere que me contestara.

-Bella cariño

-que pasa Edward amor.

-ohh cariño tengo malas noticias- me dijo tomo un respiro y continuo.-me tengo que ir para la universidad mañana mismo hace 15 minutos me hablaron de la universidad para decirme que me tengo que presentar urgentemente.- me dijo y eso me dolió estaría más luego con ella y posiblemente pasaría más tiempo allí.

-y eso porque si se puede saber- fue mi respuesta.

-Bella- dijo el tono de no empieces de nuevo.

-¿que?- dije

-nada olvídalo es que la secretaria del área de ingeniería me acaba de informar que se traspapelaron los exámenes de todo primer año y tenemos que ir hacer de nuevo el examen y como el ingeniero está de vacaciones en Hawái no hay quien nos haga el mismo parcial por lo que estaremos una semana de clases y nos volverán hacer el examen otro ingeniero.- tome un respiro.

- está bien Edward no te preocupes tome la mejor decisión en venir con Sonia no lo hubiera soportado estando en casa así que, que tengas buen viaje ya sabes que me puedes hablar cuando quieras yo te voy a llamar mañana en la noche para ver como estas te parece- deje la pregunta en el aire y menciono algo que no logre comprender.

-está bien pero Bella cariño te amo si nunca lo olvides SOS la única no hay nadie más en mi vida de verdad eres la única que ha podido estar así de cerca de mi porque antes no lo permitía por favor Bella que las vacaciones te sirvan si ahhh y René dice que si ya te decidiste de la universidad porque no me habías dicho que te habían dado una beca en Harvard y como esta eso del imperial college London eso es genial bebe ya te decidiste si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo a Ese te manda mucho saludos dice que no le vuelvas a dar un susto como el de la vez pasada ya sabes René le conto a esme y bueno conociendo a nuestras mamas. Te extraño.- me dijo.

-yo también. Fue lo único que pude decir.

- te amo princesa.- y por dentro dije yo también Edward.

-gracias- fue mi única respuesta quería estar con él pero se hidria mas tiempo de mi lado.

-creo que estas demasiado ocupada para prestarme atención así que espero tu llamada si te amo Bella de verdad hasta mañana bebe.- dijo y me colgó yo no quería ser tan dura con el pero necesitaba verlo y pedirle disculpas por mis celos impulsivos pero quería darle una sorpresa y boom se me ilumino el foco jajajajaja hasta yo me reía de mis locuras pero era una buenísima idea lo iría a ver a Harvard si él no venia o no estaba conmigo en las vacaciones yo estaría con el allá. corrí escaleras abajo para contarle con lujo de detalles y que me ayudara con otros a Sonia cuando llegue a donde estaba le conté lo que había pasado y la decisión que había tomado y ella me ayudo con otros pero a lo que si llegamos fue de que le tendría que pedir la dirección a Esme para poder darle la sorpresa luego de hablar con esme y que ella alabara el plan decidiéndome que Edward había quedado bastante mal empezó a empacar mis cosas con mis ahorros iba a comprar el vuelo pero esme se negó rotundamente y me lo compro ella alegando que era para la felicidad de su hijo y lo programo para que llegara una hora antes que el de Edward y así yo pudiera llegar primero le hablo al portero del edificio de Edward James para que me dejara pasar aunque Edward siempre me decía que no era una persona de fiar nos haría un gran favor mañana a estas horas.

estaba nerviosa eufórica y otras cosas que no lograba describir estaría con Edward una semana solos viviendo en su apartamento ya que le pedí a esme que no digiera nada y Sonia le diría a mis padres que me quedaría una semana más y así estaría tranquila con Edward.

Esta demás decir que apenas dormí cuando me levante eran las 10 y solo había dormido de las 5 a las 10 tendría unas ojeras de muerte me bañe cambie desayune echa un rayo porque tendría que estar a las 2 en el aeropuerto me maquillaría en el avión Sonia me fue a dejar deseándome toda la suerte del mundo y que le llamara cuando todo estuviera bien entre nosotros subí al avión ya que el vuelo era de 4 horas…

Al llegar al aeropuerto prendí mi teléfono y vi 5 llamadas de esme y de Sonia. Le marque a esme.

-bella- pregunto.

-si esme que paso vi tus llamadas cuando me baje del avión aquí en Massachusetts.

-ohh cariño nuestros planes se dañaron un poquito Edward llego hace tres horas a Massachusetts porque su vuelo se adelanto de dicha ya sabes cómo es Carlisle y lo confirmo y así es como nos dimos cuenta pero no te pude avisar porque tu ya ibas en tu vuelo.

-ohhh que pena esme hubiera sido una buena sorpresa pero de todas formas voy a ir al departamento te llamo cuando todo esté solucionado así que cruza los dedos- le dije bromeando.

-claro cariño llámame no quiero interrumpir nada de acuerdo.- y enrojecí.

-de acuerdo.- y colgué. Pare un taxi le di la dirección el camino lo sentí tan largo estaba tan impaciente que hubiera querido ser un vampiro para correr súper rápido. Cuando por fin llegamos le pague al taxista baje mi pequeña maleta y camine hacia la portería y me atendí un joven pelo negro muy pálido y delgado.

-buenas noches-dije- soy la novia de Edward Cullen el del apartamento 17 – le dije.

- ¿su novia?- me pregunto.

-si esme cullen le llamo ayer por la tarde para decirle que yo iba a venir antes que Edward pero el vuelo de él se adelanto y vine después puedo pasar- le pregunte.

-ummm pues pase pero la novia del señor cullen vino hace una hora.- ¿que?

- el que- le pregunte.

-pues si o bueno eso fue lo que me dijo a mi pero tenga esta es la llave de repuesto tal y como me lo dijo la señora esme ayer me dio órdenes de darle a usted una copia de la llave.

- y porque no se la dio a la que le dijo que era la novia de Edward.- le pregunte esto me estaba enoja dando mas pero tenía que estar segura.

-porque ella tiene la copia del departamento ha venido todos los días que el señor Edward no ha estado a limpiar el apartamento y algunas veces se queda a dormir aquí.- me dijo y eso me rompió.

-gracias- le dije con un nudo en la garganta y con lagrimas en los ojos busque el maldito apartamento 17 con la mano temblorosa metí la llave en la cerradura y la gire entre muy despacito al abrir estaba la sala de estar pero escuchaba voces del lado derecho a sí que me dirigí hacia allí pase por la sala la televisión estaba encendida y las voces se dirigían a las habitaciones así que continúe caminando mi corazón latía demasiado rápido apenas podía respirar sabía que estaba cerca de que me diera un ataque de asma pero no iba a dejar que por el maldito ataque no viera lo que pasaba cuando llegue la puerta está abierta lo que vi me destrozo Edward venia cargando a Tanya en sus brazos saliendo del baño y ambos totalmente mojados Edward sin camisa y en ese momento ella se acerco a él y con sus brazos se impulso y lo beso y el no puso ninguna queja ya no aguante y mis sollozos ya no eran calladitos si no que eran fuertes en ese momento Edward giro su cabeza su mirada se cruzo con la mía y se alejo de ella.

- Bella no es lo que – corrí lo deje hablando solo lo único que quería era salir del maldito lugar me golpee con un sillón en la pasada jale mi maleta que de dicha era pequeña y aguantaba con ella mi respiración se volvió más errática, los latidos de mi corazón mucho mas rápidos estaba teniendo el peor ataque pero sabía que si dejaba de correr el me alcanzaría y lo último que quería era verlo en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que solo alejarme de ese maldito lugar cuando por fin llegue a la salida un taxista estaba bajando a otro estudiante que llegaba.

-taxista me podría llevar al aeropuerto…. Lo más rápido que pueda…. Por… fa…vor- dije con mi respiración toda cortada el hombre no se negó me subí con todo y maleta y el arranco el taxi ya estaba en marcha cuando lo vi salir a el del edificio con la cara totalmente desfigurada no él se llevaría el premio nobel al mejor actor y yo de estúpida que le creía todo pero nunca me volvería a ver no volverá a saber nada de Isabella Swan…

**Hola chicas lloraron yo si llore escribiéndolo espero les guste este es el punto quiebre de la relación de aquí en adelante todo cambiara. Sorpresas, lagrimas, alegrías, ¿reencuentros? Que dicen ustedes.**

**Comentarios?**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Bella pov

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto solo le pague al taxista corrí hasta la venta de boletos y compre uno con rumbo a chicago lo más rápido posible de dicha a ese vuelo le faltaba 30 minutos para salir a sí que me fui a sentar a una de las bancas en la sala de espera le llame a Sonia.

-hola como estas ya estas con él hay que felicidad- me dijo sin esperar a que le contara algo al respecto.

-no no estoy con el terminamos.-le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-el que- grito.

-si su vuelo se adelanto y cuando llegue aquí el ya estaba en su apartamento así que fui y el recepcionista me dijo que su novia ya había entrado y el descolgué pero aun así me dio la llave entre seguí las voces que me llevaron a la habitación de Edward y el la venia sosteniendo en brazos y luego se besaron no me pude aguantar más las lagrimas y me escucharon y Salí corriendo de allí… que mas quieres que te diga- casi grite con las lagrimas en los ojos y la herida en mi corazón se abría un poco más.

-hay Bella cariño lo siento tanto pero te asercioraste bien todo puede ser un mal entendido.- dijo ella también con voz temblorosa.

-ahí entonces para ti es un mal entendido que estuvieran saliendo del baño todos mojados y Edward sin camisa besándose que querías que me los uniera- le dije y le colgué estaba tan enojada pero él nunca me volvería a ver lo juro ya había tomado la decisión me iría a Londres.

Cuando llegue a mi casa el ya había hablado para decirle algo a mis padres así que no me detuvieron solo dejaron que entrara y corrí a mi habitación me encerré y no Salí en todo el día, ni el siguiente. Más bien en lo que quedaba de vacaciones no Salí me había enterad de las cosas por Alice ella siempre hallaba como colarse en mi cuarto y hablar era la única que sabia la historia por mi boca ya que me torturo hasta que se la conté n hable con mis amigas mi mama solo me llevaba la comida Charlie el corría en las noches a despertarme con mis recientes pesadillas y lo hacía por los gritos horribles que daba. Alice me dijo que Esme y Carlisle intentaron hablar con migo pero yo le dije a mi papa que no quería ver a ningún Cullen cerca de mi gracias a Dios y mi papa se compadeció de mi y no los dejo entrar así como a el hasta mencionar su nombre hacia que mi pecho se rompiera de nuevo. Alice me había contado que Charlie lo había sacado a patadas prácticamente de la casa. Que intento otro di acunado Renne estaba y que ella lo bofeteo que lo intento con ella y con Emment pero simplemente le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Que Charlie lo excluía a el de los Cullen que habían ido a reuniones de negocios y que el saludaba a todos menos a el que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver qué Carlisle se había disculpado con mi padre por todo lo sucedido y que seguían trabajando juntos y que nadie más que mi familia sabia mi decisión ni mis amigas por último. Charlie había hablado al imperiall college para lo de la beca y que me habían aceptado más que gustosos así que Renne ya estaba preparando mis trajes formales los de noche más bien de todo ahh así como también la situación en la escuela entraría dentro de 2 semanas ya que por mis notas no tenía ningún problema y saldría antes que todos ya que no tuve ni necesidad de hacer exámenes finales porque mis notas eran las mejores mi mama ya tenía mi vestido de graduación y todo las invitaciones estaban hechas solo faltaba repartirlas estaban preciosas mi mama y Alice se pintan para eso pero cuando vi la de los Cullen y que decía para 5 personas me negué rotundamente y todos aceptamos que los demás no tenían nada que ver y bueno la verdad las chicas Carlisle y Esme me agradaban así que pedí que especificaran quienes estaban invitados la recepción serie en joe´s seafood, prime steak & Stone crab. Era uno de los mejores restaurantes y la comida era deliciosa.

Cuando entre a estudiar mis amigas estaban feliz de verme al fin y nadie toco el tema de nuevo todos estábamos emocionados por nuestra graduación y así fueron pasando los meses trataba de olvidarlo sacarlo de mi mente pero para las 8 meses juntos estaba bien dentro de mi corazón pero así como algún día entro algún día tendrá que salir y con eso era conforme mis notas eran elevadas los del instituto estaban mas que felices me habían pedido que diera el discurso de graduación y yo acepte. Las cosas en la universidad iban viento en popa eso si no tendría vacaciones una semana después de la graduación tendría que estar allá para conocer a mi nueva compañera de cuarto ya había hablado con ella y se llamaba Ángela también era becada pero ella del estado de Washington ella ya estaba en la universidad e iba a segundo año de medicina.

El intentaba hablarme al celular según me enteraba venia todos los fines de semana porque tal vez así podía hablar conmigo pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía el fin de semana pasado había llegado al extremo que en la noche intento meterse a mi cuarto por la venta pero estaba cerrada con llave y precisamente según dice Alice en ese momento empecé a gritar por mis pesadillas que continuaban y se cayó de el árbol donde estaba subido la verdad yo no me quería enterar de las cosas pero con Alice en las casa eso es imposible con mi hermano os y sus bromas es imposible no para de reír. Rosalie y Jasper se habían unido mucho a nosotros 1 fin de semana al mes Jasper venia para estar con Alice y comíamos todos juntos después ellos e iban a pasear y regresaban bastante noche. Y yo era feliz por Alice.

-Bella, Bella-grito María.

-lo siento- dije ya que ella me había sacado de mis cavilaciones.

-te estábamos diciendo que si quieres ir al cine con nosotras el fin de semana-me pregunto.

-claro que película vamos a ver- pregunte mas entusiasma ya me hacía falta salir los fines de semana.

- sin escape es que en esa sale el papacito de Taylor Laurent y vamos se ve emocionante.

-es cierto vi los anuncios de la tele- le dije yo.

-entonces si- me dijo mas que feliz y seguimos prestando atención a la clase de psicología.

A la hora del receso fuimos a dejar nuestras cosas al casillero cuando abrí el mío encontré una rosa roja junto con una carta.

Era extraño nadie más sabia la contraseña que yo. Agarre la rosa cuando extendí la carta el olor al perfume de él y sabia lo que significaba estaba cerca y si no quería que m acorralara no debía quedarme sola. Pero ahora el dilema más grande era como demonios había conseguido mi contraseña. Cuando baje la mirada en la carta solo decía _te amo y nunca te engañe amore mío._

Eso me dio mucha más cólera como que si no lo hubiera visto ah y rompí la carta en mil pedacitos cuando llegue a la cafetería me preguntaron que porque había tardado tanto y no dije nada. Y ese fue el cambio luego de separarnos todos los lunes había algo en mi casillero o me entregaban osas rojas y siempre llevaba la misma sita o carteles en el comedor con te amo Bella y cosas por el estilo y todas paraban en el mismo puesto la basura. Todas y cada una y por que cambie la clave del casillero la carta con la rosa roja siempre estaba allí como si me vigilara o alguien le informara de todos mis movimientos la verdad sufrí demacado con cada rosa cada detalle que me mandaba porque no podía olvidarlo de mi mente ni de mi corazón era tierno lo sé pero él me había engañado y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie.

Los meses siguieron pasando y cuando menos lo sentí faltaba un día para mi graduación la casa estaba de locos todos mis tíos y familia estaban allí los Cullen restantes también estaban, mi amistad con las chicas seguía creciendo aunque siempre alguna de ellas quería hablarme de él yo las cortaba rápido y no las dejaba seguir hablando. Estaba muy nerviosa tendría que dar el discurso mañana. La verdad no dormí casi nada pensando y haciendo nada en lo único que quería pensar que me iría bien en Londres que tal vez venga para navidad o pueda que no y cosas sin importancia. La mañana llego lenta y torturosa me levante con unas grandes ojeras baje a la cocina y estaba mas concurrida que otros días.

Buenos días a todos- dije y me contestaron con unos buenos días Bella en coro y reímos.

Nerviosa- dijo mi papa.

Algo espero no equivocarme en el discurso porque lo he ensayado mil veces le dije sonriendo luego de eso todos pasamos a desayunar yo ya había terminado cuando tocaron el timbre.

Yo voy. Dije me levante fui abrir la puerta peor cuando la vi me arrepentí de a ver ido allí estaba el vestido en pijamas con una caja en la mano me hizo señas que no dijera nada.

Sé que te lastime- intente interrumpirlo pero no pude ya que él siguió.- solo déjame hablar no te voy a decir nada sobre ese hecho solo que lo siento que espero que todas las rosas que te dejaba en el casillero te gustaran que _Te Amo y que _ espero que lo uses por el amor que te tengo o si no lo quieres así por la amistad que algún día tuvimos- dijo eso y puso la cajita en mi mano y se dio la vuelta así sin más y lo que más me dolió fue ver su rostro se miraba triste cuando abrí la cajita aun parada en la puerta y me sorprendí al ver que era Tiffany y era un collar preciso que tenía un dije de mariposa con diamantes incrustados cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo espere que llegara a su casa se giro me tiro un beso y se entro y yo hice lo mismo escuche que me hablaban pero al verme llorar no dijeron nada y a demás no creo que no hayan oído todo lo que me dijo Alice me siguió en total silencio hasta mi habitación me senté en la cama y me quede viendo la cajita que tenía en mis manos pensando el significado que tendría para él y lo que significaba para mí que estuviera enojada furiosa y dolida por su engaño no quita que lo ame como a nadie y que me encantan sus regalos que los detalles de las rosas los banners las credenciales y todo lo que encontraba en mi casillero no me gustara pero me había engañado y aun no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad de él para mí la verdad ya la sabia y no quería ni recordarla porque me dolería mas apenas me había levantado de esa y no quería volver a caer y peor en este día. Cuando me gire Alice estaba parada en la puerta viéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Qué te pasa Ali- le dije.

Ohh Bella lo que pasa es que me duele verte así y peor por un mal entendido- y allí supe que ella era la que colgaba los banners y las rosas en mi casillero lo de la ventana que no se miraba de afuera solo alguien que conociera bien la casa lo sabría ella era la que lo había ayudado y me sentí traicionada.

Vete de mi cuarto Alice Marie Swan- le grite.

Pero Bells lo hice por tu bien- no el deje terminar y me Salí del cuarto dejando la caja aventada en mi cama. Baje las escaleras

Mama- grite a todo pulmón.

Que paso Bella escuche tus gritos.

No quiero hablar de eso no hoy a y no quiero que Alice venga conmigo a Londres- dije

Pero porque que pasa- me dijo alarmada.

Ahorita no mama por favor si mejor alistémonos que ya son las 10 le dije Alice trato e hizo todo lo posible para que le dijiera la palabra pero si ella entraba a la habitación de costura yo salía y viceversa cuando al fin estuve lista pensé en ponerme el collar pero de solo pensar que Alice había influido en eso porque exacto daba con el color de mi vestido y las únicas que lo habíamos visto era mi mama Alice y yo. Así que deje la caja en mi cama y camine hasta el salón principal abajo todos me estaban esperando mi papa me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a subirme al auto la verdad estaba más nerviosa que lo pensé el camino al instituto fue rápido cuando llegue Sonia y María ya estaba allí ahhh y cuando nos vimos todas comenzamos a gritar de la emoción y de la tristeza ya que todas nos iríamos para universidades diferentes cuando llego la hora nos formaron y a mí me llamaron a dar el discurso con el que empecé:

"_Representa un verdadero honor para mí tomar la palabra en nombre _

_De todos mis compañeros graduados en esta noche tan especial. Una noche _

_Que marca el fin de una importante etapa de nuestras vidas. En noches como _

_Ésta, tenemos sentimientos encontrados, una alegría enorme por haber _

_Conseguido una meta personal pero a la vez mucha expectativa de lo que _

_Ocurrirá de ahora en adelante. _

_Hoy nos despedimos del colegio para iniciar una nueva etapa. La experiencia  
>vivida en estos tres años nos llena de entusiasmo para seguir fuera del<br>mismo. Ya que aquí comprendimos el verdadero significado de la amistad, la  
>unión, la solidaridad, la alegría y la confianza.<em>

_A lo largo del tiempo, Dios pone en nuestro camino a diversas personas que  
>son difíciles de olvidar por que han dejado una huella importante en nuestro<br>corazón, al acompañarnos en un instante de nuestra vida, sin embargo no  
>podemos quedarnos siempre junto a ellos pero por muy corto que haya sido el<br>tiempo que se compartió, nos dejan una parte de ellos que siempre estará  
>presente para ayudarnos a crecer.<em>

_Esta graduación es el resultado del esfuerzo de nuestros padres, hermanos,  
>maestros, asistentes y sores, cada uno de ellos se encargo de sembrar en<br>nosotros conocimientos y valores que permanecerán en nosotros._

_Atrás quedan muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que nos acompañarán por _

_El resto de nuestras vidas. Al recordarlos podemos notar cuánto hemos _

_cambiado en estos años y cuánto hemos aprendido, de cómo todo lo vivido _

_Aquí ha contribuido a hacernos no sólo buenos estudiantes sino también cómo _

_Ha contribuido a que nos hagamos mejores personas. Algunos han encontrado _

_Entre los pasillos el amor, otros se han ganado el respeto de sus compañeros, _

_Pero definitivamente todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos dejado huella, no _

_Sólo en el Instituto, sino también en los demás. _

_A lo que voy es que hay recuerdos en cada esquina de nuestro centro, _

_Recuerdos buenos, algunos no tanto, pero recuerdos que forman parte de _

_Nuestras vidas ahora."_

Cuando termine mi discurso mire hacia a un lado y allí estaba mi familia aplaudiendo y al final de las filas el estaba allí aplaudiendo y creo que no se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba viendo porque se limpio los ojos se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Trate de tragarme mis lagrimas baje del estrado y me fije que él no había salido totalmente del instituto así que corrí con tacones toga y el vestido que era largo y esponjado.

Edward!- grite y él en ese momento se giro.

Bella- me dijo cuando me vio su rostro estaba entre triste y contento.

Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que posiblemente yo este equivocada y que solo fue una trampa de esa zorra- le dije y trato de interrumpirme pero no lo deje le puse el dedo en la boca y el rápidamente tomo mi mano y la beso con devoción y la retuvo entre las suyas y yo no puse resistencia el respiro y medio sonrió- pero me dolió Edward sé que me has buscado con la ayuda de la traidora de Alice pero yo aun no estoy lista por si no lo sabías me voy a Londres a estudiar- gire mi cabeza y busque una banca para sentarnos.- sentémonos- le dije y le señale la banca.- y voy a estudiar medicina son 8 años de la carrera más la especialidad así que un total son 11 años y tengo la beca para las dos cosas casi nunca voy a venir y si no funciono estando en el mismo país como va funcionar estando a kilómetros de distancia- le pregunte y suspire.

Bella amor mío te amo me dijo saco de su saco la misma cajita que me dio hoy en la mañana – Alice me la regreso cuando la dejaste en tu cama sin intensión de ponértela pero te lo vuelvo a repetir cariño yo te amo nunca te engañe ella nos puso una trampa y nos quito estos maravillosos meses que podríamos a ver tenido juntos se que posiblemente hubieras llegado a la misma conclusión pero yo te amo lo único que Alice me dijo es que te quedarías una semana después de la graduación lo único que te pido es que no me alejes de ti esta semana si no quieres regresar conmigo por unas semanas tampoco me alejes por favor amor yo no puedo vivir sin ti por favor amor arreglemos las cosas o quedemos como amigos por último pero por favor no me saques de tu vida- me pidió y la verdad era coherente lo que me decía tal vez no tanto pero tampoco quería perderlo.

Lo pensare de acuerdo- le dije y el sonrió.

Puedo quedarme o por lo menos que Alice nos tome una foto juntos es que ella era la única que sabía que iba a venir y quiero tener una foto tuya antes de que te vayas por si no te puedo ver en esta semana- me dijo casi en tono de suplica que accedí.

Llama a Alice pero que diga que va al baño de acuerdo?- le dije.

Claro mía vita. – me dijo llamo a Alice y él le dijo que quería que nos tomara una foto juntos pero como siempre Alice no solo tomo una sino que millones de ella y cuando menos sentí en una momento Edward y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro él se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro acaricio mis mejillas y yo cerré los ojos y solo escuchaba las risitas de Alice y el sonido del obturador de la cámara pero para Edward y para mi estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja y de pronto sentí sus cálidos y suaves labios presionando sobre los míos con lo que los había extrañado con la falta que me hacían así que rápidamente le correspondí el beso y con él le quise decir lo mucho que lo amaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba y la falta que me había hecho y en ese momento supe que lo perdonaría que le daría la semana que él quería y tal vez si estábamos bien le daría el tiempo para retomar nuestra relación cuando yo estuviera en Londres pero lo último lo dudaba pero bueno de repente nuestra burbuja se rompió cuando escuchamos aplausos nos despegamos y vimos a nuestras familias reunidas allí yo me escondí en el pecho de Edward y el bajo su cabeza y la puso sobre la mía y otra vez Alice guardo el momento en una foto.

Felicidades al fin arreglan la situación- dijo mi papa.

Yo sabía que lo arreglarían pero porque tardaron tanto- dijo Esme.

Pues porque soy una gran cabezota- dije yo y todos reímos así que si oficialmente volvía ser la novia de Edward cullen el único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida esta noche sería muy especial y toda la semana aunque la despedida sería difícil pero no debía pensar en eso por el momento…

**Hola chicas buenas tardes espero que les guste este capítulo espero poder seguir publicando más seguido ya que casi salgo de vacaciones así que aun no estoy muy segura pero creo poder actualizar el día jueves así que chicas disfrútenlo.**

**Comentarios?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Edward pov.**

Soy feliz o esperaba la reacción de Bella a verme en su graduación y mas sabiendo que todos habían sido invitados excepto yo en cierto modo me lo merecía por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que Tanya estaba haciendo y casi en mis propias narices y todo por no escuchar lo que mi novia me decía. Pero soy feliz al fin Bella decidió dejar que le explicara las cosas y creo que esta perdonándome poco a poco aunque solo me queda una semana para lograr garma de nuevo su perdón y su amor aunque mi cabeza ya estaba trabajando a mil por hora la amaba y no iba dejar que se fuera sin luchar por ella.

Después del acto de graduación Bella tenía una "pequeña" recepción en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo chicago el lugar era amplio todo estaba adornado de color morado exactamente del mismo color del vestido de Bella confeccionado por Renne supongo que ella misma a de ver dado la tela para que arreglaran así el lugar en si era precioso y se miraba mucho mejor arreglado.

-Edward

-que que- pregunte algo desorientado.

- no has escuchado nada de lo que te decía- me dijo mi niña

- lo siento cariño no fue mi intención pero estaba admirando el lugar le dije.

-si es cierto el lugar esta precioso-me dijo ella- pero lo que te estaba diciendo era que ya no tendemos que escondernos ya que nuestra familia asume que estamos juntos de nuevo luego de ver el beso que nos estamos dando en la salida del instituto.

-si yo sé y en cierto modo eso me pone más feliz sabes.

-y eso porque.

-porque no me tengo que esconder para hacer esto- le dije y la acerque a mi cuerpo y la bese.

-eres un tramposo- me dijo muriéndose de las risa.

-yooooo- le dije haciéndome el que no sabía el tome de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón principal donde nuestras familias nos esperaban. Cuando nos aceramos todos comenzaron a aplaudir Bella se sonrojo y se acerco mas a mí y yo gustoso la recibí la acerque un poco más le pase el brazo por la cintura y caminamos hasta legar donde estaba Charlie.

- felicidades hija- le dijo y la abrazo luego de eso siguieron todos los abrazos de las demás personas invitadas familia amigos y los socios de su padre. Estuvo como 30 minutos dando abrazos y recibiendo felicitaciones cuando todo eso paso dio paso a la cena que debo decir estuvo deliciosa. La verdad en esos momentos casi ni había visto a Bella ella era la anfitriona de la fiesta y por lo tanto andaba de un lado para otro tan solo esperaba que cuando fuera la hora de bailar no se despegara de mi. Luego le siguieron todas las demás fotos de mesa en mesa cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche y según Alice mi infiltrada en la familia jajajajaja bueno ahora Bella lo sabía y se había enojado mucho con Alice por mi culpa pero ella fue la única que dejo que le explicar las cosas como habían sucedido las cosas quien me ayudaba darle detalles a bella ella era la que me había visto llorar por ella y quien me consolaba y me decía que bella iba a ceder que se tenía que dar cuenta del error que había cometido al no escucharme y muchas cosas mas pero la verdad es que el error había sido mío por no mirar la supuesta amiga que tenia.

-hola guapo

- hola hermosa- le dije a Bella la acerque más a mí y la bese.

-cariño has estado lejos de mi qué te pasa- me dijo ella haciendo un leve puchero.

-es que no quería opacar a la anfitriona con mi presencia- le dije sonriendo por lo cual me gane un zape*.

-Edward - me dijo enojada. Yo no le conteste solo la bese de nuevo cuando de repente las luces se apagaron.

- tengan todos muy buenas noches a partir de este momento empieza la diversión prepárense y amover el esqueleto- dijo el dj.

- bueno cariño creo que se te llego la hora de bailar y de opacar a la anfitriona no- me dijo dándome un pico y jalándome hacia la pista de baile, al llegar al centro la acerque más a mi cuerpo y la música comenzó con un pequeño vals dedicado a Bella con quien yo baile gustoso y no me despegue de ella en toda la noche la verdad perdí la cuenta de cuantas canciones bailamos solo sé que quizás cuando íbamos por la mitad Bella se quito los tacones se los dio a Alice que apareció de la nada junto con Jasper que no se le quitaba de encima ni un ratito después de eso vimos bailar a Emment con Rosalie de verdad eran buenos a pesar de que Emment era fornido y grande se movía muy bien y la belleza de Rosalie resaltaba por todos lados. Todos estaba muy contestos también vimos pasar a mis padres bailando creo que nunca los había visto así creo que muy pronto renovaran votos como excusa para una segunda luna de miel. Los padres de Bella se retiraron a eso de las 2 de la mañana alegando que tenia cosas que hacer y todos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas pero el colmo fue cuando Emment les dijo que de que se quejaban si todas las noches lo hacían que ellos creían que no se escuchaba hasta su habitación. Renne se puso roja y Charlie solo se dio la vuelta y apresuro el paso para salir del a recepción todos los demás nos quedamos hasta que termino la fiesta a eso de las 5 de la mañana cansados sudados y molidos de tanta bailar yo lleve a bella en mi coche iba casi dormida cuando llegamos no se podía ni parar de tan cansada que iba así que la cargue en brazos hasta su habitación la acosté en su cama y cuando me quise despegar de ella me tenia bien agarrada de la camisa.

- no te vayas- me dijo se hizo a un lado toda adormitada y palmeo la cama con la otra mano y no le dijo a un sordo me quite los zapato y a ella también nos cubrí con la sabana le di un beso de buenas noches y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido…

- chicos ya es hora de levantarse ya es tarde- escuchaba una voz al final

- vamos chicos va venir Emment y le va echar agua o se levantan o los bañamos- luego de eso escuche un grito y con eso desperté.

-ya voy- dije todo adormitado y me fui levantando me encontré a Esme a Renne y a Alice mirándome con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-buenos días- dije.

-buenos días Edward que bien amaneciste no – dio Alice aguantándose la risa y en ese momento caí que anoche cuando lleve a Bella a su habitación me había pedido que me quedara durmiendo con ella y me sonroje.

- lo siento no fue mi intensión pero andaba muy cansado- dije y las tres s mataron de la risa viendo lo apenado que estaba.

-no hay problema Edward- me dijo Renne luego de eso me fi a casa a bañarme y cambiarme y alistar las cosas que serian para el paseo que daría mañana con bella ya que solo me quedaban 5 días a partir de mañana para conquistar mas su corazón…..

**Hola chicas siento mucho la demora prometo no volverlo hacer pero estaba a finales de ciclo y casi no tenía tiempo de escribir espero para el día lunes en la noche publicar el siguiente capítulo y ya estamos en la recta final solo nos quedan 3 capítulos el epilogo y 2 out take que se los debo de Alice y Jasper respectivamente espero que les guste mucho.**

**Comentarios, recomendaciones déjenlos en el botoncito azul se les quiere**

**Bye-bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21.**

**Bella pov.**

La verdad mi vida no podría ser mas feliz mi fiesta de graduación a la que yo había acudido al principio triste pero al ver a Edward allí fue lo mejor en cierto modo nosotros estábamos de nuevo juntos el no me lo había pedido pero tampoco era necesario ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos y eso era lo que nos importaba. Habíamos decidido disfrutar nuestros últimos 4 días juntos y e allí el motivo por el cual estaba despierta y lista a las 8 de la mañana con ropa cómoda ya que a mi adorado "novio" se le había ocurrido hacer un picnic todo el día.

-bella Edward te está esperando abajo- me dijo mi mama Salí dando un portazo a mi cuarto y baje corriendo las escaleras y me le tire a sus brazos el me agarro y dio vueltas conmigo en sus brazos reímos juntos se sentí tan bien estar de nuevo con él en sus brazos sus besos demonios los había extrañado tanto que sentía que moría al sentir sus suaves y carnosos labios alrededor de los míos.

-esta preciosa -me dijo- nos vamos- me pregunto.

-claro cariño-le dije me tomo de la mano y en la otra llevaba la canasta de picnic salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al mismo bosque que habíamos estado la vez pasada caminamos tomados de las manos varias veces estuve a punto de caerme pero Edward siempre me sostenía y eso se sentía bien el saber que la otra persona está allí para ti cuidándote y protegiéndote siempre se sentía realmente bien. Cuando llegamos al claro nos sentamos junto a un árbol él se recostó en el y yo me recosté sobre Edward paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me apretó mas a él.

-me hiciste tanta falta-susurro en mi oído.

-a mí también me hacía falta estar así contigo tus abrazos tus caricias y en especial tus besos- le dije sonrojándome.

-sigo sintiendo lo que paso Bella- me dijo y su voz sonaba realmente triste- me siento culpable y sé que la tengo pero cariño te necesito como al aire para respirar yo no sabría que hacer si tu no estás a mi lado te amoooooooooooooooooo- me dijo.

-yo también te amo como nunca imagine amarte eres mi vida- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio Edward besaba mi cuello mis mejías y me susurraba te amos a cada rato en sus brazos me sentía protegida y cómoda y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería mi vida en Londres lejos de él sabiendo que el estudiaba en el mismo lugar de la zorra y eso me enojaba más no poder estar con él.

-en que piensas- me dijo.

- en que voy hacer sin ti en Londres cariño.

-te voy a extrañar tanto tus besos tus abrazos ohhh Bella amor mio moriré de tristeza de no tenerte cerca.

-yo también- le dije luego de eso nos dispusimos a almorzar los sándwiches que Esme había preparado luego dimos una pequeña siesta o por lo menos yo no sé si Edward lograra dormir pero estar en sus brazos en medio del bosque era relajante ya llegada la tarde caminamos un poco hasta llegar a un rio cercano y nos sentamos en una piedra nos quitamos los zapatos y metimos los pies al agua jugueteamos un rato y estaba tan feliz que nada podía apañar mi hermoso día después regresamos directamente a la casa ya que mi mama había dicho que quería que arreglara la maleta hoy en la noche ya que solo tenía 2 noches y digamos que 3 días ya que mi vuelo partía a las 5 de la tarde del día viernes y ahora era martes y se me había ido mi semana con Edward.

- cariño a noche me hablaron de la universidad y partiré el mismo día que tu siempre en el vuelo de las 5 amor.

-por lo menos no te irás antes que yo si no que partiremos juntos ohh Edward te extrañare tanto- le dije y me tire a sus brazos con lagrimas el me consoló dándome besos en mi cabello y diciéndome que iría a verme cada vez que pudiera y que en navidad nos veríamos que sería complicado pero que el aguantaría todo por estar a mi lado.

La noche se hizo presente y tuvimos que regresar a casa me dejo en la puerta y él se marcho a su casa a arreglar también su maleta prometiendo mañana ir a l parque conmigo y en la noche llevarme a cenar a un lugar especial. Mi corazón estaba triste y desolado solo por la idea de dejarlo lo extrañaría tanto.

A mi querida madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de regalarme un abrigo nuevo para el frio para que no aguantara frio irónicamente ella prácticamente arreglo mi maleta y no mas al salir del cuarto me quede llorando y no se por cuánto tiempo hasta que me dormí…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los ojos hinchados y con unas grandes ojeras de tanto llorar y escuche gritos abajo me levante me cepille el pelo para no verme tan fatal y baje corriendo las gradas para ver el relajo que se escuchaba en la cocina y cuando entre vi a Edward peleando con mis padres y los de él y no se habían percato de que yo estaba allí y cuando Edward se dio cuenta corrió a mis brazos y subimos a mi habitación el me abrazo fuertemente.

-que pasa amor porque estaban peleando- le pregunte.

-es que no quieren que te lleve a cenar ahora y por eso amor cosas sin importancia- me dijo.

-pues yo iré y si no me dejan salir me quedo a dormir en tu casa no voy a desperdiciar mi última noche a tu lado por un capricho de mis padres- le dije.

- lo se bebe no te preocupes por eso pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo tengo que irme pero te paso a recoger a las 7 de formal por favor cariño y no te preocupes por nada si todo saldrá bien- me dijo me dio un apasionado bese y se fue dejándome con el corazón en la mano…

**Hola FELIZ NAVIDAD! Un poco anticipado no pero espero que la pasen bien con toda su familia y seres queridos. Ahora un pequeño comercial e creado un blog espero sea de su agrado la dirección está en mi perfil si pueden pasen por allí y díganme si le s gusta se aceptan sugerencias recomendaciones para arreglarlo mejor. Espero les guste el capitulo y recuerden solo nos queda un capitulo mas, el epilogo y 1 out take porque en el mismo pondré los puntos de vista de Alice y Jasper.**

**FLIZNAVIDAD nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye-bye**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**Bella pov.**

Luego de que mi querido novio se fuera de mi casa junto con Carlisle y Esme y mis padres siguieran peleando en la cocina no era nada bueno pero la verdad allá ellos yo si voy a ir a cenar con Edward y cuando me di cuenta de eso Salí corriendo al cuarto de Alice ya eran alrededor de las 12 del medio día y mis padres seguían en la misma peleadera desde como a las 10 que yo me levante y apuesto cien dólares que estaban pelando desde antes. Toque la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Alice dentro de la habitación.

- Alice necesito tu ayuda le dije entrando a la habitación.

-claro ya sabes. Es para tu cena de esta noche con Edward verdad?- me pregunto.

-si como lo supiste-le pregunte extrañada.

-esta- me dijo señalándome su cabeza- supongo que por eso los gritos en la cocina verdad- me volvió a preguntar.

-bueno pues Edward eso me ha dicho no me ha querido contar nada as pero necesito tu ayuda para en la noche no se que usar Edward me dijo formal pero no se cual de todos los vestidos ocupar o si tenemos que salir de compras en estos momentos- le dije.

-pues vamos a ver a tu armario- me dijo y salimos de un cuarto para entrar a otro nos dirigimos a mi armario y Alice empezó a sacar vestido y escoger hasta que al fin se había decidido que un vestido gris estrapless era lo mejor con unas rosas en la parte de abajo hizo que me lo midiera y quedo perfecto según Alice luego de ver el vestido y los zapatos con los que asistiría a la cena decidimos bajar a almorzar ya que ya no se oían gritos en la cocina.

Después de almorzar vimos una película romántica que estaban pasando en el TNT y termino a eso de las 4 de las tarde según Alice teníamos apenas 2 horas para alistarme.

Subí a mi habitación jale la toalla de baño para darme un ligero chapuzón luego de eso Alice desidia que primero me peinaría luego me maquillaría y el reto lo hiciera yo así que me hizo un moño flojo con algunos mechones sueltos y mi maquillaje como siempre fue sencillo pero resaltando el color de mis ojos.

-perfecta- me dijo Alice al terminar mi maquillaje y el peinado después ella se fue a su habitación y yo decidí arreglarme las unas ya que los zapatos que usarían eran unas hermosas sandalias de plataforma plateadas y con un tacón numero 6 si no me mal mataba era porque Dios es grande pensé. Cuando termine de decorarme las uñas y dejar que se secaran me puse el vestido rocié un poco de brillantina con la espeja de los polvos para que no se viera mucho la diferencia entre el vestido con la parte de arriba brillante y mi cuello y cara sin ningún brillo así eu con mucho cuidado fui pasando un poco la esponja alrededor de mi cuello y un poquito en mis mejías solo para hacer un maravilloso contraste mire mi reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para que Edward me recogiera así que me puse con cuidado mis sandalias me miren en el espejo y me gusto lo que vi así que fijándome donde ponía los pies me dirigí a la sala donde mis padres esperaban con cara de enojados y una Alice enojada también y en esos momentos sonó el timbre indicándome que Edward me esperaba cuando camine hacia la pera Charlie se adelanto y el mismo le abrió la puerta a Edward vi la cara de Edward y mire preocupación en toda su extensión pero al ver que yo estaba lista me mostro su mejor sonrisa.

-pasa Edward tenemos algo de qué hablar antes de que se vayan- dijo mi papa Edward entro a la sal y se me acerco y poso sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los míos fue un beso tierno y mas al ver lo guapo que se miraba con smoking hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

- siéntense chicos- dijo Renne Edward y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones grandes el paso su brazo por mis hombros y me apego más a su cuerpo.

- bueno chicos les queríamos decir antes de que se vallan que cuentan con nuestro a poyo- dijo Charlie mirando específicamente a Edward y yo me quedaba totalmente en la luna.

- se que van a ver momentos difíciles y decisiones muy duran que tomar pero que lo superaran- dijo Renne – por lo de estar lejos y todo eso – termino diciendo Renne guiñándonos un ojo y al momento Edward estaba riendo y mis padres también.

-gracias por comprender dijo Edward a mis padres y yo seguía sin entender.

-de que están hablando me dejaron perdida- les dije mirando a los 3 de hito a hito.

-es por lo de tu ida a Londres cariño- me dijo mi madre- no es nada de preocuparse.

- bueno creo que se nos está haciendo tarde cariño- me dijo Edward que se despidió con un apretón de manos con Charlie y con un beso y un susurro en la oreja para Renne a lo que esta sonrió. Subimos al carro y Edward iba con una hermosa sonrisa que yo creo que nadie ni nada se la podría quitar de la cara.

-porque tan feliz cariño le dije.

-por tenerte esta noche aquí conmigo- me dijo luego un cómodo silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

-señor Cullen por aquí- dijo el recepcionista guiándonos a nuestra mesa.

-te gusta -me pregunto Edward.

- me encanta amor – le dije inclinándome para darle un beso luego Edward se disculpa para ir al baño y vi que hablo un momento con el mesero y de ahí agarro para el baño.

Después que Edward llegara el mesero nos entrego los menú y cada uno pidió su comida Edward pidió una botella de champagne y el mesero se retiro la comida estuvo deliciosa y el lugar también había una pequeña banda tocando my buena con unas buenas imitaciones cuando terminamos de comer platicamos un momento de cualquier cosa como que las hermanas de Edward estaban pasando las naciones en Australia con Toni el novio de Karla y con angula la mejor amiga de Alex. Luego de eso nos tomo por sorpresa ver al mesero traer el postre a mi me entrego una porción de pastel de chocolate y a Edward un patol de tres leches.

-nosotros no pedimos postre- le dijo Edward al mesero.

-es cortesía de la casa- le respondí el aludido. De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción hermosa lovesong por lo que reconocí de adele m deje llevar tanto por la canción y cerré los ojos poco a poco comencé a comer un poco del pastel la canción ya estaba terminando y creo que el pastel también porque sentí algo duro cuando mire mi plato una hermosa sortija relumbraba en el interior del pastel y mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a Edward hincado a la par mía.

- bella cariño mío se que no es el mejor momento y sé que esto solo será el principio de una promesa que prometo cumplir y que será a largo plazo pero me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo- me dijo esta de mas decir que lloraba hasta por los codos.

-si acepto- le dije entre sollozos el tomo el anillo y lo coloco en mi dedo corazón quedando perfecto de pronto no existía nadie más a mi alrededor solo Edward y yo mirándonos fijamente con todo ese gran amor que sentía por él y debo de reconocer que nunca me imagine este momento y tan cerca pero nunca me arrepentiría de dar este gran paso y como dijo mi prometido que bien se escuchaba esa palabra era a largo plazo tan solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Yo soy Isabella Swan la futura señora Cullen iniciando una nueva etapa de su nueva vida…

**FIN…**

**Sorpresa busquen más abajo…**

**Edward pov.**

Toda la mañana habíamos pasado discutiendo con Charlie y Renne ya que estos se oponían a dos de nuestras peticiones que le pidiera matrimonio a bella y que yo me iría con ella a Londres si o si. En eso pasaron nuestros padres peleando y tratando de hacer entender a Renne y a Charlie mi decisión ya estaba tomada y lo quisieran ello o no yo me iría con bella a Londres y si era necesario me casaría con ella cuando tuviera los 18 y no me importaba la opinión de nadie más que la de mi hermosa novia de pronto la vi entrar en la cocina y no quería que se enterara de mis planes hasta le cena de esta noche la lleve a su habitación y platicamos un momento luego me fui directamente a esperar la noche…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando lego la hora tan esperada llegue a la casa de bella esperando que fuera ella la que me abriera o Alice ya que no quería enfrentarme de nuevo a sus padres y que se descubriera mi sorpresa pero no todo tiene que ser perfecto y para colmo Charlie me abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar la verdad no espere que me fuera tan bien al final comprendieron que de una u otra forma yo me casaría con bella y me hidria con ella a Londres lo aceptaran o no y por lo que veo lo reconsideraron ya que me digieran que aceptaban en la forma más discreta para que Bella no se enterara cuando nos despedimos le di las gracias a Renne y prometiéndole que cuidaría a su hija más que a mi propia vida si era posible a lo que ella solo asintió en el camino iba de lo más nervioso por eso y apenas hable con Bella hasta llegar al restaurante el dueño ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cuando pero tenía que recordarle al mesero para que lo llevara en el momento indicado y la mentira que le diría a bella y la canción que quería que tocara la pequeña banda que yo mismo había contratado para hacer mucho mejor el ambiente la cena estaba deliciosa pero mis nervios me estaban traicionado había planeado esto desde la graduación y ya había hablado con mis padres de esto desde el momento en que lo había decidido y ambos lo aceptaron pero con la condición que nos casáramos después de unos años y si nos podíamos esperar a que Bella terminara su carrera mucho que mejor y yo prometí que lo haría . cuando menos me lo espere el postre llego y todo eso salió perfecto así como la banda empezó a tocar la canción que les pedí para ese momento cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar me puse de pie y me hinqué a lado de bella ella estaba tan perdida escuchando la canción que se dio cuenta de la sortija casi al final del pastel cuando agacho su mirada vio la sortija y me busco con la mirada y me encontró entonces le di mi pequeño discurso improvise en algunas coas tantas veces que lo había repasado para que a las horas de las horas los nervios me traicionaran y terminara diciéndole otras palabras pero igual desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por poco y me muero de la espera pero al fin menciono el sí quiero y mi corazón brinco como nunca lo había hecho nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me perdí en esa laguna color chocolate y me jure cuidarla y amarla hasta el final de mis días porque este amor duraría mas allá de la muerte iniciando con toda una vida que esperaría que fuera una eternidad…

**Bueno chicas llore escribiéndolo espero les guste este es el final de Sta. hermosa historia gracias a todas las lectoras por acompañarme hasta el final de esta hermosa historia el epilogo y el out take lo publicare en lo que resta de la semana antes de fin de año como regalo por ser tan buenas conmigo también les invito a que me sigan leyendo el próximo año tengo una nueva historia ya en mi mente espero poder publicarla rápido y terminar ahora mi vida eres tú ya que la tengo un poco descuidada creo que poco es piropo pero en fin y para despedirme un pequeño comercial he creado un blog y me gustaría ver si es gustan pásense por allí y me dicen que les parece ok gracias por tenerme paciencia.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye-bye**


	23. epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**Bella pov.**

12 años después.

Los recuerdos de toda una vida son hermosos y más cuando toda esa vida la pasaste junto a la persona que tanto amas. Si aun recuerdo cuando me propuso matrimonio ese día fui tan feliz luego todo comenzó a tomar sentido para mi tenia a alguien de quien depender emocionalmente y eso es maravilloso.

Otro momento importante para mí fue cuando lo vi en el aeropuerto con su boleto en mano y yo llorando como una magdalena pensando que se iba a Massachusetts cual fue mi sorpresa que cuando llamaron al vuelo de Londres que en ese caso era el mio Edward tomo su maleta y me seguí me tomo de la mano y al llegar con la recepcionista el también entrego su boleto el me abrazo y me dijo al oído "nunca dejaría que te alejaras de mi lado futura señora cullen " luego de eso fuimos tan feliz siempre con altos y bajos habían días que lo mandaba a dormir a su habitación y habían otros que me encerraba en el cuarto y me recostaba detrás de la puerta el tocaba y me hablaba pero yo no le abría ya entrada la noche me levantaba y me acostaba en la cama poco tiempo después Edward abría la puerta y se acostaba a la par mía me abrasaba y no decía nada mas hasta la mañana siguiente.

También recuerdo bien claro la primera vez que hicimos el amor fue 2 años después de haber llegado a Londres no se en que palabras expresarlo pero fue mágico y maravilloso que fue en mis recuerdos siempre va estar palpado. Al igual cuando fue nuestras graduaciones en diferentes años claro pero fueron inolvidable

Nuestra boda fue fantástica Alice Renne y Esme se encargaron de todo la decoración, los invitados, el pastel, la disco , los lazos, Edward y yo solo nos encargamos de las alianzas nada mas pero fue grandiosa y mucho mejor fue la luna de miel Edward se lucio viajamos en crucero por toda Venecia, Italia, Australia. Fueron alrededor de 3 semanas del viaje fue tan grandioso que nunca lo olvidare.

Mi vida ha sido tan feliz y ahora mucho más somos una familia completa hace 1 un año nació el pequeño Ethan era un niño tremendo una réplica exacta solo tenía el color de mis ojos y los sonrojos pero de lo contrario era una copia exacta de Edward mi vida nunca pudo ser mejor soy feliz como soy y con todo lo que tengo no deseo nada más de lo que tengo en estos precisos momentos.

**Gracias chicas por haberme seguido el epilogo es corto porque hace lo tenía determinado el out take tratare de subirlo entre hoy en la noche y mañana e igual el capi no será muy largo también subiré un capitulo de ahora mi vida eres tú y posiblemente un capi nuevo de la nueva historia que publicare se les quiere chicas feliz año nuevo.**


	24. out take

**Out take.**

**Alice pov. **

Mi nombre es Alice Marie Swan soy hija de Charlie y Renne Swan tengo dos hermanos mayores Emment y bella. Emment iba a la universidad y bella es un año mayor que yo.

La vida da muchas vueltas yo siempre fui la muchacha alegre saltarina y que no le importa lo que la gente piense de mi hasta que lo conocí… si me enamore cuando lo vi con su pelo rubio sus ojos azules delgado y fornido y que suerte la mía que me tocara con él en el asiento de avión él era hermano de mi cuñada Rosalie en realidad son gemelos mis padres habían organizado nuestras vacaciones con la familia cullen el jefe de papa e habían invitado al novio de Karla que vive en Australia y a Ángela la mejor amiga de Alex y habían invitado a Rosalie la novia de mi hermano y esta le había dicho a su gemelo.

-hola como te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Alice- le dije y por primera vez me puse nerviosa y me quede calladita pero aun así saltando de la emoción.

-ohhh mi nombre es Jasper- me dijo

-ohhh muy bonito nombre- le dije

-gracias el tuyo también cuántos años tienes- me pregunto.

-16 y tú-le dije

-23

-ohhhh y que estudias? Que haces? Tienes novia?- le hice un montón de preguntas.

-guau calma estudio psicología, y no no tengo novia hace alrededor de un mes termine con ella tenía casi tu edad y bueno era muy infantil brincaba por todos lados como tu- me dijo y eso me dolió- y bueno miraba cosas por donde no las había y era muy celosa por lo que la deje a mí me gustan las relaciones seria con personas maduras que sepan lo que se espera de la relación no solo por andar luciendo o picándoselas con sus amigas de que tengo novio o que él es mayor que tu eso no es una relación- me dijo y a mi ya se me salían las lagrimas.

-ohhh que bien por ti- fue lo único que alcance a decir busque mi mochila , saque un libro y me puse a leer como si él no estuviera ahí cuando bajamos del avión di gracias a dios busque con paciencia mis maletas cosa no muy común en mi no hable con nadie me quede en el mismo puesto y no me moví pero ni para ver la emoción de Karla al ver a su novio después nos llego a recoger el taxi para dejaros en el puerto subimos al barco y yo igual apenas me reí cuando Emment se tiro a la piscina y mojo a Carlisle y Esme que estaban tomando el sol y me mantuve alejada de todos al llegar a la isla yo siempre era la que repartí habitaciones o me negaba al ver que quedaba cerca de rose y Emment pero ahora no dije ni pero lo único que sé es que a bella y a Edward no los dejaron en la misma habitación porque yo no tenía con quien estar a parte de las chicas pero ellas ya estaban juntas y no cambiamos las 3 en una habitación y no quería incomodar a Jasper con mis cosas desde que nos bajamos del avión sentía a una mirada pegada a mi espalda peo no quise hacer caso supuse que era de bella o de mi papa pero mi sorpresa fue al ver que era Jasper que tenia la mirada fija en mi y el seño fruncido me di la vuelta y camine hasta la habitación pedí una copia de la llave para que bella pudiera entrar y salir cuando le diera la gana haci no sería un estorbo entre ella y Edward entre a la habitación agarre cualquier cama no deshice las maletas como acostumbro solo me tire en la cama boca abajo y las lagrimas salieron solas no sentí cuando bella entro hasta que me sobo la espalda.

-vamos Alice cariño que te pasa- me pregunto

-nada Bella no me pasa nada.- le dije dándome la vuelta

-nada Alice te pasa algo tú no eres así estarías saltando y corriendo por todos lados sonriendo de felicidad que te pasa no trates de mentirme porque lo descubriré- me dijo

-ok te lo diré pero no le dirás a nadie promételo y menos a mama- le dije y levanto la mano

-lo prometo- me dijo

-es que no sé cómo empezar –respire y comencé- me gusta un muchacho pero él es mayor que yo he hablado un poco con él me agrada me siento protegida me da tranquilidad pero el acaba de terminar con su novia según lo que me conto y ella era igual menor que él y él se aburrió de ella porque dice que era muy infantil y pensé que si dejaba de comportarme como una niña entonces tal vez se podría fijar en mi.

-Alice si alguien te quiere es por tu forma de ser no dejes de ser quien eres por agradarle a un chico si a él le gustas le gustaras por tu forma de ser Alice y a ver dime quien es el chico que te gusta eh –me dijo y me sonroje

-si te lo digo no me lo creerás pero Bella creo que me enamore de él es que la forma como se expresa están hay no se Bella pero me enamore de Jasper- le dije en un susurro

- QUE Alice pero si lo acabas de conocer bueno yo mejor me cayo porque lo mismo me paso con Edward pero si lo quieres lucha por el dale a demostrar que eres una niña linda y que contigo nunca se aburrirá Alice vamos tú no eres así mañana lo deslumbraras te pondrás uno de esos biquinis que te gusta que me ponga yo para impresionar a Edward como tú dices ahora es mi turno vamos Alice levanta ese ánimo si es para ti te querrá por cómo eres si- me dijo

- tienes razón belly Bells- después de que bella me dijo eso me quede pensando y me di cuenta que ella tenía razón a sí que con eso me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me levante bañe aliste y todo lo demás y mi querida hermana seguía dormida así que me tome la molestia como todas las mañanas de despertarla

-ok Alice ya ahorita me levanto si- se desperezo y se metió al baño en todo eso yo aliste la ropa que se iba a poner pero con bella nunca se pueden ella siempre tiene que pelear por la ropa

- ah no Alice ese biquini no me lo voy a poner por poco me baño en bragas y brasear no Alice.- me dijo pero yo hice mis mejores pucheros

- vamos Bella sabes que a Edward le va gustar no seas así- le dije

- no no y no Alice no me lo pondré- me dijo

- mira Bella o es por las buenas o es por las malas- le dije agarre la pieza del biquini y me acerque a ella para que viera que iba en serio

- no no no Alice – me dijo alejándose de mi

- bueno entonces póntelas tu Bella vamos no seas así si a Edward le gustaran no lo quieres ver celoso?- le pregunte

-ok Alice ganaste esta vez pero la próxima me las pagaras Alice Marie Swan- yo solo me reí era de más que peleara conmigo yo siempre ganaba

-vaya contenta-me dijo cuando salió del baño.

- claro te ves estupenda Belly Bells- le dije después de eso salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a desayunar y de verdad que Edward se puso como loco al ver a Bella con el conjunto que yo había escogido después de desayunar yo les dije que fuéramos a la playa fuimos con anto y Giselle Edward y bella Jasper habían andado toda la mañana con nosotros pero a la playa no quiso acompañarnos yo me puse un poco triste pero la verdad haya el porque ya estaba siendo la de siempre la verdad es que es como bella decía que si me quería me iba a querer como soy tuve que rogar a bella para que se metiera al agua y cuando al fin se metió no se quería salir porque a Edward le encanto el traje de baño yo tenía razón con eso las chicas salieron a traer más bloqueador y en todo eso yo me metí mas al gua es que estaba tan rica que no me quería salir cuando menos lo sentí me di cuenta de que me había alejado mucho del agua de repente una ola me arrastro y por más que intente nadar no pude la ola era demasiado fuerte me golpee las piernas con unas rocas y ya no pude nadar mucho después de eso no sentí mucho pero vi unas rocas un poco cerca y trate de llegar a ellas después se me despertaron medio las piernas y logre impulsarme más llegue cansada y solo me aleje un poco más de la orilla me acosté y descanse un rato. No sentí cuanto tiempo llevaba en las rocas pero estaba tan cansada de repente escuche que me llaman con gritos y grite o bueno hice el intento y dije.

-por aquí- paso un gran rato hasta que escuche unos pasos más cerca yo seguía con los ojos cerrados sentía una feo opresión en el pecho y me costaba tanto respirar no podía abrir los ojos y no sentía las piernas la sensación era horrible.

-Alice- escuche la voz de Jasper tan cerca.- cariño dime algo- me dijo y se escuchaba preocupado.

Pero yo no podía responderle por más que lo intente busque mi voz por todos lados y cuando por fin pude hablar

-te quiero Jasper – le dije no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que me escuche decirlo lo que menos me espere fue sentir unos labios cálidos posarse sobre los míos y yo como pude le seguí el beso luego creo que caí en la inconsciencia porque no recuerdo nada mas….

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en la oscuridad pero cuando desperté estaba en el hospital con un montón de monitores por todos lados y era de noche luego de un rato llego una enfermera diciendo que traería un doctor como a los 5 minutos regreso con el doctor y me hicieron una serie de exámenes luego el sueño fue llegando a mí de nuevo. Desperté al escuchar la bulla de alguien que hablaba. Ye eran mis padres y bella.

-oh Alice- grito bella y prácticamente se tiro a mis brazos y lloro y lloro y yo no entendía porque cuando levanten la vista mis padres también lloraban.

-porque lloran- pregunte.

-es que has pasado 3 mese y medio en coma Alice y temimos que no despertaras nunca- dijo Bella y yo jadee de la impresión no esperaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo así después de que me explicaran las cosas me quede con bella y ella me conto lo asustado que estaba Jasper la noche que me llevaron al hospital en honduras y que no dejaba de llamar al hospital para ver como estaba. Al día siguiente Jasper llamo para el hospital y me lo pasaron hablamos tantas cosas hasta que llego el doctor y me dijo que era necesario que colgara cuando se lo conté a bella ella se mataba de la risa luego de eso Jasper llamaba a mi celular y hablábamos alrededor de hora y media y siempre se despedía diciéndome te quiero princesa. La verdad es que Jasper se ha comportado tan bien conmigo que poco a poco llego a ganarse más mi corazón y yo trate de ganarme el de él las semanas pasaron y yo tenía alrededor de 3 semas de haber despertado y me querían tener mes y medio en observación Jasper había venido cada fin de semana a verme y hasta se quedaba a dormir en el hospital y yo era tan feliz pero este fin de semana me dijo que no podía venir porque tenía que hacer unos trabajos y yo me puse un poquito triste no mucho porque me prometió hablar conmigo la semana paso muy rápido y yo lo único que quería era que llegara el próximo fin de semana mi sorpresa fue cuando escuche un pequeño grito en recepción y luego llego una enfermera y me dijo que iba a recibir unos cuantos arreglos que habían mandado para mi peor aun fue mi cara al ver que entraban y salían mensajeros de mi habitación dejando arreglos con globos de helio con los mensajes de te quiero y te amo y otros con mi nombre jadee mi cuarto se había vuelto un almacén completo de globos de helio en todos tamaños como a los 30 minutos llegaron mas mensajeros pero con cajas y cajas de chocolates y gomitas las enfermeras reían al ver tantas cosas en mi habitación y por ultimo llegaron seguido de los chocolates arreglos flores de todos los colores y todos los tamaños pero al contrario de los otros servicios no me pidieron que firmara por los arreglos pero como a los 10 minutos entraron dos mensajeros uno con el arreglo y otro con la pagina para firmar.

-este arreglo nos pidieron con se lo entregaron personalmente- me dijo al que le firme la hoja. Mi sorpresa fue cuando al agarrar el arreglo vi a Jasper sosteniéndomelo con una sonrisa en la boca y grite.

-Jasper- dije en un grito agarre el arreglo lo puse del otro lado de mi cama y me tire en sus brazos el me cubrió la cara de besos escuchaba risitas disimuladas en algún lado de la habitación pero no hice caso después de eso sentí unos suaves y cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos y le seguí el beso cuando por fin nos soltamos

-te amo Alice quisieras ser mi novia- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que si- le grite y me tire de nuevo a sus brazos.

Después de eso no paso nada de lo que admirarme las enfermeras llegaban a mi cuarto y me pedían chocolates que yo gustosa les daba en la habitación no cavia mas de 3 personas cuando antes cabían 10 yo fui tan feliz Jasper me regalo un celular donde nuestras llamadas eran ilimitadas ya quería ver la cara me papa cuando vea la pequeña cuenta del otro teléfono.

Después mi vida fue normal miraba a Jasper cada vez que podía y yo no podía ser más feliz…

**FIN.**

**Gracias chicas por seguirme se les quiere alrededor de 4 horas subiré un capitulo de ahora mi vida eres tú y creo que en la noche subiré el primer capítulo de la nueva historia es una pequeña adaptación del príncipe y yo la película adaptándola a los personajes de crepúsculo y con algunas ideas mías espero que sea de su agrado así que ya saben chicas este día capítulos al triple jajajajaja**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
